


Время года – зима

by Hrenougolnik, kirikokun, PalePaleFire



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalePaleFire/pseuds/PalePaleFire
Summary: Второй раз начинать жизнь в новом мире не просто, особенно когда вокруг вечная зима.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow, Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 3
Kudos: 167





	1. Chapter 1

В горле першило.

Стив выполз на берег, отплёвываясь от мерзкой вонючей жижи, повалился на спину, слепо уставившись в низкое свинцовое небо. Что-то противное скреблось у сердца, не давая подняться на ноги.

Его мир в одно мгновение рухнул вместе с хеликэрриерами в воды Потомака. Все, кому доверял, на кого надеялся – предали, оставили наедине с собственной совестью, разгребать навалившееся. Единственное, почему он ещё дышал, – Баки, его Баки жив, пусть не помнит, пусть сражается по другую сторону баррикад, но он жив, не разбился в Альпах, навсегда оставшись лежать в непролазном ущелье, а выбрался как-то, пусть с помощью Гидры, но выжил. А с остальным смириться было не так уж и сложно.

Пальцы вцепились в заледеневший мох.

Стив сглотнул, зажмурился и тихо выдохнул сквозь зубы.

Какой он, к чертям, герой? Капитан Америка! А обвели вокруг пальца, как сопливого щенка, махали перед носом долгом, честью, правильностью, а он и бежал, довольный, ничего вокруг не замечая. Ни подковёрной возни, ни сторонних заданий у соратников, ни врагов под самым носом. Самым обидным было ошибиться в обычных бойцах, хотя… они-то как раз ему ничего и не должны доказывать. Приказ есть приказ, и ничего тут не поделать.

Холодная, мокрая насквозь форма липла к телу, вытягивая последние остатки тепла. Рёбра ныли, особенно там, куда прилетело железным кулаком, и… Стив коснулся онемевшего бедра… огнестрел. Но он был лишним доказательством, что Стив не потёк крышей окончательно, вообразив, что давняя любовь жива.

Встать получилось с трудом. Стив опёрся на колени, отдышался немного и только тогда выпрямился. Вообще было странным не слышать сирен машин скорой помощи, полиции и пожарных, ведь многие должны были пострадать. Почему в небе не кружили вертолёты? Хотя, может, это просто его выбросило… дальше… по течению… Вот только серые сугробы и чёрные костяки абсолютно голых деревьев сбивали с мысли.

Стив оглянулся. Потомак тоже не был Потомаком. По крайней мере, та зеленовато-бурая вязкая жижа, из которой он выполз, очень мало напоминала реку.

Всё происходящее не укладывалось в голове. Сознание отказывалось во всё это верить, но под ногами хрустел грязный серый снег, тяжёлое небо давило на плечи, ещё ниже пригибая к земле, а объяснений больше не становилось.

Стиву даже на миг показалось, что его закинуло обратно в сорок четвёртый и он бредёт по тому самому ущелью, чтобы найти, спасти, уберечь Баки от страшной участи стать машиной, механизмом войны.

Слева и правда тяжёлой громадой поднимались горы, но совсем другие, тоже серые, испещрённые глубокими складками трещин, без вечнозелёных пиков елей. Что-то в окружающей обстановке было сильно не так, но вот что именно, Стив пока никак не мог уловить. Не был он таким уж законченным скептиком, не после знакомства с Тором, читаури и прочей нечистью прикидываться материалистом.

Он брёл вперёд, едва переставляя ноги, чувствуя, как силы потихоньку покидают измученное тело. Пусть Стив и был модифицированным, но живым человеком от этого быть не перестал. Ему тоже нужен был отдых, хотя бы моральный, возможность нормально выспаться, отмыться от прошедших дней и событий. Потому он и обрадовался показавшемуся впереди городу, как родному. И наплевать на странные, будто бы пузатые низенькие дома с серыми стенами, крошечными окошками и тяжёлыми дверями, на хмурые неприветливые лица местных жителей.

– Простите, – пристал Стив к какому-то мужику, безуспешно старавшемуся затащить тележку на подъём, выложенный круглыми булыжниками. – Не подскажете, куда я попал?

– Сварта это, – буркнул мужик и снова налёг на тележку. – А ты кто такой? Откуда взялся?

Мужик принюхался к Стиву и озадаченно хмыкнул.

– Из реки, – автоматически ответил Стив, стараясь припомнить населённый пункт с таким названием, но память упрямо буксовала, давая понять, что Стив определённо попал, и не куда-то конкретно, а в принципе.

С трудом толкнув тележку на подъём, Стив спросил:

– Куда?

– Туда, – мужик махнул рукой к стоящему в глубине от дороги посеревшему амбару, с правой стороны заметённому снегом до половины.

Дотолкав тележку до амбара, Стив как раз успел нормально осмотреться и сделать неутешительный для себя вывод – он где-то не там, очень не там, и что делать дальше, даже не представлял.

На самом деле идея сбежать от ЩИТа, Гидры, рассерженной общественности, считавшей, что Капитан Америка чем-то ей вечно обязан, была даже здравой, если бы не одно «но» – Баки остался там, в лапах многоглавого монстра, и никому, кроме Стива, нет до этого никакого дела.

– Храни тебя Солнце, – хрипло поблагодарил мужик. – Так откуда ты взялся, парень? Кто тебя так нарядил-то? Акробат? Так в Сварту уже лет двадцать бродячий цирк не приходит. Отбился от своих, что ли?

– Я… – начал было Стив и тут же замолк.

Вот что он мог ответить? Правду? Что воевал с собственным правительством, пошёл практически в одиночку против всех, уронил с неба хеликэрриеры с полутора сотней людей на борту, сам чуть не убился, упав в Потомак, и оказался в итоге не пойми где? Похоже на бред сумасшедшего. Акробат так акробат. С кордебалетом же выступал, чем акробат хуже? Тоже мартышка мартышкой.

– Да, я потерялся. Где мне могут помочь?

Мужик окинул его хмурым взглядом.

– Тут чужим не помогают, самим бы выжить… акробат. Иди, что ли, в общинный дом, там староста, может, сидит.

И мужик начал стаскивать с тележки гремящие мешки и свёртки.

Ничего не менялось – никто никому не помогал.

Стив сдержанно поблагодарил, запомнив на всякий случай воззвание к Солнцу, и пошёл, куда послали. Общинный дом и староста – это уже хоть какая-то определённость в дальнейшей жизни, хотя местные жители вряд ли подскажут, как выбираться из этого странного мира.

Большое занесённое наполовину снегом серое здание в центре городка Стив и определил как тот самый общинный дом. Те же маленькие окошки, забранные мелкой сеткой впереди тусклого, не мытого годами стекла, тяжёлая кованая дверь, сейчас распахнутая настежь.

Серый город, серый снег, серые здания, серые люди… всё какое-то серое.

Стив постучался и вошёл в полутёмное помещение, на мгновение ослепнув. Навстречу ему выскочил пахнущий железом, огнём и углём жилистый мужик, толкнул в плечо.

– Мне бы старосту, – крикнул ему в спину Стив.

– Там, – мужик махнул рукой в темноту.

В отличие от того, с тележкой, он был бритый и без шапки.

Снова послали, и на том спасибо.

Притерпевшись к полумраку, Стив шагнул дальше по узкому коридору, наугад толкнул первую попавшуюся дверь, оказавшись в просторном то ли зале, то ли просто комнате, с потолка до пола завешанной белыми шкурами. В самом центре во главе длинного стола сидел Фьюри. Николас Фьюри собственной персоной. Чернокожей, лысой и одноглазой.

Происходящее всё больше и больше начинало походить на сон или третьесортный ужастик.

– Я ищу старосту, – обратился Стив к Николасу, уже зная, что услышит в ответ.

– Я староста, – голос у «Фьюри» был хриплый и каркающий. – Что надо? Цирк приехал, что ли?

– Помощь нужна. Я отстал от своих и потерялся, – начал врать Стив.

Не знал он, что сказать толкового, у кого попросить помощи, чтобы вернуться обратно из этого места, где бы он ни находился.

«Фьюри» принюхался.

– Статус у тебя какой? Или ты кастрат?

– Почему кастрат?

С каждым встреченным человеком, произнесённым словом вокруг становилось непонятнее. Начинало складываться впечатление, что всё происходящее обычный сон, а он, падая с хеликэрриеров, неслабо приложился головой о воду или камень на дне.

– Не пахнешь, – объяснил «Фьюри». – Какой статус? Омега? Бета? Беты нам не нужны.

Насчёт запаха Стив бы с ним не согласился. Он пах, даже, скорее, вонял после купания в канаве, но, видимо, от него ждали чего-то совершенно другого.

– Не пахну, – подтвердил Стив. – И поэтому вы мне не станете помогать? Расскажите тогда, как добраться до следующего города или где переночевать можно.

– Как с неба свалился, – проворчал «Фьюри». – Нет городов. До ближайшего посёлка день пути на собаках. Мы живём в вечной зиме, у нас нет лишних и нет лишнего. Вокруг горы и лес.

В зал внезапно ворвался тот самый мужик без шапки, который толкнул Стива у входа, и рявкнул «Фьюри»:

– И вообще всем скажи, что я не вдовец! Вернётся мой, на хрен всех «женихов» заломает!

«Фьюри» осуждающе покачал головой.

– Какой же ты упрямый, Рамлоу. Сколько уже времени прошло…

– Месяц! Месяц всего прошёл! – он оглядел Стива, принюхался. – Бета, что ли? Эй, бета, пойдёшь ко мне подмастерьем? Я кузнец.

Нутро словно кипятком обожгло. Стив стиснул кулаки с такой силой, что перчатки затрещали. Рамлоу, и здесь Рамлоу. И если умом Стив понимал, что командир Страйка ни в чём перед ним не виноват, приказы начальства обсуждать с кем-либо было не принято, но горечь разочарования не отпускала. Нравился ему Брок, и вот так вот ошибиться было больно. А потому Стив даже и не знал, что ответить. Он хотел как-то выбраться из этого мира, а не работу себе искать.

– Действительно, – согласился «Фьюри». – Иди… бета. Рамлоу, его долю получишь только завтра. Полдень уже миновал.

Рамлоу кивнул так, что на лоб упала чёрная прядь, и сказал Стиву:

– Идём, пока ты тут не околел.

Выбора, похоже, Стиву снова никто оставлять не собирался. Либо с Рамлоу, либо на улицу, и делай что хочешь. Следовало поблагодарить хотя бы за это, да некого. Не «Фьюри» же?

Стив пожал плечами и пошёл следом за Рамлоу, не в первый раз, кстати. Оставалась надежда, что именно он пояснит, что же происходит вокруг, откуда такая серость в домах и людях, что за беты и омеги.

– Я не вдовец, – с ходу сообщил Рамлоу, едва они вышли на улицу. – Мой альфа – охотник, он просто в лесу задержался. Бывает. Около Сварты дичи почти нет, охотникам приходится далеко уходить. Так что не вздумай яйца подкатывать – отшибу. – Он снова принюхался к Стиву. – Сегодня у меня банный день, повезло тебе. И еда найдётся, что ж я, изверг, голодом морить? Остались запасы.

– Не вдовец, – покладисто повторил Стив.

Не собирался он яйца подкатывать, не к Рамлоу и не после того, как узнал о Баки. Но эта странная категоричность, стойкое желание оправдаться удивляли. Стив помнил Рамлоу другим, твёрдым, острым на язык, с не самым простым и приятным характером. Но Рамлоу никогда ни перед кем не оправдывался.

Вести о бане порадовали.

Стив шёл следом за Рамлоу, смотрел на выбритый затылок, до последнего надеясь, что командир Страйка развернётся на пятках и, ухмыльнувшись знакомо, гаркнет:

– Чего нос повесил, Кэп? Живы же все.

Но Рамлоу шёл молча. Он отвёл Стива на край посёлка, где у незамерзающего быстрого ручья стояла кузница, а при ней – дом и баня.

– Ты сегодня ел? – спросил Рамлоу, входя в приземистый бревенчатый домик со щелями между брёвнами, законопаченными мхом.

Стив задумался и ответил отрицательно.

Сегодняшний день и начался-то затемно. Они с Наташей и Соколом покинули полузаброшенное убежище, чтобы что? Победить? Разве можно победить собственное правительство, которое не в курсе, что с ним собираются воевать? Времени перекусить не нашлось, даже воды выпить было некогда, всё откладывали на момент, когда станет полегче, поспокойнее, попроще.

В доме кузнеца пахло теплом и именно домом. Такого не бывает в обставленных дизайнерской мебелью квартирах, неживых, зато хоть на обложку выставляй, а здесь и правда жили. Лавки и простой стол были застелены вышитыми явно вручную полотенцами. Стиву очень сложно было представить Рамлоу с иголкой в руках, хотя он на удивление гармонично вписывался в уют собственного дома.

– Почему ты меня к себе позвал? – спросил Стив, присев на лавку.

– Мне подмастерье нужен, – объяснил Рамлоу, растапливая плиту и ставя на неё закопчённый чайник. – И мужик, который будет гонять от меня альф, а то я одному уже морду прижёг, Николас вон сердится. А что ты бета, так то мой альфа, когда вернётся, ревновать не будет. Ты вообще откуда взялся?

– Я потерялся, – аккуратно сказал Стив, продолжая рассматривать Рамлоу, совершенно другого и в то же время невероятно похожего на того, с кем он был знаком, ходил по барам в пятницу и пару раз даже проснулся в субботу.

Можно было у него попросить помощи, но вот так вот выкладывать все карты на стол Стив не собирался, хотя сердце и рвалось побыстрее убраться отсюда, найти Баки, а там уже по обстоятельствам. Не впервой составлять план на коленке, хотя обычно ничем хорошим такие планы не заканчивались.

– С Луны упал, ага, – Рамлоу поправил запевший чайник. – С собой ни нормальной одежды, ни денег, ни припасов, ничего. Пахнешь… вот вымоемся, и выяснится, кем ты пахнешь. Ты не альфа и не омега, а беты так далеко на севере не бывают, не выживают они тут почему-то. Морда битая, в ноге дыра… Кто ты, бета?

– Я потерялся, – упрямо повторил тот, глядя прямо в светло-карие глаза. – Сам не знаю, где я и как сюда попал.

Стив хотел было добавить о том, что он как раз таки знает, кто такой Брок Рамлоу, но промолчал, не время пока что делиться такими откровениями.

– Я не об этом спрашивал, – покачал головой Рамлоу. – Я спросил – кто ты, а не откуда.

– Стив Роджерс, акробат, бета, – продолжил врать Стив, вплетая в рассказ те факты, которые ему подходили.

Как он понял – альфы как-то особенно пахнут, а не пахнут беты или кастраты. Вот уж последним быть совершенно не хотелось. А с акробатом и вовсе всё было просто. В сороковые что только не приходилось выделывать на сцене, чтобы хоть как-то развлечь замученных войной солдат или привлечь население к покупке облигаций.

– Допустим, – Рамлоу сунул в глиняные кружки по свёрточку каких-то трав и залил кипятком. Подумал и достал из кладовки хлеб, мёд и вяленое мясо. – Ешь. Потом поможешь мне дров натаскать, и баню истопим.

Казалось, что Рамлоу не поверил ни единому его слову, ну разве что кроме имени, но Стив и не настаивал. Последние события показывали – верить нельзя никому во избежание предательства. У Наташи, к примеру, были свои резоны во всём этом, никак не связанные с правильностью и честью. Соколу не терпелось снова поучаствовать в чём-то глобальном. Тони, слишком занятый делами компании, и вовсе не нашёл времени выслушать вроде как друга. Даже заигрывавшая и строившая глазки соседка – и та оказалась агентом, приставленным приглядывать за не до конца размороженным достоянием истории страны. Никем другим считать себя не получалось. Он экспонат, рядом с которым замечательно фотографироваться, но не более.

– Мёду себе положи, – посоветовал Рамлоу. – Ложку, не больше. Он тут бешеных денег стоит. Пчёл-то нет.

– Почему нет? – спросил Стив, не успев заткнуть себе рот, но от предложенного угощения не отказался.

Странный, плотный по структуре хлеб пах незнакомо. Стив поднёс его к самому лицу, принюхался, стараясь разобраться в том, что же его напрягает, но так и не сумел. Зато мёд, янтарный, тягучий, пах так, что пришлось сдерживаться, чтобы не намазать на ломоть больше предложенного.

– Ну точно с Луны, – Брок положил пол-ложки мёда в кружку и принялся размешивать. – Зима у нас. Вечная. Уже лет… да много. Когда мне пять-шесть было, ещё помню, зелень была, цветы. Но уже давно ничего такого нет. Так что мёд – это то, что мой муж нашёл в старом дупле. Всё домой притащил. На юге-то всё есть, но у меня денег таких нет – мёд покупать. А сахар тоже дорогой.

– Староста сказал, что вам беты не нужны, – попробовал для себя решить этот вопрос Стив. Очень хотелось понять, куда он попал и, главное, как выбираться. Потому что знакомые лица в незнакомой атмосфере настораживали, но никакой информации не давали.

Будь это сон или бред, «Фьюри» бы его знал.

– Они у нас просто не выживают, – объяснил Рамлоу. – Омеги легко приспосабливаются к чему угодно, альфы сильные, справляются, а на бет чёрная тоска нападает, и они просто угасают или с ума сходят. У нас обычно как – живёт один альфа с двумя омегами. Раньше вместо второго омеги беты были, да теперь нет их. И детей нет. Со временем все вымрем. Ты, кстати, на бету-то и не похож, больше на альфу. Но не пахнешь. И бетой ты не пахнешь. Но вроде не кастрат, а?

Стив смутился, отвёл взгляд.

Не понимал он и половины того, что говорил Рамлоу. Альфы, беты, омеги. Если здесь уже столько десятилетий зима, то как же люди до сих пор выжили, как детей рожали?

– Я не отсюда, – качнул головой Стив, решаясь внести немного откровенности. Ничего, если что – отобьётся. – Многого не знаю. А как вы выживаете, если зима постоянная?

– Да вот выживаем как-то, – усмехнулся Рамлоу. – У нас тут со старых времён шахта с жилой кристаллов, которые для магии хороши. Мы их на юг продаём, вся деревня в шахте копается. Все альфы, и староста тоже. А я им инструменты кую и чиню. Омеги за собаками следят, за домом, снег после метелей разгребают. Случится что в шахте – пойдут выручать. Ну и уголь там же берут для кузницы. А мой альфа для всей деревни мясо добывает, охотник он. Южане нам продовольствие продают, староста на всех по-честному делит.

Стив ещё хотел спросить про женщин, потому что о них не прозвучало пока ни разу, да и в городе попадались лишь одни мужики, провожавшие его хмурыми неприветливыми взглядами, но промолчал. Мало ли как тут дела с этим обстояли. Может, тоже каждой семье по квоте выдавалась возможность поехать, к примеру, в другой, более крупный город, а там уже… Стив снова покраснел. Не его, короче, это дело.

Чай, хотя трудно было назвать чаем в полном смысле слова тот отвар, что подал Рамлоу, пошёл на ура. Стив выпил целую кружку, заев ломтём хлеба, а к вяленому мясу не притронулся. Успел он понять, что с продовольствием здесь не очень, а объедать хозяина, скорее всего, потерявшего мужа, не дело.

– Показывай дрова, – решил занять себя хоть чем-то полезным Стив.

Рамлоу допил чай, убрал оставшуюся еду в кладовку и вывел Стива во двор, к поленнице.

– Вот корзина, – сказал он, – вон баня. В предбанник надо натаскать три полных корзины. Потом я приду и печь растоплю.

За делом голова работала лучше.

Стив и сам не замечал, как махал топором, разбивая поленья на чушки поменьше.

Получалось, он попал всё-таки в совершенно другой мир, наполненный магией, сложный и не очень понятный. Задавать слишком много вопросов было опасно, не хотелось привлекать к себе избыточное внимание, заострять на том, насколько он не отсюда. Пока следовало осмотреться.

Когда Стив натаскал дров в тёмную низкую баню, Рамлоу как раз заканчивал носить туда воду из ручья и сливать её в большой бак, вмурованный в печь. Потом он растопил печь и зажёг в бане лампу, которая светилась тёплым жёлтым светом. Сам «светлячок» был спрятан в железную сетку.

Баня прогрелась быстро, и Рамлоу велел:

– Скидывай с себя всё в предбаннике и иди греться. Сменка тебе вот лежит. Может, тесновата будет, зато чистая.

Стив послушался. Быстро раздевшись, он нырнул в тёмный зев парилки и опустился на низкую, грубо сколоченную лавку, втянул носом запахи чего-то похожего на хвою и дерево. Тело благодарно впитывало жар, всё же достаточно промёрзнув в этом странном мире.

Парная оказалась совсем небольшой.

Когда глаза привыкли к полумраку, Стив рассмотрел тёмные, почти чёрные бревенчатые стены, кадушку с парящей водой и замоченными в ней ветками какого-то растения.

Вскоре пришел и сам хозяин.

Здешний Рамлоу оказался жилистым, с сильными рабочими мускулами, перевитыми венами руками и ногами, с волосатой грудью, животом и конечностями, и при этом удивительно белокожим, словно никогда не загорал. Только лицо и шея были словно опалены жаром кузницы.

Сердце предательски сжалось в груди.

А ведь тот Рамлоу Стиву нравился, очень нравился. Красивый, хищный – он не шёл ни в какое сравнение со всеми, с кем пробовал сойтись Стив в попытке получить хоть немножечко личного в новом незнакомом ему мире.

И вот опять новый мир и новый Рамлоу.

– Меня, кстати, Марк зовут, – сообщил Рамлоу, набирая тёплой воды в шайку. – А кличут Броком. Барсуком. За характер. Потрёшь мне спину?

– Потру, – подтвердил Стив, не без удовольствия разглядывая этого Рамлоу.

Поначалу Стив напрягся, услышав совершенно другое имя, но прозвище всё расставило по местам. Таки Брок.

– Как мне тебя называть? – спросил Стив, зачерпнув нечто пахнущее травами, очень похожее на жидкое мыло.

– Да как хочешь, – Рамлоу опёрся ладонями о скамью, чуть расставил ноги и скруглил спину. – Начинай, акробат.

Спина была хороша, широкая, с тугими жгутами рабочих мышц, которые не получишь, даже сутками пропадая в спортзале, но Стив старался не отвлекаться. Да, Брок. Да, похож на того Рамлоу из его мира. Но у Стива там остался Баки, живой Баки, и все остальные меркли рядом с ним. Потому Стив отмывал Брока, стараясь загнать в себя поглубже неуместное любование. Не имел он на него права, тем более по отношению к замужнему омеге. Хоть Стив и не знал, чем омега отличается от альфы.

Рамлоу довольно покряхтывал под руками Стива. Потом забрал у него мочалку и начал отмываться сам. Он не красовался, но света, чтобы рассмотреть его, было достаточно.

– Чего стоишь? – спросил он. – Вон вторая мочалка, мойся, потом я тебе спину потру. Веничком меня похлещешь?

С мытьём Стив справился быстро, хоть странная мочалка так и норовила выскользнуть из рук и ускакать куда-то под низкую лавку. Спину свою Стив доверил Броку совершенно спокойно, хотелось отмыть с себя в конце концов ту липкую мерзкую дрянь, в которую он ухнул с головой, когда оказался в этом мире. А вот с веником он оторвался. У Стива было очень много претензий к своему Рамлоу, и только таким образом он хоть как-то мог отвести душу.

Рамлоу довольно покряхтывал, постанывал, хэкал и эхал.

– Давай ещё! – подбадривал он. – Соскучился я по венику!

Стив только веник в руке взвесил и снова принялся за дело, отходив Брока с ног до головы до красных полос на теле, потом самолично его намылил, смыл, окатив из тазика водой, и выставил в холодную отдыхать.

– Посиди, хозяин, я сам справлюсь.

– Смотри не угори, – предупредил Рамлоу.

– Я крепкий, – отмахнулся Стив и скрылся в парной, развалился на полке, наслаждаясь приятным влажным жаром, незнакомым ароматом веника и мокрой распаренной древесины.

Было время подумать, взвесить всё, что он узнал за день.

Новый мир, незнакомый, непонятный. Те же лица, люди, и в то же время даже они другие, или это Стив не удосуживался копнуть глубже тех, кто его раньше окружал? Омеги, альфы, беты. Круглогодичная зима, магия. Любознательность требовала времени, чтобы до конца разобраться в строении этого мира, но оставался ещё Баки, в том мире, один и в руках Гидры.

Быстро домывшись, Стив вышел в холодную, завернулся в предложенный отрез ткани, сел недалеко от хозяина.

– Как у нас говорят, в бане веник дороже денег, – Рамлоу протянул Стиву деревянную кружку с холодным можжевеловым отваром. А потом вдруг ткнулся носом ему в шею и принюхался. – Бля… Да что ты такое, парень? Ты совсем не пахнешь! Ни хуя ты не бета, беты тоже пахнут.

Стив крупно вздрогнул, отшатнулся, накрыв ладонью то место на шее, куда пришлось прикосновение.

– Я не отсюда, – тихо сказал он. – Совсем не отсюда.

– А чего же смотришь на меня как на знакомца? – спросил Рамлоу. – Что, у вас на Луне тоже Брок Рамлоу водится?

– Водится, – подтвердил Стив. – Только Брок – его имя, а не прозвище, хотя, соглашусь, он его оправдывает более чем полностью. Мы работаем… работали вместе. Я… – он на мгновение замялся, нахмурился, по привычке потерев большим пальцем между бровями. – У нас нет бет, омег… я не знаю, как это, кто это.

– Охуеть! – всплеснул руками Рамлоу, едва не облившись. – А кто у вас тогда рожает-то?

– Женщины, – осторожно ответил Стив, чувствуя, что сейчас получит приличный ворох не очень приличной информации, слишком неоднозначной была реакция собеседника.

– Что?! – вытаращил глаза Брок. – А они бывают? Что, правда женщины? С этими, с сиськами? – он жестом нарисовал что-то размера двенадцатого.

– Ты так говоришь, будто бы они мифические существа, – улыбнулся Стив, слегка смутившись представления Брока о женщинах. – Из сказок. – Но тут до него дошло: – Погоди, у вас женщин нет, но кто тогда рожает?

– Омеги, ясное дело! – воскликнул Брок. – Понятно, что не в наших краях, без солнца ребёнка не выносить, но омеги. Носят по девять месяцев, а потом маг извлекает ребёнка. А у вас как? Правда… – понизив голос, спросил Рамлоу, – что эти… женщины… рожают тем же местом, что и зачинают?

– Можно я не буду спрашивать, как у вас рожают омеги?

Щёки полыхали смущением. Стив поёрзал на лавке, завернулся плотнее в отрез ткани, стараясь не смотреть на Брока. А ведь он омега, и, получается, тоже мог выносить и, прости господи, родить ребёнка. Мужчина.

Сколько Стив ни обдумывал этот момент, у него никак не получалось разобраться в альтернативной анатомии местных жителей. Ещё удивляло то, что Брок вообще знал, кто такие женщины, значит, когда-то они всё-таки здесь да были. Но, видимо, очень-очень давно.

– Так я ж тебе сказал – приходит маг и извлекает ребёнка, – удивился Брок. – А у вас что, и магов нет?

Стив покачал головой. Он себе слабо мог представить всё то, что рассказывал Брок.

– Потому я и не пахну как эти ваши беты. Не могу пахнуть.

– А как вы тогда определяете, кто вам подходит? – с интересом спросил Брок. – У нас всё просто: чей запах нравится и привлекает, тот тебе и подходит.

– Общаемся, – проронил Стив. – Встречаемся, гулять вместе ходим, узнаём друг друга, вместе жить пробуем, а там…

Даже горечь по поводу несостоявшихся отношений с тем Рамлоу отошла на другой план. В этом мире партнёры, словно звери, опознавали свою пару по запаху. Такое сложно было уместить в голове, очень сложно.

– И как, срабатывает? – скептически спросил Брок, допил отвар и начал одеваться.

– Когда как. С кем-то уживаешься, а с кем-то судьба разводит.

На сердце навалилась тяжесть, придавливая к земле. Стив повёл плечами, стараясь привычно сбросить всё личное, запихать как можно глубже в себя, чтобы думать не мешало. Слишком болезненной была тема. Не только из-за Рамлоу, но и из-за Баки.

Стив быстро оделся в ту одежду, что дал ему Брок, выглянул в маленькое окошко.

– Темнеет.

– Да, вечер уже. Пойдём, ложиться пора.

Увидев большую, прямо огромную кровать, Стив оторопел, оглянулся на Брока и вовсе потерял дар речи – тот явно собирался укладываться рядом.

– Подожди, мы вместе спать будем?

– Ну да, замёрзнем же иначе к хуям. Дом за ночь выстывает. Ложись, не стой.

Не сказать, чтобы Стив обрадовался перспективе.

Одно дело просыпаться утром субботы с любовником в одной постели, молча завтракать и расползаться по квартирам, и совсем другое – вот так вот укладываться рядом с совершенно незнакомым человеком, но спорить было неохота, да и Брок был приютившим его хозяином, а потому он быстро разделся до коротких подштанников и нырнул под три тяжёлых одеяла, умостившись на самом краю.

– Доброй ночи.

– Доброй… – Брок подкатился к нему, прижался спиной к спине и блаженно застонал: – О, какой ты горячий!

Стив невнятно буркнул в ответ и закрыл глаза.


	2. Chapter 2

Брок, измученный холодом одиночества, заснул почти сразу и спокойно проспал всю длинную ночь, а утром не спешил вставать. Никакое количество одеял не сравнится с живым человеческим теплом. Весь тот месяц, что его альфа отсутствовал, Брок не высыпался, потому что мёрз по ночам.

Валяясь в постели и греясь о Стива, Брок лениво размышлял о том, что тот рассказал ему вчера. Надо же, женщины. Да ещё и рожают. Про женщин Брок слышал, когда подростками они с приятелями собирались в укромном местечке и разговаривали на темы, которые взрослые считали неприличными. Кто тогда заговорил о женщинах? А, Рон, его как раз возили на юг лечиться, он вернулся и оттуда привёз эту сплетню. Что где-то у кого-то когда-то были женщины.

Может, далеко-далеко, так далеко на юге, что не доехать, они и были, но в этих суровых краях шахтёров и охотников не выживали даже беты.

Да и вообще всё это неважно.

Как удачно подвернулся этот Стив! И постель согреет, и спину потрёт, и в кузнице поможет. Интересно, а как они там живут без течки и гона? А, неважно!

Брок с сожалением выбрался из нагретой постели, умылся, оделся и пошёл в общинный дом за пайком на себя и на Стива.

Проснулся Стив неожиданно поздно, перевернулся на бок, подмяв подушку, уткнулся в неё носом, чувствуя, что впервые за несколько месяцев действительно выспался и… сознание подкинуло картинки из вчерашнего дня, напомнив и о пиздеце в его родном мире, и об этом, новом и непонятном. Захотелось выругаться.

Откатившись на свою половину кровати, Стив открыл глаза, глянув на низко нависший бревенчатый потолок, прислушался. В доме было тихо, лишь где-то едва различимо выл ветер, видимо, хозяин давно проснулся и ушёл по каким-то своим делам, оставив гостя досыпать в тепле.

Ему тоже следовало вставать.

Ступни обожгло холодом, стоило опустить их на пол.

Поёжившись, Стив поднялся, вышел из единственной комнаты на кухню, не одеваясь, огляделся и как был, в коротких подштанниках выскользнул на улицу, быстро затворив за спиной тяжёлую дверь, чтобы хоть немного сберечь тепло в доме.

Морозный свежий ветер лизнул обнажённую кожу. Стив потянулся, повёл плечами и сорвался с места, наворачивая круги вокруг домика. Пиздец пиздецом, но телу требовалась физическая нагрузка.

Брок чуть не разронял горшки и свёртки, увидев эту картину.

– Ты что, рехнулся?! – крикнул он. – Ступай в дом, околеешь! И завтракать пора!

– Три круга и приду, – улыбнулся Стив, не без удовольствия замечая, как тело наливается прежней силой и бодростью. Даже простреленное бедро, благо пуля прошла навылет, уже не болело, тянуло немного, чесалось, но не более.

Ещё Стив во время пробежки приметил большой чугунный котёл у угла дома, затянутый ледяной коркой – самое то, чтобы умыться.

Брок пожал плечами и пошёл готовить завтрак. Настроение у него было куда лучше, чем в предыдущие недели. Конечно, Стив – не его альфа, но Брок, как и любая омега, очень плохо переносил одиночество. Ему нужно было о ком-то заботиться, хоть завтрак готовить.

Закончив с упражнениями, Стив остановился у котла и несильно ударил кулаком. Во все стороны брызнули ледяные осколки. Котёл протяжно загудел, но воды на дне не обнаружилось. Стив озадаченно заглянул внутрь, прикидывая, какой же был ночью мороз, если выставленный вчера из бани котёл вымерз до самого дна. Теперь становились понятными и уместными тяжеленные двери в домах, толстые стены и крохотные окошки.

– Как же здесь выживают-то? – буркнул себе под нос Стив и вошёл в дом, моментально согреваясь живым теплом от растопленного очага.

– Умывальня вон, – Брок кивнул в угол кухни, где над раковиной висел рукомойник, полный подогретой воды. – Завтрак сейчас будет. Поедим – и в кузницу. Ты о кузнечном деле знаешь что? Или у вас там и кузниц нет?

– Кузницы есть, и достаточно много, но мне работать в них не приходилось, – признался Стив, собрал в ладони немного тёплой воды, умылся с довольным стоном, потёр шею, плечи и грудь. – Но учусь я быстро.

– Учишься – это хорошо, – Брок поставил на стол горшок с кашей, добавил в кашу топлёного сала. – В общем, с едой у нас так: по утрам в общинном доме выдаются пайки. Нам с тобой как омеге с бетой – поменьше, альфам – побольше. Мой альфа охотник был, так что мясо у нас всегда водилось, но сейчас вот нет. Ты охотиться можешь?

Тут стоило задуматься.

Охотиться Стиву не приходилось даже в сороковых. До экспериментов Эрскина он был слишком болезненным, чтобы даже отбиться от крыс, штурмующих дома Бруклина по ночам, а потом стало не до охоты, война не давала ни минуты свободного времени, да и о пропитании всегда заботился Баки, способный договориться с кем угодно на выгодных для себя условиях. Но сильно ли охота отличалась от того, чем приходилось заниматься в ЩИТе? Точно так же искать следы? Загонять? Да, зверь хитрее, но что мешало хотя бы попробовать?

– Могу, – не очень уверенно ответил Стив, усаживаясь за стол.

– То есть никогда не охотился, но готов попробовать, – сообразил Брок, накладывая Стиву миску каши. – Это хорошо. У нас тут особо зверя нет. Белые медведи, карибу немного, они мох из-под снега выкапывают. Лоси. За горами океан, там тюлени есть. Но это далеко. Бурых медведей почти не осталось. Есть незамерзающие речки, ну, на которых проталины есть, там можно рыбу ловить и лосося в сезон. Снасти есть, рогатина на медведя есть, ножи тоже. Ты ешь, ешь.

Стив уплетал кашу и слушал рассказ Брока о местной живности. Особо его удивило предостережение – не соваться к горам ни днём, ни тем более ближе к закату, и про то, что снежные вараны, конечно, очень вкусные и их кожа стоит огромных денег, но с одной такой тварью не всегда могли справиться даже с десяток опытных охотников из больших городов, что уж говорить об одиночках.

В голосе Брока проступила тщательно запрятанная грусть. Стив хотел было спросить, но промолчал, внутренне надеясь на то, что его муж не решил попытать удачу именно со снежным чудовищем.

– Мой альфа всё мечтал поймать варана в капкан, и чтобы мы на юг уехали, – вздохнул Брок. – А я его отговаривал. Такой капкан, чтобы варана удержать, я не сделаю. Не работаю со сталью, потому что уголь нужного жара не даёт.

– Как вы жили? – спросил Стив и тут же пожалел об этом, заметив, как вздрогнул и поджал тонкие губы Брок, но вопрос был уже задан. – Не хочешь – не отвечай.

– Хорошо жили, – ответил Брок. – Альфа мой охотится, десятая часть добычи была наша, остальное на всю Сварту делим. В кузнице помогает. Шкуры выделывает, шьёт из них. У нас самые лучшие одеяла в Сварте, самые тёплые. И одежда самая лучшая. Летом мы с ним на юг ездим, меняем шкуры на ткань, на мёд, на сушёные фрукты. Он сладкое очень любит просто. А у нас со сладким беда. Один раз нашёл старый замёрзший пчелиный улей, прямо на месте налопался мёда с воском так, что живот болел, – Брок улыбнулся. – Любит он меня. Второго омегу брать отказался, а к нему многие липнут.

Рассказ больно ударил под дых: то, как Брок говорил о своём супруге, хотя и прошёл уже целый месяц с его пропажи в лесах, словно тот вышел баню растопить, отзывалось в груди Стива тянущей тоской, воспоминаниями о слишком далёком, о Баки. Ведь он смирился с его гибелью, хоть так и не сумел до конца отпустить.

– Ты ешь, ешь, – велел Брок. – Горячего обеда не будет.

Стив ел, хотя аппетит полностью пропал.

О Баки больно было думать, а не думать не получалось. На мосту Стив не увидел в его глазах ни грамма узнавания, только в какой-то момент проступившее недоумение, которое не позволило ударить в полную силу. На хеликэрриерах Баки был словно хорошо отлаженный механизм, бил не щадя, сразу на поражение, стрелял, надеясь обезвредить.

Стив не знал, как Баки попал в Гидру, что там с ним делали и много ли в том человеке с железной рукой от Баки Барнса, да и Стиву было всё равно. Главное – жив.

После завтрака Брок сноровисто вымыл посуду и сказал:

– Теперь в кузницу. Дел полно. И народ набежит на тебя посмотреть. Как же, целый бета!

Целый бета.

Для Стива эта фраза прозвучала с издёвкой, напоминая о том, кем он был: цирковой мартышкой, исключением, уникумом что там, со своими модификациями и тщательно прописанной биографией, что здесь, а хотелось просто жить.

Он молча пошёл за Броком. Пусть смотрят, ничего, он уже привык.

Брок поставил Стива раздувать угли в горне и держать заготовки и принялся за работу.

За день к ним действительно под самыми разными предлогами заглянули все омеги Сварты – альфы с утра уходили на работу в шахту или на охоту. Брок тихо бесился. Нашли себе развлечение, бездельники!

С утра Брок был вежлив – на свой лад. К обеду посуровел. А к вечеру просто слал всех, кто являлся не по делу. Чуть не послал и Фьюри, но тот пришёл с заказом.

– Рамлоу, срочно нужно три кайла.

– Да что они с ними делают?! – взвился Брок. – Грызут, что ли?

– Жила гранитная, – снизошёл до объяснений Фьюри. – Когда сделаешь?

– Завтра к вечеру, – ответил Брок. – Пусть только сломанные мне занесут. Оплата обычная?

– Да, – кивнул Фьюри и поправил мохнатую шапку. – Как помощник?

– Хороший помощник, – оскалился Брок. – Ну так я сломанные кайла жду.

День для Стива прошёл интересно и даже познавательно. Ему всегда нравились рабочие специальности, нравилась чужая сила, целеустремлённость, и всё это было в Броке в полной мере.

С самого утра к ним в кузню нет-нет да кто-нибудь заглядывал, рассматривал раздетого по пояс Стива с каким-то голодным интересом и скрывался, стоило Броку только взгляд поднять на незваного гостя. Но было заметно, что кузнецу этот проходной двор был поперёк горла. А появление Фьюри и вовсе чуть не стало точкой невозврата, Стив видел, каких трудов Броку стоило не швырнуть молот в голову старосты.

Когда принесли кайла, Стив присвистнул. Длинные шипы каждого из инструментов были погнуты под совершенно разными невозможными углами.

– Однако, – хмыкнул Стив, удобно перехватил деревянную рукоятку, взвесил в ладони, пробежался пальцами по покорёженному металлу и, поднапрягшись, выровнял шип, выгнув его в нужную сторону. Осталось только немного поработать молотом.

– Шта? – вытаращился на него Брок.

Стив оглянулся.

– Неправильно? Вернуть как было?

– Не, но бля!.. – Брок не находил связных слов.

То, на что ему требовалось несколько часов работы, молот и горн, Стив выправил просто пальцами. Ни хрена себе «бета»!

– Оставь, – наконец выдавил Брок. – Завтра доделаем.

Отложив выправленные инструменты, Стив вытер руки ветошью. По идее, он помог, но вот рад ли был помощи Брок, понять так и не получилось. Спрашивать и нарываться на возможную грубость Стив не стал. Рамлоу из его мира терпеть не мог, когда кто-то лез в его работу, пусть даже и с благими намерениями, и вместо благодарности очень запросто можно было огрести тяжёлым словцом поперёк хребта.

На улице было свежо.

Из распахнутых настежь дверей кузницы тянуло жаром, облизывая голую спину Стива, тело гудело от правильной нагрузки, радовалось, что его хозяин в кои-то веки не просиживал за столом над бумажками целый день, а трудился, не разгибаясь.

– Ей, бета, – раздался от забора весёлый голос. – А не хочешь ко мне прийти помочь?

Стив обернулся и столкнулся взглядом с Уилсоном. Сокол и в этом мире скалился почём зря, вызывая беспричинное глухое раздражение, но там он хоть полезным был.

– А не хочешь ли на хуй пойти, балабол? – выглянул из кузницы Брок с кайлом в руке.

– Хочу, в том-то и дело, – ещё шире растянул губы в улыбке Уилсон, окинул Стива плотоядным взглядом. – Если тут тело такое, то что же в штанах?

Стива словно вдоль позвоночника плетью протянуло, он скривился и, отвернувшись, скрылся в доме.

– Что, у Райли на тебя уже не встаёт даже в гон? – усмехнулся Брок. – Пошёл отсюда, пока в лоб не получил, придурок!

– Злой ты, Рамлоу, жалко, что ли, поделиться? – поморщился Уилсон, но свалил.

Стив наскоро отмылся в рукомойнике, стараясь стереть с себя неприятный сальный взгляд того, кто упорно пытался навязаться в друзья в другом мире.

– Не кисни! – Брок похлопал Стива по плечу и тоже принялся мыться. – Уилсон – та еще блядь-вседавалка. А ты молодец и силач. Никогда такого не видел, чтобы кайло просто пальцами выправили.

– Ничего сложного, – пожав плечами, ответил Стив. И только тогда сообразил, что Брок не в курсе всех его физических возможностей, потому и удивлялся, но добавлять ничего не стал. – Тебе ещё с чем-нибудь помочь? Дрова там, или ещё что?

– Да, дров давай наколем про запас, пока не стемнело, – сказал Брок. – И напилим. У меня пила двуручная, неудобно с ней одному. А то, по приметам, скоро буран нагрянет, на улицу не высунешься.

– Сам справлюсь, не ходи наружу, похолодало.

Накинув на плечи грубую серую рубаху, Стив подхватил топор. Сейчас хотелось чего-то такого – тяжёлого, монотонного, чтобы злая тоска по прошлому отпустила, чтобы не думать, не перебирать в голове варианты, а отрешиться от всего.

Толстые поваленные деревья обнаружились за кузницей. Стив вздохнул, глянул в сторону блёклого, какого-то выцветшего заката и взялся за топор, с каждым ударом выгоняя из себя хандру, укрепляясь в решимости, что справится со всем. Всегда справлялся. Зачем ему пила и помощник, когда Стив поленья руками разламывать мог, тем более когда никто чужой не видел?

Брок тем временем готовил на ужин рагу из остатков вяленого мяса и сушёных овощей. Мясо было последнее. Солнце, скорее бы вернулся его альфа! Без добычи, раненый, какой угодно, лишь бы живой!

Стив вошел в дом, когда низкое местное солнце лениво опустилось за горизонт. На общем энтузиазме наколов дров на пару месяцев вперёд, он сложил их у дальней стены кузницы, где и должна была быть поленница. Наполнив ковшик водой, вышел обратно на улицу, разделся до подштанников и, наклонившись, полил себе на голову.

Брок выглянул во двор с ярким фонарём в руках.

– Ты что, простуды совсем не боишься? – встревоженно спросил он. – С нашими морозами шутить не стоит, Стив. Весна не придёт.

– Не боюсь, – улыбнулся Стив, разогнав моментально остывающую воду ладонями по телу. – В детстве очень часто болел, был слабым. Знаешь, про таких говорят – в чём только душа держится. Мама чуть ли не каждую неделю священника приглашала исповедовать умирающего, один Баки в меня всегда верил. А сейчас меня очень сложно убить.

Стив оттянул пояс подштаников вниз, прикрыв второй ладонью член, и показал затянувшееся тонкой пока что кожей отверстие от пулевого.

– Это ещё что? Из арбалета? – Брок уставился на шрам.

– Можно и так сказать, насквозь пробило.

Как объяснить Броку про огнестрельное оружие, Стив не знал, не особо он понимал уровень развития этого мира, а арбалетный болт вполне мог нанести похожий урон.

– Месяца два, да?

– Вчера утром или позавчера, но точно не больше двух дней прошло, – покачал головой Стив, осознавая, что сдаёт самого себя с головой, но почему-то Броку хотелось верить, как и тому Рамлоу. Он казался близким по духу, понятным Стиву.

Брок поджал губы, покачал головой и сказал:

– Никому об этом не говори. Никогда. Идём ужинать, стемнело уже.

Встряхнувшись, Стив вошёл в дом, повесил на крючок ковшик и снова натянул рубаху из неприятного телу грубого волокна, сел за стол, на котором уже вкусно пах горшок с рагу.

Ели молча. Стив старался не смотреть в сторону Брока, но взгляд нет-нет да цеплялся за ладони, сильную красивую шею, виднеющуюся в вороте точно такой же, как и у Стива, рубахи, упрямую острую линию челюсти. Не имел он права так смотреть, не имел.

Брок неторопливо ел. Он незаметно положил Стиву вдвое больше, чем себе, как привык класть своему альфе.

В этот раз убирать со стола и мыть посуду вызвался сам Стив, у него сердце кровью обливалось, когда он видел, как утром Брок отскребал в холодной воде чугунок от немного подгоревшей каши. И вообще ухаживать за Броком, помогать ему казалось правильным.

А Брок остановившимся взглядом смотрел в кружку с травяным настоем и думал, что хватит обманывать себя. Вторая луна пошла, как его альфы нет. Он больше не вернётся. Лес или горы забрали его. Как забрали многих до него и заберут после него. Пора принять это. Просто принять. Оплакать своего альфу и жить дальше, как получится. Вдовцом.

Спать укладывались также в тишине. Стив смотрел на Брока, на его чересчур скупые дёрганные движения и понять не мог, что же переменилось в этом человеке за день. Вроде бы ещё с утра он зубоскалил с заглядывавшими в кузню посмотреть на Стива омегами, а сейчас словно сдулся, начал трескаться, ломаться под каким-то неподъёмным грузом.

– Эй, ты как?

Стив в момент оказался рядом, заглянул в глаза Брока и тут же отступил на шаг назад: яркие, почти жёлтые глаза потухли, выгорели, потеряли блеск.

– Вдовец, – как камень в колодец, уронил слово Брок. – Спать надо.

Что на это сказать, Стив не знал, он на мгновение сжал ладонью плечо Брока, делясь своими силами и теплом, и тут же отстранился, стараясь не нарушать границ личного пространства. То, что Брок сдался, признал то, от чего отбивался столь долгое время – пугало, словно за этим должно было случиться что-то страшное, непоправимое, но кто они друг другу, чтобы Стив имел право лезть в чужую жизнь со своими советами?

Быстро раздевшись, Стив нырнул под одеяло, подождал, пока и Брок устроится рядом, и подкатился к нему, прижался спина к спине, стараясь хоть так поддержать.

– Доброй тебе ночи, Брок.

Брок проглотил всхлип и вжался лопатками в Стива. Хоть такое тепло. Хоть так. Другого больше не будет. Никогда.

Стив в мгновение перевернулся на другой бок, сгрёб Брока в охапку, прижал к себе, стиснул так, чтобы у того и мысли не было дёрнуться. Брок напрягся было, а потом его затрясло, как в ознобе. Ткнувшись носом ему в затылок, Стив немного ослабил хватку, сам развернул Брока к себе и снова обнял, позволил уткнуться мокрым от слёз лицом в свою шею, погладил по спине.

Отпустило Брока не скоро. Будь он один, он бы сходил к Уилсону, купил бутылку самогона из коры и напился, но так, в сочувствующем кольце рук Стива, было даже лучше. Только странно, что Стив не пахнет. А так… так спокойнее.

Стив гладил Брока по спине, пока тот, расслабившись, не уснул, а к самому сон никак не шёл.

Страшно видеть, как в один миг ломаются сильные, несгибаемые на вид люди, как их мир идёт трещинами. Броку такого он не желал, ни тому, из своего мира, ни тем более этому, приютившему его.

Снова ткнувшись носом в макушку Брока, Стив втянул носом странноватую для жителя этих мест смесь запахов моря и лугового разнотравья, зажмурился. Пусть он не сумеет заменить мужа, но поддержать точно сможет.

С этими мыслями Стив уснул.


	3. Chapter 3

Буран гудел над Свартой трое суток. Все сидели по домам, законопатив окна и двери. Сидели и Брок со Стивом. Первые сутки они перебрасывались только короткими репликами на бытовые темы. А со вторых разговорились. Брок хотел отвлечься и принялся расспрашивать Стива про его мир.

– У вас что, каждый год весна?

– Весна, лето и осень, – с улыбкой на губах ответил Стив. Эти воспоминания не давили на грудь тяжестью, наоборот, дарили лёгкость, согревали откуда-то изнутри. – Много зелени и солнечного света.

– А какое оно – лето? – спросил Брок. Он сидел и зашивал прохудившуюся одежду. – Целую неделю снега нет, небось?

– Неделю? – удивился Стив, потом бросил мимолетный взгляд в сторону маленького окошка, за которым ураганный ветер гонял снег, заметая дома по самую крышу. – В Нью-Йорке снег выпадает не очень часто, только зимой, да и то не лежит на улицах дольше пары дней, тепло слишком, иногда циклоны и весной приносят непогоду, но это редкость. Летом жарко, особенно в городе. Солнце отражается от небоскрёбов, прогревая воздух иногда так, что дышать становится нечем.

– Не верю, – покачал головой Брок. – Что, Нью-Йорк сильно на юге? А небоскрёбы – это что?

Стив задумался, сжал в ладони небольшую деревянную чушку, из которой вот уже второй день пытался хоть что-нибудь вырезать, но это Баки был спецом по обращению с ножом. Сам Стив больше любил краски.

– Очень высокие дома в несколько десятков этажей.

Было жаль, что Стив оставил телефон в убежище, много в нём было хороших красивых фотографий, способных удивить, увлечь, даже восхитить, хотя, конечно, ещё не факт, чтобы он пережил переход из мира в мир, купание сначала в Потомаке, а потом в местной вонючей канаве.

Стив рассказывал про Центральный парк, про Бруклин своего детства, про то, как Нью-Йорк и люди изменились за время его сна, про величественные водопады Ниагары, про всё, что помнил, успел узнать с момента своего пробуждения.

– Погоди-погоди, – то и дело перебивал его Брок. – А они от ветра не разваливаются, эти небоскрёбы? Деревянные-то?

– Они из железа, камня и стекла, – объяснил Стив, решив не загружать Брока информацией про бетон, пластик и другие материалы, которых в этом мире и не было, скорее всего.

– И не холодно? – изумлялся Брок. – Хотя у вас же всегда лето, да? И что, туч совсем нет? И снега у вас на юге не бывает? А как вы от жары прячетесь?

– И тучи есть, и дожди бывают, – терпеливо отвечал Стив. – А с жарой… – он задумался на мгновение, никогда не обращая внимания на эту сторону вопроса, – раздеваемся, на пляж купаться ходим, холодное едим и пьём, в тени прячемся. Мне вот непонятно, как вы тут без солнца и тепла выживаете, круглый год со снегом.

– С трудом, – вздохнул Брок. – Но мы привыкли.

Стив хотел пообещать Броку, что он обязательно окажется там, где тепло, уедет из этого забытого всеми богами вымерзшего края, но промолчал. Что он может дать другому человеку, сам ничего толком не зная в этом мире? Не понимая, как попал сюда, стремясь сбежать обратно? Какое он имел право давать надежду, когда сам и не собирался ничего делать? У Стива был Баки, и именно его судьба должна была быть на первом месте, вот только почему от одних мыслей об этом на душе делалось паршиво?

Буран завывал, швыряя в маленькие оконца пригоршни сухого снега. Потрескивали дрова в печи.

– Мы с моим альфой всё мечтали на юг уехать, – негромко сказал Брок. – Не сбылось.

И на это Стив тоже промолчал.

От того, как звучал голос Брока, Стиву делалось физически больно. Захотелось снова обнять, прижать к себе, укрыть от бурана за окном, от воющего голодными волками ветра, от всех невзгод, выполнить обещание, данное неизвестным ему мужиком, и увезти Брока туда, где тепло.

Брок закончил зашивать прореху, посмотрел на починенную рубаху, сложил её и убрал в сундук. Потянулся, зевнул и сказал:

– Спать давай, Стив.

– Давай.

С той ночи у них так и повелось спать в объятиях друг друга, и не было в этом всём ничего эротического, только желание помочь, защитить, хотя Брок и нравился Стиву, по-хорошему так нравился, но приходилось загонять желание как можно глубже. А уж в этом Стив был мастером.

– Когда буран стихнет, хочу в лес сходить, мяса в доме нет, – уже лёжа в постели, в макушку Броку сказал Стив.

С припасами вообще плохо было. Из-за бури никак не получалось выйти из дома и добраться до старосты, чтобы забрать причитающийся на двоих паёк, подъедали всё, что оставалось дома. Стив старался не притрагиваться к продуктам, хоть и желудок сводило от голода, Брока накормить было важнее. Броку же, как омеге, важнее было накормить Стива. Так они и препирались над миской каши, и каждый уговаривал другого поесть.

– Сходи. Только будь осторожен, Солнцем молю, – сказал Брок. – Я тебе рогатину и нож наточил.

– Не волнуйся, – попросил Стив, хотелось сказать что-нибудь ласковое, личное, очень хотелось, но Стив молчал, даже стараясь особо не трогать Брока, насколько это было возможно, держа его в объятиях.

Брок прижался к Стиву потеснее. С ним было хорошо, как с отцом-омегой до того, как статус самого Брока проявился. Тогда отцы ничем для него не пахли, кроме тепла и дома. Брок лежал и пытался представить себе зелёные листья на деревьях, зелёную траву на земле, белые цветы на кустах. Что-то такое он видел в раннем детстве, но не помнил, возили его на юг или это было в Сварте. Самому Броку было под сорок, и как раз около тридцати лет назад весна впервые не наступила. Так с тех пор и пошло.

Отец-омега Брока умер от лёгочной горячки. Отец-альфа, который тоже был кузнецом, спился от тоски и замёрз, когда сыну исполнилось шестнадцать. Они оставили Броку в наследство дом с баней и кузницу. А потом заезжий альфа, Йемс Барнс, влюбился в Брока, и они стали жить вдвоём.

Брок тихо заскулил от тоски по мужу. Стив снова молча гладил его по спине, успокаивая, убаюкивая, стараясь хоть немного облегчить боль от потери, по себе, впрочем, зная, что совсем боль не пройдёт никогда, так, притупится со временем, не более.

Эту ночь Стив провёл без сна, лежал рядом с Броком, вдыхал запах моря и разнотравья, сам раскалываясь на части. Одна из которых стремилась обратно, найти Баки, помочь ему, а вторая – стать для Брока важным, нужным, подарить ему юг и солнце.

Ранним утром, едва ветер стих и восток посерел, Стив выбрался из постели, взял лопату, стоящую в сенях у стены, и пошёл расчищать снег.

Брок проснулся от шорканья лопаты, умылся, оделся и, нацепив снегоступы, отправился в общинный дом за едой. У них со Стивом не осталось ничего, кроме мёда, а мёд Брок берёг на случай болезни.

Три дня бурана, три дня наедине со Стивом примирили его с горем потери. Да, его альфа не вернётся. Это больно, очень больно, но придётся жить дальше.

К возвращению Брока Стив вместо привычной уже пробежки около дома вычистил во дворе весь снег, развёл огонь в очаге, натопил воды, чтобы можно было Броку умыться, и сел на крыльце ждать.

Он был чужим этому миру, чуждым. Чужим Броку. Он не пах как альфа или бета, не являлся омегой, а соответственно, и рассчитывать не мог ни на что. Его не могли выбрать по запаху, которого у него не было.

– Вот это да, – восхитился снова оказавшийся у забора Уилсон, плотнее закутался в меховую накидку. – А мне снег почистишь, бета?

– Альфу своего проси, – беззлобно отмахнулся Стив.

– Райли ещё до бурана в город уехал, один я сейчас, – тяжело вздохнул Уилсон, хотя Стив в его взгляде не видел того, что тот пытался изобразить на лице. – К дому совсем не пройти, а ты сильный.

– Нахуй пошёл, шалава! – рявкнул подошедший Брок. – Чтоб я тебя и близко не видел, дармоед! Стив, идём, я завтрак приготовлю.

Уилсон что-то пробурчал в ответ, но Стив слушать не стал, забрал мешки с провиантом у Брока и вместе с ним вернулся в дом.

– Сейчас позавтракаю и в лес пойду. Ты мне только направление задай, чтобы не бродить вокруг.

– Я тебе даже карту покажу, – пообещал Брок. – Но сначала накормлю тебя как следует и с собой соберу.

– Заботливый, – против воли улыбнулся Стив, с ужасом осознав, что за эти несколько дней прикипел к Броку. – Ладно, – он кашлянул, потёр затылок. – Тогда за дровами схожу, принесу в дом побольше, а ты отогревайся.

Карта у Брока была достаточно большая и подробная.

– Вот смотри, тут проталины на реке, – показывал он Стиву. – К ним медведи приходят рыбу ловить. Вот тут осторожно, овраг, и где-то там берлога. В горы не ходи, в пещерах вараны. Вот здесь, в низинке, пасутся лоси, объедают кору и ветки.

Стив слушал, внимательно разглядывая карту, запоминая её. К варанам в первый раз он и правда соваться не хотел, хотя это и был реальный шанс для Брока уехать к теплу, но сначала следовало проверить собственные силы, кто знает, какое тут зверьё и кого именно они зовут медведями и лосями.

– Медведи у нас белые, их на снегу плохо видно, особенно в тени, так что будь осторожен. Он на тебя попрёт, а ты ему рогатину в сердце. Знаешь как?

– Справлюсь, – заверил его Стив, натянул свой отстиранный от крови слишком яркий для этого мира костюм и вышел из домика, едва сдержавшись, чтобы не обнять Брока, не ткнуться губами хотя бы в макушку, в сотый раз, наверное, напомнив себе не обольщаться. Он здесь временно, пока не придумает, как вернуться, а Брок… Брок со временем найдёт себе того, чей запах покажется привлекательным, они сойдутся, заживут вместе в этом маленьком уютном доме, возможно, родят детей, и этот кто-то исполнит мечту омеги, увезёт его поближе к теплу.

Брок, проводив Стива взглядом, отправился в кузницу. Из-за бурана накопилось дел. К тому же Брок с детства знал, что тяжёлая работа отвлекает от любых мыслей. А думать ещё и о том, что Стив может не вернуться, Брок не хотел.

Лес встретил Стива своей собственной особенной тишиной, такой, которая бывает только в тех местах, где почти не появляются люди со своей техникой. Деревья трещали сухими ветвями, словно переговариваясь, передавая весть о чужаке, посмевшем переступить порог священных чертогов. Стив видел на снегу цепочки мелких следов, паутинками расчерчивающих идеально ровный белый ковёр, где-то вдалеке ухала неизвестная птица, кто-то ломился через заросли, стараясь убраться подальше. Лес жил своей, не зависящей ни от кого жизнью. Ему не было дела до загибающихся от мороза людей.

* * *

Брок работал, прерываясь, только чтобы выпить воды и отлить. Он выправил все три кайла и сковал ещё два – про запас. Починил и наточил ножницы, которые занёс Эверс. Оббил железом кромки двух снеговых лопат. Когда начало темнеть, Брок ковал гвозди – гвозди всегда пригодятся.

Стив всё не возвращался. Брок про себя бормотал молитву Солнцу, чтобы тот не вздумал заночевать в лесу – ночь обещала быть морозной.

В дом Стив ввалился, когда солнце совсем уже скрылось за горизонтом, притом ввалился в прямом смысле слова, устало растянувшись прямо в сенях. Знатно он набегался по лесу, взрезая снег, словно ледокол торосы, сил едва-едва хватило доползти до дома. При этом он ещё и замёрз не менее знатно, даже волосы на голове стояли торчком, покрывшись инеем.

– Давай к печке спиной, – обрадованно скомандовал Брок, помогая Стиву подняться. Ему было наплевать, добыл ли Стив чего, главное, что сам вернулся.

– Там, – Стив махнул в сторону улицы, с трудом передвигаясь. – Я лосей принёс, в сарай пока сгрузил… холодно… не пропадут… завтра разделаю… всё завтра.

– Греться иди, чучело! – приказал Брок. Дотащил Стива до печи и притиснул спиной к нагретым кирпичам. Разул, растёр жёсткой росомашьей шкурой замёрзшие ноги, потом заварил травы, добавил к ним ложку мёда и принёс Стиву. – Пей и грейся, я пока на лосей посмотрю.

Лоси были здоровенные, но тощие. Стив спустил кровь и выпотрошил туши, оставив лёгкие, сердце и печёнки, но шкуры не снял, и Брок почесал в затылке, прикидывая, где ж завтра придется обдирать заколодевших лосей. Впрочем, неважно. Разберутся. Брок взял оба сердца и одну печёнку и отнес в дом: потроха традиционно принадлежали охотникам. Печёнку он пожарил, сердца поставил вариться. Добрый будет ужин.

Тепло, мерзко покалывая мышцы, медленно расползалось по телу. Стив блаженно жмурился, грел ладони о горячие бока глиняной кружки с отваром, слушал, как трещали в печи поленья. Хорошо же, вот ей-богу, хорошо. Если бы Баки был рядом, то Стив со спокойным сердцем остался бы здесь, в этом морозном краю, потому, что только тут он впервые за очень долгое время почувствовал себя дома.

– Баню завтра натопим и туши после помывки в тепле разморозим, – предложил Стив вернувшемуся в дом Броку.

– Да ну, – махнул тот рукой. – В общинный дом оттащим, там и ошкурят, и разморозят, и нашу долю выделят. Шкуры можно будет сразу продать или себе оставить. Лосиные шкуры хорошо на подбивку лыж идут. Ты на лыжах ходишь? В сапогах по лесу не дело. Обменяем шкуры на пару лыж с палками, тебе всяко легче будет.

– Значит, просто растопим баню и отмоемся хорошенько, – зевнул Стив, разморённый от тепла, откинул голову назад, больно ударившись затылком о кирпичи, разом просыпаясь. – Пока нам хватит мяса, потом ещё пару раз прогуляюсь.

– Добытчик, – похлопал его по плечу Брок.

И слово, и жест отозвались в нём болью незакрывшейся раны. Но Стив и правда был добытчик. Даже альфа Брока не притаскивал за раз двух лосей.

* * *

Так и зажили – работали вместе в кузнице, Стив ходил через день на охоту, обеспечив за неделю Сварту мясом и шкурами. Даже пробовал выследить медведя, но, кроме следов, найти ничего не смог, а в берлогу пока соваться он правда не спешил.

Время шло.

Стив всё сильнее прирастал к Броку, с каждым днём чувствуя, насколько в нём увязает, а потому находил более-менее благовидную причину уйти из дома: зачастил в общинный дом с помощью в перестилании крыши, пару раз бывал у Уилсона, подружившись с его мужем, который в огромном ничем не пахнущем мужике банально не видел соперника. Но засыпая, Стив всё равно обнимал Брока, прижимал его к себе, не отваживаясь даже среди ночи коснуться губами лохматой макушки.

Брок ворчал про себя, когда Стив находил работу где-то в Сварте, но с ним честно расплачивались за помощь – едой, полотном, за крышу общинного дома Фьюри даже расщедрился на пару кристаллов. И всё равно Брок хотел, чтобы Стив был только его. Не так, как альфа, но его и только его.

А потом Брок почувствовал, что скоро накроет. Это было странно – вдовцы, да ещё такие недавние, не текли, и Стив не был его альфой, он даже не пах альфой. Но тело решило иначе. И Брок просто не знал, что с этим делать.

Стив чувствовал напряжение в доме, чувствовал непонятные ему изменения в самом Броке, то, как тот начал отстраняться, вздрагивать от любого, даже самого минимального прикосновения, как смотрел зло, немного растерянно, ощущал усилившийся запах моря и лугового разнотравья, но спрашивать не спешил. Всякое могло быть. Возможно, он просто надоел омеге или тот нашёл себе из свободных альф кого и не знал, как выгнать не самого удобного гостя.

Переложив в котомку соль, которой с ним расплатились за работу, Стив глянул в сторону леса, туда, где на самой окраине городка стоял домик кузнеца.

– Может, на ужин останешься? – с улыбкой спросил Уилсон, подал Стиву кувшин с чем-то, очень напоминающим сильно разбавленное вино. – Райли сегодня на совете общины торговые дела весь вечер решать будет, а мне одиноко.

Он провёл ладонью по руке Стива от локтя к плечу, коснулся шеи, посылая по телу стайки приятных мурашек, но всё внутри словно коркой льда подёрнулось.

– Нет, Сэмми, не останусь, – покачал он головой. – Да и Райли не рад будет, застав мужа вечером не пойми с кем.

– Да брось ты, – Уилсон обнял Стива за шею обеими руками, спихнув под ноги свой полушубок. – Неужто к этой ледышке торопишься? А я и отогреть могу.

Стив аккуратно отцепил чужие руки, поправил на Уилсоне одежду и, подхватив котомку с солью, вышел. Пусть ему не светило с Броком, но менять его на кого другого только от безнадёги не хотелось. Пока в лицо от кузнеца не услышит приказ проваливать, с места не сдвинется.

Брок сидел дома, едва не обнимая печь. Его трясло и выламывало. Глаза лихорадочно блестели, губы обметало, на скулах цвели пятна румянца.

– Стииив… – протянул он, едва тот переступил порог.

– Иисусе, – выдохнул Стив, тут же оказался рядом, подхватывая Брока на руки, прижался губами к его пылающему жаром лбу, как всегда делала его мать, как проверял температуру и Баки. – Ты болен. Зачем встал, сумасшедший? Давай я уложу тебя, питья нагрею, в общинный дом за знахарем сбегаю?

В нос ударил яркий запах моря, настолько сильный, что Стив не удержался и ткнулся в макушку Брока, прежде чем двинуться в сторону спальни.

– Какой знахарь, дурень? – выдохнул Брок. – Течка это. Не болезнь. Просто в постель надо… не одному. Не бросишь?

Стив откровенно не понял, что от него хотел Брок, но, сложив его на подушки, быстро раздев до исподнего и укрыв хорошенько, скинул одежду и с себя, нырнул к Броку, обнял его, прижал к своей груди.

– Ты весь горишь.

Брок льнул к Стиву, тёрся об него твёрдым членом.

– Не бросай, – просил он.

Под веками полыхнуло.

Стив не знал, что произошло с Броком, откуда все эти перемены, но именно сейчас обдумывать всё это совершенно не хотелось. Тело вспыхнуло от желания присвоить себе этого мужика, сердце зачастило, разгоняя кровь, посылая её в единственное место, которым Стив был сейчас способен думать.

Затащив Брока на грудь, Стив прижал его к себе, потёрся вмиг вставшим по стойке смирно членом о его бедро.

– Не брошу.

Брок выпутался из промокших от натёкшей смазки подштанников, ласково провёл мозолистой ладонью по члену Стива, а потом стянул нижние штаны и с него и тут же оседлал большой твёрдый член. С блаженным стоном опустился на него и поёрзал.

Стива подбросило на постели, он обхватил Брока руками, сжал его в объятиях, интуитивно лизнул плечо, вкусную шею, одновременно с этим поддавая бёдрами вверх. Сдерживаться не было никаких сил, даже его супервыдержки не хватало отказаться от Брока, остановить его на половине движения.

Головой Стив понимал, что что-то с Броком не так, но и сделать ничего не мог.

– Боже, – выдохнул он. – Какой ты…

Горячо! Влажно! Невозможно хорошо и правильно!

Брок стонал и выгибался на Стиве. Льнул к нему, прижимался шеей к его губам. Горячка течки превратила его в сгусток инстинктов. Он скакал на члене, но очень скоро стиснул его и кончил, заливая грудь и живот Стива спермой.

Его попустило, и он виновато сказал:

– Это течка, Стив. – Было так хорошо лежать на широкой груди и чувствовать в себе по-прежнему твёрдый член.

– Тебе нужен кто-то другой? Не я? Альфа? – стараясь скрыть накатившую грусть, спросил Стив, поглаживая Брока по сильной, покрытой бисеринками пота спине, бокам, сжимая в ладонях упругие ягодицы, самыми кончиками пальцев касаясь припухлых краёв растянутой вокруг его члена дырки.

Сам он не кончил, но одно то, как пульсировали тугие горячие стенки, как стискивали его внутри, вызывало почти неконтролируемое желание двигаться, вбиваться в такое вожделенное тело.

– Вот дурак! – фыркнул Брок. – Потёк-то я с тобой. Давай ещё.

Он перекатился на бок, затягивая Стива на себя и обхватывая его ногами.

Всё слилось в нескончаемое переплетение тел: громкие просительные стоны, влажные пошлые шлепки тела о тело, забивающие нос запахи моря, трав и спермы. Стив гнул Брока под разными углами, гладил, ласкал, вылизывал всего с ног до головы, давая себе разрешение сразу на всё то, о чём мечталось или даже страшно было подумать.

Сколько прошло времени, когда они, утомлённые, наконец уснули, Стив не знал. И снилось ему что-то лёгкое, невесомое, добавляющее свои штрихи в сумасшедший коктейль эмоций. Стив просыпался, крепче прижимал к себе Брока, целовал его и снова засыпал, получше натянув на омегу одеяло.

Хотя у Стива и не было узла и он не поставил метку, течка у Брока прошла легко. Стив заботился о нём, кормил, любил, топил печь, и с ним Броку было хорошо. Тоска потери почти отступила, и Брок уже не чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что потёк так скоро после смерти своего альфы. Может быть, дело было в том, что тело воспринимало Стива как бету. Запахи других альф были Броку неприятны.

Устроив Брока в тёплом одеяле на лавке, Стив дал ему в руки кружку с горячим отваром, мимоходом погладив по голове. Ему, конечно, объяснили, что такое течка, как она влияет на омегу, но Стив отказывался до конца верить в то, что всё это только физиология, а потому продолжал ухаживать, прикасаться ласково даже тогда, когда омегу совсем уже отпустило и он собрался вернуться к накопившимся за эти три дня делам в кузнице.

– Куда ты всё бежишь, переживут они пару часов и без кузнеца, – вздохнул Стив, поставив перед Броком подогретый в печи хлеб.

Брок притянул Стива к себе за шею и поцеловал.

– Не привык лодырничать, – объяснил он. – Спасибо, что не бросил. Я… боялся я, что тебе противно будет.

– Почему противно? – не понял Стив, сел рядом на лавку, притянул Брока к себе, снова окунаясь в его запах, теряясь в нём. – Ты невероятный.

– Ну так нет же у вас омег. У вас женщины.

– Мне всегда мужчины нравились больше, – успокоил он Брока, поцеловал в висок, когда в дверь нетерпеливо забарабанили, напоминая о том, что реальному миру наплевать на то, что происходит между ними.

Брок встал, чтобы открыть.

За дверью оказался кто-то из горожан. Стив не знал его имени, видел лишь пару раз в общинном доме у старосты. Прислушавшись к разговору, он понял, что горожане успели за эти дни потерять кузнеца. Они по привычке стаскивали к закрытым дверям кузни всё, что требовало починки, но на следующий день находили инструменты нетронутыми.

– Вот мы и подумали, может, случилось что, – сказал мужик, старательно заглядывая Броку через плечо.

– Течка случилась, – буркнул Брок. – Обычное дело.

– Ну так-то да… – протянул мужик и вдруг шепнул: – А как оно, с бетой-то?

Не став ждать завершения разговора, Стив вырос за спиной, сложив руки на широкой груди, глянул пристально, так, что мужик замялся, смущённо отвёл взгляд, явно надеясь услышать ответ на свой вопрос позже, когда этот странный бета уберётся куда-нибудь.

– Ну ты это, Брок... – пробормотал он. – Пошёл я…

Стив фыркнул и вернулся в дом. Сегодня он снова хотел отправиться в лес, пройти чуть подальше, возможно, поставить силки на мелких пушистых зверьков, которые попадались ему в прошлый раз. Слишком красивым и мягким на вид был их мех, самое то на рукавицы для Брока.

– Я уйду до вечера, а ты, пожалуйста, не забудь пообедать, – попросил Стив, обхватив лицо Брока ладонями, аккуратно, на пробу, коснулся тонких губ поцелуем. – Работа никуда не убежит, а тебе силы восстанавливать надо.

– Да не так я потратился, – Брок нежно ответил на поцелуй. – К ночи возвращайся.


	4. Chapter 4

Следы другого человека Стив обнаружил совершенно случайно, да и то, скорее всего, прошёл бы мимо, если бы не полная уверенность в том, что местные так далеко в лес забираться не рискуют.

– Интересно, – прошептал он, присел рядом с цепочкой неглубоких, несмотря на рыхлый снег, отпечатков.

Опыт подсказывал, что так двигаться мог только профессионал, не привыкший к спокойной жизни. Стив и сам ходил примерно так же, но кто в этом мире мог похвастаться такой выучкой?

Любопытство толкало вперёд, пройти по следам, выяснить, куда ведут и кому они могут принадлежать, мало ли, помощь какая нужна. Всё же ближайшее поселение в этой стороне находилось очень далеко, не считая разве что Сварты. Стив не привык бросать кого-то в беде, пусть даже о помощи его не просили.

Расставив силки около нор, Стив углубился в лес. Не мог он оставить всё как было, обязан был разузнать, кто же шастает по округе, так никому из местных на глаза и не попавшись.

Когда солнце уже начало потихоньку заваливаться к горизонту, Стив по следам неизвестного, то и дело пропадавшим из виду, добрался до берлоги.

– Эй, – крикнул он, выходя на видное место. – Есть кто живой?

Ответом ему была тишина. Над берлогой курился парок – там всё же кто-то был.

Стив приблизился к чернеющему в снегу лазу, но внутрь заглядывать не стал, чтобы не получить, например, метательным ножом в лицо.

– Я хочу помочь.

Из берлоги что-то проворчали, а потом из неё высунулась лохматая голова.

– Ты… Ты? Я тебя знал…

Стив осел прямо в снег. Ноги отказались держать, слишком нереальным было происходящее.

– Баки, – просипел он, не до конца веря в то, кого видит перед собой. – Это я… Стив.

– Не сиди на холодном, – буркнул Баки, выбрался из берлоги, подошёл и вздёрнул Стива на ноги. – У тебя сахар есть?

Стив подался вперёд, ударился в грудь Баки всем своим весом, обнял его, стиснул так, что кожа его подранного в нескольких местах тактического костюма затрещала.

– Баки… Баки… господи, Баки…

– Придурок мелкий, – Баки ухватил Стива за волосы и оттянул его голову назад, вглядываясь в лицо.

– Баки, – словно в бреду, повторил Стив.

– Идём, – Баки потянул его в берлогу. – Вечереет. Холодает.

Выпустить Баки из объятий Стиву удалось с трудом.

В небольшой берлоге было даже уютно. В центре, обложенный камнями, весело потрескивал огонь, пол был забран разными мягкими шкурами, под низким земляным потолком висели какие-то корешки.

– Баки, – Стив снова обнял его, потёрся щекой о плечо. – Мой Баки.

– Без сладкого плохо, – пожаловался Баки. – И холодно. Вода холодная. Не люблю.

– Пойдём со мной, – предложил Стив, осознав, что на ночь оставаться в лесу было не самой хорошей идеей, волновать Брока не хотелось, но и оставить Баки здесь одного было выше его сил, слишком он любил его. – Там тепло.

– Там Гидра. Не хочу.

– Нет здесь Гидры, Бак.

Стив коснулся кончиками пальцев его щеки, очертил скулу, заросший бородой подбородок. Большим пальцем провёл по губам, поцеловал легко, особо не ожидая отклика – столько времени прошло, многое между ними могло измениться.

– Я грязный, – отстранился Баки. – Мыла нет.

– Пойдём со мной, – снова позвал Стив. – Вымою, согрею. Пожалуйста, Бак.

Баки задумался, глядя на Стива.

– А ты там один?

– Не один.

Только сейчас Стив задумался над тем, как всё объяснить Броку, что сказать про Баки, про своё отношение к нему. Сердце замерло. Наступил тот самый момент, которого Стив так боялся, – ему приходилось выбирать. Брок или Баки. Баки или Брок.

– А кто он?

– Брок, он… – Стив замолчал, не зная, как ответить на этот вопрос, как определить для себя, кем для него был Брок. Хозяином дома, в котором Стив жил? Любовником? Тем, кого Стив успел полюбить?

Опустившись на шкуры около огня, Стив усадил Баки рядом с собой, взял его ладони, живую и металлическую, в свои, поднёс к губам, поцеловал попеременно.

– Это сложно объяснить.

– Он из Гидры? – напрягся Баки.

– Этот Брок не был в Гидре. Здесь её нет, а он из этого мира.

– Другой мир? – в голосе Баки звучало недоверие. – Не Аляска?

– Нет, – Стив погладил Баки по живому запястью. – Здесь дремучее средневековье, понимаешь. Зима круглогодично. Брок – кузнец. Я не знаю, как мы здесь очутились, но это точно не Аляска.

– Зима – плохо, – вздохнул Баки. – Но другой мир – хорошо. Тогда пойдём к кузнецу.

– Бак, тебе что-нибудь отсюда надо? – спросил Стив, понимая, что придётся возвращаться в темноте и как-то объясняться с Броком.

Врать не хотелось, омега не заслужил такого обращения, тем более после всего, что с ними произошло за последние несколько дней, но как всё направить в правильное русло, Стив не знал, а потому решил действовать по ситуации.

– Там, снаружи, – сказал Баки и быстро загасил костерок.

«Снаружи» оказалась половина медвежьей туши и задубевшая на морозе белая шкура.

– Не брошу, – предупредил Баки. – Еда.

– Еда, – повторил Стив, прикидывая, как им всё это тащить с собой по темноте. – Но придётся поделиться. В общине такие правила, – сразу добавил он. – Охотники отдают часть мяса в общак, за это получают крупы и что-то из овощей.

Хорошо ещё было бы забрать из берлоги все шкуры, но это не обязательно было делать сейчас. Главным было вернуться домой, пока Броку не вздумалось в ночь идти его искать.

– Хорошие правила, – одобрил Баки, взгромождая шкуру на плечи. – А сахар дают?

– Сладкое очень дорого стоит, так что нет, не дают, но можно попробовать купить будет.

Стив прикинул, сколько можно выручить, например, за белую шкуру медведя, плюс к тому, что Баки успел за это время натаскать к себе в берлогу, и выходила сумма достаточно приличная. Тот же Райли хвастался, что для своего мужа часто покупает засахаренные фрукты в соседнем городе, пусть и по астрономической стоимости.

– Пойдём, Бак, уже очень поздно. Скоро мороз ударит.

– Поволоклись.

Идти до Сварты было прилично. Солнце уже село, лес погрузился в темноту, оживая, выпуская вместе с морозом совсем других жителей. Стив брёл вперёд, аккуратно выбирая дорогу, не нуждаясь, как и Баки, в дополнительном источнике света. Чувство направления не подвело – часа через три среди деревьев показались далёкие огни городка.

* * *

Солнце давно село, а Стива не было. Брок весь извёлся. Он переделал работу по дому, приготовил всё, чтобы растопить баню, сунул ужин в печь, чтобы не остыл, а под конец просто уселся на лавку и взялся за голову. Ну не может же Солнце быть так жестоко, чтобы отобрать у него и второго партнёра, да ещё и так быстро!

Толкнув калитку, Стив замер, не решаясь зайти во двор. За спиной переминался с ноги на ногу Баки, а судя по светящимся окнам, в доме ждал его Брок.

На душе было муторно, мерзко, но и менять Стив ничего не хотел. Брок стал важным для него, пророс глубоко в сердце, заняв равнозначное место рядом с Баки.

– Пойдём, тушу надо сгрузить в сарай.

Туда же отправились и тушки мелких пушных зверьков, вытащенных из силков по дороге к дому. На варежки Броку и Баки.

Услышав копошенье во дворе, Брок схватил фонарь и выскочил на крыльцо в чём был.

– Стив! – крикнул он.

Фонарь уже ослабел, светил тускло, и Брок не видел, кто там в сарае.

– Ты зачем на холод выскочил, да ещё и босой? – воскликнул Стив, легко подхватил Брока на руки, внося в дом, прижал на мгновение к себе, ткнулся губами в висок и усадил на лавку. – Заболеешь же.

Стив обхватил ступни Брока ладонями, дыхнул на них, краем уха слыша, как за спиной скрипнула входная дверь и в сени вошёл Баки. Сердце пропустило удар, ухнуло вниз, заставляя зажмуриться.

– Стив? – Баки заглянул на кухню и замер в дверях.

– Йемс! – подскочил Брок. – Живой?

– Командир? – неуверенно произнёс Баки.

Брок жадно принюхался и обмяк, словно из него кости вынули.

– Бета… – пробормотал он. – Не Йемс… А похож как…

Он снова был подхвачен и усажен на лавку, Баки Стив так же усадил рядом, не совсем понимая, что примерещилось Броку, почему он так отреагировал.

– Брок, это… это Баки, я рассказывал тебе о нём.

– Ну да, – устало сказал Брок. – Йемса я тоже Баки звал. – Он поднял голову, посмотрел на Барнса. – Лес забрал, лес и отдал, да не того. Мой Баки смолой пах, льняным полотном и яблоком, а ты… – он потрепал Барнса по колену, – только железом пахнешь. Баки, да не тот.

– Ты не командир, – уверенно произнёс Баки. – Но ты похож. У меня был командир. И Стив. Но давно. Мы мяса принесли. Медведя. И шкуру. Ты выменяешь её на сахар?

– Есть у меня немного сладкого, – криво усмехнулся Брок. – Но сначала все в баню, париться и греться.

Мир снова для Стива странно извернулся, зацепив краем и Брока, неслабо так зацепив. Стив никогда не спрашивал о пропавшем муже омеги, не интересовался его внешностью, не пытался вызнать имени. Зачем? А всё вышло как вышло.

У Брока был свой Баки. Был, да пропал, погиб, на его место пришёл Стив, но миру этого оказалось мало, и он перетянул сюда Баки – лишним напоминанием о прошлом для Брока.

Развив бурную деятельность, Стив отрядил Баки натаскать в баню воды из ручья, сам быстро растопил печь и вернулся в дом, замер рядом с Броком, коснулся плеча ладонью, погладил, но вот что сказать, откровенно не знал.

– Я пойму, если ты нас обоих выставишь вон, – тихо произнёс он.

– На мороз, – Брок обхватил его за шею, притянул к себе, упёрся лбом в лоб. – Противу законов божеских и человеческих. Да кем ты меня считаешь, Стив?

– Я не об этом, – Стив погладил его по спине, коснулся губ лёгким поцелуем. – Не хочу тебя терять. Всё дело именно в тебе. В тебе, мне и… Баки. Мы с ним были вместе, очень давно, он погиб по моей вине, а оказалось…

– Выжил, – раздалось от двери.

Стив вздрогнул и обернулся.

– Вода греется.

Стив сколько ни силился разглядеть хоть какие-то эмоции в серых глазах Баки, снова и снова натыкался на лёд, как там, на мосту, на хеликэрриере. Но Баки хотя бы его вспомнил.

– Скоро баня нагреется и можно мыться, – со вздохом сказал Стив, отстранившись от Брока.

– Вот и пойдём мыться. – Брок встал. – Медведь, говорите? Ну вот попаримся и будем ужинать.

– И сладкое, – подал голос Баки.

Брок грустно улыбнулся.

– Да. И сладкое.

И потрепал Стива по волосам.

Спокойствие Брока и удивляло, и пугало одновременно. Сам же Стив никак не мог найти себе место, его рвало на части от странного ощущения нереальности происходящего. Хотелось обнять, поцеловать Брока, отмыть его в бане, утащить в постель, а там… да не важно, что там, лишь бы рядом, вместе. И в то же время Баки, которого он любил всю свою сознательную жизнь, считал погибшим, вот он, рядом, только коснуться осталось – и он снова улыбнётся, потреплет по волосам и, подмигнув, скажет: «Что, мелкий, снова напрашиваешься на поцелуи? Так я всегда за!»

Но Баки молчал, смотрел куда-то перед собой, сложив руки на коленях, и ни на что больше не реагировал.

– Бак, – Стив тронул его за плечо. – Может, куртку снимешь? Здесь тепло.

– В бане, – безэмоционально отозвался Баки, глянул на Стива, и тот на мгновение что-то заметил в его глазах живое, настоящее, но только на мгновение.

В бане Брок достал мыло и новую мочалку из самого тёмного угла. Стопочка свежей одежды для Баки лежала в предбаннике.

– Давайте, мужики, – сказал Брок. – Веники у нас все вышли, обойдёмся так.

Когда Баки разделся и Брок увидел его левую руку, он потерял дар речи. Просто стоял, смотрел и то открывал, то закрывал рот. Наконец он выговорил:

– Это какие же маги тебя так?..

– Гидра, – сухо ответил Баки, отступил на шаг, в то же время внимательно наблюдая и за Стивом, и за Броком.

Его взгляд ощущался кожей, всеми нервными окончаниями как прикосновение ладони между лопаток. Стив быстро разделся, загнал обоих своих мужиков в парилку, чтобы Брок не околел, разглядывая Баки. Ещё будет время на рассказ о себе и о прошлом.

Первым Стив взялся за Брока, он его мыл, гладил ладонями, натирал ветошкой, словно старался извиниться за всё, что сделал и что ещё сделает. Он тёр сильное тело мочалкой до скрипа, до раскрасневшейся кожи, окатывал водой и снова намыливал, старался прикоснуться лишний раз.

– Ну полно, полно, – сказал ему наконец Брок. – Давай уж нашему подарку из леса спину потрём. И волосы надо вымыть, и бороду сбрить. Дашься?

Остро глянув на Стива, Баки кивнул и, подойдя к стене, опёрся на неё ладонями, подставил спину, словно арестант, ожидающий потока холодной воды из брандспойта.

Стив тяжело вздохнул, провёл мыльными ладонями по плечам, обнял поперёк живота.

– Ну что ты, Бак, ты же со своими.

– Посторонись! – велел Брок и начал тереть Баки спину горячей мочалкой. – Совсем закоченел.

Было видно, как Баки косил взглядом в сторону Брока, как вздрогнул от первого прикосновения, но отстраниться не пытался, только встал ровно, давая возможность Стиву взяться за него с другой стороны.

Отмыв Баки спину, Брок вручил ему мочалку.

– Причинные места сам отмывай, парень. Бритва вон, на полке, сегодня правил. Совладаешь с такой?

Так же молча Баки взял острую бритву, повертел её в руках и, используя левую ладонь как своеобразное зеркало, сбрил бороду под ноль. Стиву даже на мгновение показалось, что он сейчас вытянется по стойке смирно и гаркнет что-то похожее на «да, командир», слишком показательно-плавными были его движения.

До чего же всё становилось странным.

Стив хотел было уже взяться за своё мытьё, но вовремя вспомнил про то, что Брок обычный человек и долго находиться в жаркой парилке ему противопоказано.

– Давай, мой хороший, – Стив обнял его за плечи, вывел в холодную, где завернул в полотнище и усадил на лавку. – Посиди здесь, а то угоришь, я быстро домоюсь.

– Не засиживайся там, – велел Брок. – И прибери потом. И бегом чтобы из бани в дом.

– Обязательно.

Стив мимолётно коснулся губами его лба и скрылся в парилке, едва не споткнувшись, напоровшись на прямой внимательный взгляд Баки.

– Ты с ним?

– Бак, давай домоемся и потом поговорим, – со вздохом попросил Стив, внутренне умоляя дать ему ещё немного времени собраться с мыслями, объясниться с Баки, Броком, да и с самим собой, на самом деле, тоже.

Баки принялся шорхать себя мочалкой. Потом вымыл голову в деревянной шайке, несколько раз прополоскав волосы. Окатился тёплой водой и вышел в предбанник. Там он быстро вытерся, оделся в чистое и перебежал из бани в дом.

Брок с ходу сунул ему кружку травяного отвара, куда щедро добавил ложку мёда.

– Пей, грейся. Как же ты на моего-то похож… А ведь странно это, верно?

Баки в несколько глотков выпил сладкий отвар, облизнулся и спросил:

– Стив твой сексуальный партнёр?

– Партнёр, – согласился Брок. – И друг. И подмастерье. И добытчик. А вы с ним раньше вместе были?

– Да, – коротко сказал Баки. – Давно.

– Ну так втроём будем.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Стив швырнул мочалку в угол, пару раз выдохнул, сгребая разбегающиеся мысли в одну кучу.

В сороковых жить было намного проще, пусть их отношения с Баки и не поощрялись в обществе, но друг другу они оба были открыты полностью, ничего не скрывали, да Баки и не умел. Вот уж душа нараспашку, а сейчас Стив даже не мог по нему сказать, сохранились у него хоть какие-то чувства или жернова Гидры всё, что было в нём от Баки Барнса, перетёрли в пыль, оставив Стиву кого-то совершенно другого.

Смыв с себя мыло, Стив прибрался в парной, выгреб ещё алые от жара угли в кадушку с водой и, когда шёл обратно к дому, выплеснул за кузницей.

Уже на самом крыльце Стив остановился, сжал ладонью ручку на входной двери и с предельной чёткостью осознал – всё вышло как нельзя лучше. Баки жив, пусть в том человеке и могло совсем ничего знакомого не остаться. Стив нашёл Брока, полюбил его и был принят, не важно на каких условиях. Все, кто был ему дорог, были рядом, под боком, и не это ли счастье?

– За стол давай, – скомандовал Брок. – Только тебя к ужину ждём.

Прежде чем усесться, Стив достал из печи чугунок с невероятно пахнущей похлёбкой и ещё совсем горячий хлеб, выставил всё на стол и только тогда занял место между Броком и Баки.

Баки жадно втянул запахи горячей еды. Брок налил всем густой похлёбки, нарезал хлеба, выложил на стол ложки.

– Ну, благослови нас Солнце, – сказал он.

Ещё никогда еда не шла так хорошо и вкусно, хотя Брок каждый раз умудрялся готовить из того скудного минимума, что им выделялся от общины, что-то невероятное.

Заметив, что тарелка Баки опустела слишком быстро, Стив наполнил её снова, добавил и Броку, только после этого наскрёб по стенкам ещё и себе.

– Завтра с утра медведя старосте оттащим и стребуем паёк на Баки, – напомнил Стив, когда посуда была отставлена в сторону до утра. – Мы же вместе будем охотиться для общины, вот пускай мошну и подрастрясёт.

– Два охотника в поселении – это всегда мясо будет, – сказал Брок. – Только стельных самок не трогайте. На, ешь, я не хочу больше, – он пододвинул свою миску Стиву.

Баки одобрительно кивнул.

– Стив не должен голодать, – сказал он.

– Ты тоже, – улыбнулся Брок. – Ща, погодь.

Он залез в кладовку и достал оттуда замотанный в тряпицу мутно-оранжевый угловатый брусок.

– Погрызи сахарку.

– А ты запасливый, – восхитился Стив, не без улыбки заметив, как вспыхнули глаза Баки.

Вот уж кто всегда был сластёной. Баки даже во время войны умудрялся одним взглядом выманить у сослуживцев положенный в каждом солдатском пайке шоколад. Хоть это нисколько в нём не изменилось.

Чуть ли не вылизав миску Брока, Стив отправил и её в тазик к остальной посуде, напомнив себе поутру всё вымыть, сейчас было уже очень поздно, а вставать здесь привыкли с рассветом, до которого осталось уже не так и много времени.

– Отмылись, поели и быстро все спать, – велел Стив, подбавив в голос капитанских ноток.

Баки раскрошил кристалл металлической рукой, кинул себе в рот один кубик сахара, а остальное ссыпал в тряпицу. Живой рукой смёл сахарные крошки со стола и слизал их с ладони.

– Про запас, – указал он на тряпицу.

Стив сам себе дал обещание, что сделает всё, лишь бы Брок грелся на солнце каждый день, а Баки не приходилось откладывать сахар про запас. Понадобится, он будет снежных варанов пачками в деревню таскать, но даст своим всё самое лучшее, что вообще возможно получить в этом мире.

– Спать, – безапелляционно заявил Баки и поднялся со своего места, припрятав тряпицу в один из карманов своей тактической куртки, брошенной на лавку у двери.

– Положим Стива в серёдку, – улыбнулся Брок. – Будем греть.

Баки энергично кивнул.

Смутиться у Стива не вышло, хотелось поскорее оказаться в постели, телом ощутить присутствие обоих самых важных.

Раздевались быстро. И если Брок в одно мгновение оказался под одеялом, красивый, гибкий, сверкнул янтарём глаз, немного шальной улыбкой, то Баки замер в нерешительности, сжал живой ладонью металлическое плечо, то ли нервничая, то ли стараясь закрыть ладонью шрамы.

Стив обошёл постель, остановился рядом с Баки, тепло улыбнулся и обнял, как брата, друга, возлюбленного, как своё всё, как обнимал до войны в продуваемой всеми ветрами маленькой квартире на чердаке, на призывном пункте, когда Баки забирали на фронт, как в палатке.

– Идите ко мне, красавцы, – позвал Брок. – Не стыньте там. Ты, найдёныш, и с волшебной рукой хорош.

Стив снова погладил Баки и устроился рядом с Броком, затянув его почти полностью себе на грудь, протянул ладонь к Баки.

– Иди к нам.

Баки осторожно, как помоечный кот, пущенный в дом, встал коленом на край кровати, а потом быстро юркнул под одеяло и свернулся клубком спиной к Стиву и Броку.

Торопить его Стив не стал, погладил лишь ласково по пояснице, так и оставив на ней ладонь.

– Спите крепко. Завтра будет новый день.


	5. Chapter 5

С утра Брок метнулся в общинный дом. Получил паёк, договорился со старостой о мясе, у него же обменял шкуру белого медведя на три фунта сахара и вернулся домой.

– Как тебя называть? – спросил он Баки за завтраком. – Тебе надо будет показаться старосте, чтобы он тебя в списки внёс. Я уже сказал, что ты охотник, тебя лес отпустил. Ты очень похож на моего альфу, но не он. Можно было бы обмануть, да говорят, что наш староста слепым глазом всех насквозь видит.

Баки на всё это пожал плечами.

– Я – Баки, – представился он и, выспросив у Стива дорогу до старосты, ушёл, отмахнувшись от любого сопровождения.

– Как бы он его не убил, – немного обречённо выдохнул Стив.

– Фьюри? Так он Баки вроде повода не давал, – удивился Брок.

– Этот не давал, а вот наш… Баки его убить должен был, а дважды не смог, вот как бы его не заклинило.

Не сказать что Стив так уж и сожалел об одноглазом чёрте что там, в их мире, что здесь, слишком ушлый и хитрый мужик был, умудряющийся выезжать на всех, при этом сам оставаясь «в белом».

– Какие у нас сегодня планы в кузнице? – перевёл тему Стив, обнял Брока, уткнулся носом ему в макушку, наслаждаясь самым лучшим запахом на свете.

– Сначала в общинный дом сходим, свою долю мяса заберём, – сказал Брок. – Потом по мелочи всякое. Фьюри просил мышеловок наладить, а то мышей в общинном доме видели.

– Всё у них не слава богу, – расслабленно выдохнул Стив, и не думая выпускать Брока из объятий.

– У нас, Стив, – поправил Брок. – Мы все – община. Не как у вас там в небоскрёбах. Вместе живём, вместе выживаем. Не без придурков, конечно, ну так где их нет?

– Ты прав, у нас, – согласился Стив, погладил Брока и только тогда отступил в сторону, подал омеге тёплый полушубок и смешную меховую шапку, проследил, чтобы он хорошо застегнулся. – Сначала мясо, потом всё остальное.

Баки встретили как раз выходящим из общинного дома с большим холщовым мешком в руках, за которым тянулся след из мелких кровавых капель.

– Медвежатина, – скупо пояснил он.

– И хорошо, – одобрил Брок. – К медвежатине у нас сушёный чеснок есть.

На обратной дороге заглянули в местное подобие лавки, где Баки завис около клетки с мелким существом непонятного вида, то ли мышка, то ли птичка, то ли всё сразу. Сунув палец между прутьев, он крупно вздрогнул и озадаченно заметил:

– Кусается.

– Это кенар подгорный, – объяснил Брок. – Его с собой в шахту берут. Где газ рудничный, он свистеть начинает.

Тут уже и Стива заинтересовал зверёк, он только подошёл поближе к клетке, склонился над ней, как дверь лавки снова распахнулась, впуская очередного посетителя.

– О, ледышка, неужто золотишком разжился, раз из кузницы на белый свет выполз? – ехидно заметил Уилсон и, явно красуясь какой-то обновкой, прошёлся мимо Брока.

– Я ж тебе говорил, Стив – не без придурков, – ухмыльнулся Брок.

Стив вынырнул из-за стеллажа как раз так, что столкнулся с Уилсоном в проходе, был тут же облизан томным взглядом. Уилсон только потянулся коснуться ладонью лица, как его перехватил бесшумно подкравшийся Баки.

– Чужое не тронь, – тихо сказал он и чуть сдавил запястье.

Уилсон посерел.

– Барнс? Но как? Ты же… пропал!

– Как пропал, так и нашёлся, – сказал Брок. – Так что пасть прикрой и вали до дома.

Уилсон умёлся мгновенно, хотя явно в лавку заглядывал не просто поболтать и покрасоваться новым полушубком, но Стива нисколько не волновало чужое душевное равновесие, а вот красивые яркие ленты выменять было бы очень полезно, и научиться заплетать Баки косы.

В лавке купить удалось ещё и горшочек каких-то пряностей, за которые Баки не пожалел отдать один из своих ножей – тот, что поменьше и поплоше.

Ленты и косы Баки не одобрил. Сморщил нос и сказал:

– Хвост. Кожаным шнурком.

Стив повертел ленты в руках, пожал плечами, особо не настаивая, и отложил их в сторону, хотя насыщенный синий цвет очень подошёл бы глазам Баки.

Домой вернулись ближе к полудню.

Следовало заняться заказом старосты на мышеловки, но у Стива были совершенно другие планы, да и Брок пока ещё не успел увидеть шкурки мелких пушных зверьков в сарае, и можно было попробовать сшить рукавицы в подарок.

– Бак, поможешь Броку в кузне с мышеловками? – попросил он, отлично зная, что отказа не последует, и со спокойной совестью занялся своими делами.

Оказалось, что железною рукой Баки крутит пружины для мышеловок с лёгкостью, а рамки гнёт ещё легче. До заката они с Броком сделали десяток мышеловок по заказу старосты и ещё десяток – на продажу. А потом Брок попросил Баки показать свои ножи.

– Никогда не видел такой стали, – объяснил он. – Как такое куют?

– Не я ковал, – ответил Баки. – Другой сплав, другая температура закалки.

Пока в кузнице работа шла полным ходом, Стив взялся за шкурки. С каких-то зверьков он их снял на месте, но пару неободранных тушек взял с собой. Просидев в сарае до самого обеда и так толком ничего не сумев, он сдался. Вроде бы не так всё сложно, шить умел, приходилось и в Бруклине латать одежду, и на фронте чуть ли не на коленке что-то перешивать, а вот шкурки никак не давались, и Стив до конца понять не мог, что он делает неверно. Но просто отступать было не в его правилах. Решил сделать подарок, значит, сделает.

Собрав всё, что у него было, Стив дошёл до общинного дома, выяснил там у старосты, кто работает со шкурами, и совершенно не ожидал скорняком увидеть никого иного как Хоукая.

– Ну показывай, бета, что ты там успел уже напортить.

Хоукай осмотрел шкурки, тушки, потом оглядел Стива с ног до головы.

– Вот не удивляюсь я, – сказал он, – что беты у нас вымерли или ушли. Слушай сюда. Шкурку со зверя снимаешь сразу, если он замёрзнуть не успел. Замёрз – не снимаешь, несёшь ко мне, я разберусь. Снял – тоже несёшь ко мне. Ты из этого вот, – он кивнул на ворох шкурок и тушки, – что хотел?

– Рукавицы сшить для своих, – смутившись, ответил Стив.

Не думалось ему, что это такое непростое дело – со шкурами возиться. Убил зверя, снял шкуру и шей себе что душе угодно, но судя по насмешливому взгляду «Бартона», очень запросто по крайней мере половине планов не суждено теперь сбыться.

– И воротник новый на куртку.

Чего-то не уметь не было странным или непривычным, но вот собственная неприспособленность напрягала. Проснувшись в современном, не имевшем почти ничего общего с сороковыми мире, Стив адаптировался достаточно быстро, прогресс хоть и шёл вперёд, но строился на уже известных Стиву догмах и положениях, а тут всё было в точности наоборот, и приходилось брести практически на ощупь. Одно радовало – Брок ни разу не высмеял его безрукость в этом мире.

– Лапищу Рамлоу я знаю, – сказал Бартон. – А у второго какая? Тоже бета? Вот же повезло кузнецу. Прям как утопленнику.

Стив показал свою ладонь и объяснил разницу размера с ладонью Баки.

– А почему не повезло-то? – хмуро спросил он, глядя Бартону прямо в глаза. – То, что никто из нас не альфа, или что?

– Так ведь вы, беты, не приживаетесь у нас, – объяснил Бартон. – Или мрёте от лёгочной горячки и чёрной тоски, или на юг сбегаете.

– Если и сбежим, то не одни, ещё замучаетесь кузнеца нового искать, – непривычно для самого себя огрызнулся Стив, но тут же смирил пыл, поморщился. – Сколько по времени и что за работу возьмёшь?

Бартон только хмыкнул. Пересчитал шкурки и сказал:

– На воротник три надо, на рукавицы четыре, остальные в уплату возьму. Дня через три приходи, всё готово будет.

Поблагодарив его, Стив вышел на улицу из душной, странно пахнущей мастерской, вспоминая слова Бартона о бетах. Брок тоже что-то говорил о том, что не приживались они в этих краях, да и Фьюри не сильно обрадовался, когда понял, что перед ним не альфа и даже не омега.

Вот только ни Стив, ни Баки бетами не были.

Вернувшись домой, Стив заглянул в кузницу, улыбнулся слаженной работе Брока и Баки и занялся домом.

Он ещё в первый день заметил, что особых-то проблем и не было. Видимо, альфа Брока был рукастым и успевал не только охотой промышлять, но и чинить всякое по мелочи, но за тот месяц, что он считался пропавшим, дел поднакопилось. Нужно было немного поправить трубу на крыше, найти щели, из которых неслабо по полу дуло, особенно поутру. Чем Стив и занял себя до самого заката.

За сытным ужином Брок сказал:

– Скоро весна. Ну как скоро – через месяц где-то. Ну как весна – день прибавится, ночь укоротится. Теплее, конечно, не станет. Торговцы с юга придут.

– А летом? – спросил Барнс.

– А летом темно совсем не будет, – объяснил Брок. – Может, даже потеплеет малость. Снег с крыш сойдёт кое-где.

– Холодно, – припечатал Баки.

Стив тем временем задумался о том, что к весне следовало бы подготовиться заранее, зверя набить, договориться со скорняком насчёт шкур, чтобы и ему прибыток, и им было чем сторговаться с купцами.

– Сильно дорого самим на юг уехать? – осведомился Стив и заметил, как дёрнулись у Баки брови, выдавая крайнюю заинтересованность.

– Да кому мы там нужны, на юге-то? – спросил Брок. – Не дорого, а сложно. У меня своих собак нет, значит, надо собак купить или к кому в обоз напроситься. Припасов с собой взять на всё время дороги. Кристаллов у меня десяток припасён, чтобы на первое время хватило. И если ехать на юг – то уж совсем на юг, где зимы вообще не бывает. Слышал я, есть такие места. Там море не замерзает. И медведей нет.

Над этим стоило задуматься. Насчёт того, что они никому не нужны, можно было поспорить. Такое можно сказать про любое место, но от этого сказанное не становилось правдой.

Брок – кузнец. Кузнецы – народ полезный и нужный, вряд ли какая деревня или посёлок на юге откажутся иметь своего кузнеца, чтобы не мотаться за теми же гвоздями в город. Они с Баки могут охотиться, добывать руду, дерево, да много что могут, главное – место найти, где осесть.

– Мне собаки не нужны, – сказал Баки, стоило им остаться с Броком вдвоём. – Так дойду. И Стив тоже.

– А меня на саночках повезёте? – хмыкнул Брок. – Я-то пешком не дойду.

Лицо у Баки на мгновение сделалось растерянным, он открыто, светло улыбнулся.

– Я Стива катал на санках. Мы… мы целовались.

– Там, у вас, где небоскрёбы? – спросил Брок. – А Стив говорил, у вас там и снега-то почти нет.

– Мало снега, – так же скупо пояснил Баки. – Очень давно. До Гидры. До руки. Стив любит Баки. Тогда любил. Тогда я был Баки.

– Ты и сейчас Баки, – заверил Брок. – И Стив тебя любит. Вот, домой привёл, а не в лесу оставил.

Баки хотел сказать что-то ещё, но, прислушавшись к чему-то, замолчал, подобрался весь, снова становясь отстранённым ровно в тот момент, когда скрипнула дверь, пропуская в дом Стива.

– Никак не привыкну, какой короткий здесь день, – сказал он, стряхивая с себя снег. – Вы чего в потёмках сидите? Если спать не идёте, хоть свечи зажгите. От очага мало света.

– Зачем свечи тратить, когда фонарь есть? – удивился Брок. – Просто засиделись, вот и в потёмках. Иди грейся, я пока ужин спроворю.

– Если надо резать, я помогу, – сказал Баки.

– Тогда я кровать перестелю, – кивнул Стив, скрываясь в спальне, единственной комнате дома, если не считать кухню.

Его радовало, что Баки так запросто общается с Броком, что они, по всей видимости, нашли общий язык, но отчего-то казалось, что он сбегает специально, прикрываясь помощью, не желая оставаться со Стивом наедине.

В груди закололо.

Может, он поспешил со своим вниманием? Обнимал, целоваться лез, а Баки всё это давно и не надо, тем более от него. Не зря же существовало выражение, что прошлое должно оставаться в прошлом. Правда, смириться с таким положением вещей было трудновато.

– Стив теперь тебя любит, – тихо сказал Баки, сноровисто нарезая медвежатину тонкими полосками. – Это хорошо.

– У нас принято втроём жить и втроём друг друга любить, – сказал Брок, укладывая полоски в горшок и пересыпая специями.

Баки вздохнул, оглянулся в сторону двери в спальню.

– Он Баки любит и тебя.

– Ты и есть Баки, – в который раз сказал Брок и добавил: – Мой руки.

Он поставил горшок с мясом на плиту и принялся варить кашу.

Стив вышел на кухню на запах, подошёл к Броку, аккуратно встал со спины, коснулся ладонью твёрдого живота под плотной полотняной рубахой, устроил голову у него на плече.

– На завтра готовишь, хозяйственный мой?

– На завтрак, – ответил Брок. – Ты чего Баки обижаешь, он даже считает, что он не Баки и что не любишь ты его? Нехорошо, Стив.

– Баки? – изумился Стив, поднял взгляд на притихшего Баки. – Ты правда так считаешь?

Баки втянул голову в плечи, преувеличенно аккуратно отложил нож на разделочную доску и выскочил вон из дома, только дверь входная хлопнула.

Поймать его удалось не сразу. Стив даже обуваться не стал, как был в штанах и рубахе, бросился следом, нагнав Баки только около кузни за баней, стиснул в объятиях.

– Ты считаешь, что я не люблю тебя?

– Ты Брока любишь, – ответил Баки. – Не стой босой на снегу, простынешь. Иди в дом.

– Бак, ты не ответил, – нахмурился Стив, внимательно заглянул ему в глаза. – Ты думаешь, что я не люблю тебя?

– Ты любишь Баки. А я не Баки. Баки умер на операционном столе, в кресле, там, у Гидры. Я другой. Не тот, кого ты любишь.

Стив облегчённо выдохнул, обмяк плечами, между тем не выпуская Баки из объятий.

– Я знаю, что ты не тот Баки, которого помню я. Время меняет людей, а тебе и без него досталось. Ты сам-то чего хочешь? – тихо спросил он, очень боясь услышать в ответ что-то не в свою пользу. – Раз ты не Баки, кто для тебя я?

– Ты Стив, – удивленно сказал Баки. – И не стой на снегу, заболеешь пневмонией! Чем я тебя тут лечить буду?!

– Тебе я кто? Я тебе нужен, Бак? – чувствуя подкатывающий страх, прошептал Стив, обхватил лицо ладонями, но целовать не стал.

Баки крепко ухватил Стива живой рукой за волосы на затылке и легонько встряхнул.

– Ты мой мелкий придурок. Вырос, а всё равно придурок. Идём в дом.

– Баки, – выдохнул Стив ему в губы, поцеловал нежно, ласково, сладко до дрожи, так, как уже и забыл, что бывает, вплёл подрагивающие то ли от холода, то ли от волнения пальцы в волосы, крепко прижался. – Позволь мне узнать тебя заново, не отстраняйся, не закрывайся. Я не смогу больше без тебя.

– А Брок? – требовательно спросил Баки, облизнувшись и задев кончиком языка влажные губы Стива. – Не обижай его.

Застонав, Стив сильнее вжался в него, сунул ладони под рубашку, провёл с нажимом пальцами по спине, ткнулся лбом в его плечо.

– Не обижу, не смогу, он… замечательный. Вы оба часть меня.

Снова поцеловав, Стив повёл Баки обратно в дом, остановился вместе с ним в сенях, прислушался к происходящему на кухне.

– Уедем все трое, помяни моё слово, к осени уедем.

– Раньше надо, – сказал Баки. – А то из снегов выбраться не успеем.

– Значит, начинать надо уже сейчас, – согласился Стив и толкнул дверь кухни.

Брок сидел за столом и перебирал какие-то сушёные фрукты – коричневые, скукоженные. Их было немного, и Брок смотрел на них как на драгоценность.

– Раз сахар есть, – сказал он, – завтра компот сварю. Вот, южные яблочки ещё остались. Последние. – Он окинул Стива взглядом и велел: – Иди у печи грейся. Думаешь, раз ты не настоящий бета, то тебе и лёгочная горячка не страшна? Так от неё все мрут.

Облапав без спросу омегу, поцеловав его, Стив с улыбкой устроился на лавке, прижавшись спиной к нагретым кирпичам. Баки сел рядом, положил голову ему на колени и едва слышно мурлыкнул, стоило пальцам Стива пробраться в его волосы, помассировать за ухом.

– Брок, иди к нам, – позвал Стив омегу.

Они не разговаривали на тему отношений, о том, что между ними, кроме тех жарких ночей течки, и было ли вообще хоть что-то, кроме них, но Стиву было хорошо уже от того, что он мог получить.

Брок ссыпал яблоки в горшок, сел рядом со Стивом, привалился к нему плечом.

– А что, – начал он, – у вас гона вообще не бывает? Что узла нет, я приметил. А гон?

– Гона? – переспросил Стив, не особо поняв новое для себя слово, обнял Брока.

– Это как у животных? – открыв один глаз, поинтересовался Баки.

– Ну вот у омег течка, – хмыкнув, принялся объяснять Брок. – Стив уже знает, как это. А у альф гон. Это как течка, только наоборот. Омеге в течку нужно, чтоб его ебали, а альфе в гон надо омегу ебать. На юге, где солнце, я слышал, омеги в течку беременеют даже, но у нас такого не бывает.

– Ты можешь забеременеть от нас?

Баки аж приподнялся на локте, по-новому глянул сначала на Брока, а потом и на Стива.

– Не бывает у нас гона.

– Ну, пока течки есть, и забеременеть можно, – сказал Брок. – Только у нас тут даже мага-медика нету, чтобы ребёнка принять. Мне под сорок, я ещё ни разу не беременел.

Было над чем задуматься.

Стив не был поборником семейных ценностей, никогда не мечтал о детях, не с его ориентацией и не в сороковые. Ему хватало квартиры под самой крышей, небольшой кровати, как раз для двоих, ленивых пробуждений и ночей, полных жаркой страсти.

– Не здесь об этом рассуждать. На юг переедем, и если Брок захочет, может попытаться.

Брок ничего не сказал, только вздохнул. Они с его альфой копили кристаллы, мечтали податься на юг по летней дороге, да, видно, слишком затянули. Не вернулся его Баки из леса. Лес другого Баки дал, да ещё со Стивом в придачу.

Может, и хорошо, что у них гона не бывает?

– Я тогда подмастерье возьму, Тони давно просился, правда, у него нрав такой, что так и хочется молотом в лоб дать. А то нехорошо Сварту без кузнеца оставлять, – сообщил Брок. – Припасы надо собрать, кристаллов прикопить…

– А продать кузницу можно? – спросил Баки.

– Тони-то можно, он из богатой семьи. Его альфа не поскупится, да и сам он тоже.

Эта идея захватила Стива, он так и сидел у печки, слушал рассуждения своих мужчин о том, как жить дальше, и тихо улыбался.

Они смогут. Брок подготовит кузнеца, тем более кандидат есть. Они с Баки доберутся до гор и выследят неуловимых варанов. Да, страшно и опасно, но где их не пропадала? С Черепом тоже бодаться опасно было, но полезли же. Правда, тогда Стив за Баки недоглядел, потерял его, но теперь-то он такой ошибки не совершит, не позволит себе совершить. Главное, Броку не говорить о своих идеях, не дело его понапрасну волновать, а как вернутся они с добычей – пусть хоть с молотом кидается.

– Пойдёмте-ка мы в постель уже, – предложил Стив, поцеловав обоих своих… мужей. А почему бы и нет?

– И то, – согласился Брок.

В постели он настоял, чтобы Баки лёг посередине, «чтобы стужу из него выгреть».

Стив погладил Баки по голой груди, коснулся губами шрамов на левом плече и подтянул все три одеяла повыше.

– Спите крепко, – пожелал он, всем телом вжавшись в бок Баки, отметил, что с правого точно так же привалился и Брок.

Баки лежал между ними напряжённый, готовый вскочить в любой момент. Под подушкой, набитой крошёной корой, он пристроил нож.

Но минуты шли, справа и слева спокойно дышали во сне Брок и Стив, и Баки сам не заметил, как его утянуло в дрёму.


	6. Chapter 6

Ещё через неделю Стив наконец решился. Ждать было нельзя, а пушной зверь не особо пользовался спросом в деревне. Значит, пора было идти к горам.

– Мы с Баки в лес на два дня уйдём, – сказал Стив, поймав Брока у самой двери.

Он прекрасно слышал, как с улицы возмущался замерзающий Тони, как Баки шерудил на кухне, собирая припасы с собой, но самому сейчас хотелось получить хоть чуточку тепла, хотя бы лёгкие объятия не привыкшего к нежности омеги.

– Заночуем в берлоге, где Баки жил. И уже послезавтра к ночи дома будем.

– Я хочу знать, куда вы идёте? – спросил Брок и покачал головой. – Не хочу. Идите, и убережёт вас Солнце.

Он похлопал Стива по груди, а потом прильнул к нему, быстро поцеловал и ушёл вглубь дома.

Стив вздохнул, улыбнулся теплу, разлившемуся в груди, и крикнул:

– Бак, выдвигаемся.

Баки молча возник в дверях, накинул котомку на плечи и кивнул.

Столкнувшись во дворе с растрёпанным и явно недовольным такими ранними побудками Тони, хлопнул его по плечу и двинулся к калитке. У всезнающего скорняка Стив выспросил о варанах всё, что сумел: как они охотятся, где проходят их тропы, как обнаружить логово. Но все знания сводились к тому, что ходить в горы – самоубийство.

Баки заточил все свои ножи и две рогатины. До гор был день пути, так что заночевать им придётся в лесу. Варанов Баки не боялся. Он вообще не верил, что есть зверь, кроме бегемота, с которым он не справится. Но бегемоты здесь не водились.

Из деревни они вышли по основной тропе, как бы поддерживая озвученную теорию об обычной, просто очень долгой охоте, а едва дома скрылись из виду, повернули севернее.

Броку Стив намеренно ничего не говорил, хоть обманывать было тошно, но потерявший на охоте мужа омега не должен ещё и из-за них себе нервы тратить, потому и была озвучена байка о берлоге. Идти-то они собирались совершенно в другом направлении.

Баки уверенно топтал снегоступами глубокий рыхлый снег. Вокруг стояли голые деревья, постукивали мёртвыми ветками, с которых полосами сползала кора. Птиц не было, только изредка путь пересекали звериные тропы, протоптанные в снегу.

Этот мир удивлял Стива контрастом живого и мёртвого. Вроде бы такой мороз должен был выстудить землю, убить всех, кто не умел разводить огонь и прятаться за толстыми стенами, но живности и здесь хватало. При том складывалось впечатление, что именно звери устроились лучше всего.

– Баки, как ты оказался здесь? – задал давно мучивший его вопрос Стив, оглянулся через плечо.

– Упал, – ответил Баки. – Ты упал в воду. Я прыгнул за тобой. Хотел вытащить. А оказался здесь. Ушёл до земли в большой сугроб.

– Как мы вообще сюда попали, непонятно. Зачем? – Стив вздохнул, поправил котомку на плече.

Если говорить открыто, он был даже рад, что дело обернулось именно таким образом. Сил больше не было тянуть на себе всё то, что другие называли всеобщим благом, не получалось закрывать глаза, смиряться, а здесь, Стив снова обернулся, он действительно кому-то нужен.

– Потому что, – с недоумением сказал Баки.

– А хороший ответ, – усмехнулся Стив и… провалился в снег по самую грудь. – Баки, помоги.

Он протянул руки, чувствуя, что ещё движение – и уйдёт глубже, по крайней мере, под ногами опора не ощущалась.

Баки выдернул Стива из снежной ловушки, отвёл в сторону, обхлопал ладонями, стряхивая снег.

– Совсем на снегоступах ходить не умеешь? – спросил он.

– Никак не могу приноровиться, – солнечно улыбнулся Стив, чмокнул Баки в покрасневший на морозе нос и снова пошёл вперёд.

Баки оглянулся на разворошённую снежную яму, в которую с почти неслышным шелестом стекали струйки перемёрзшего снега, догнал Стива и велел:

– Иди вторым.

– Вот значит как?

Стоило Баки его обогнать, Стив наклонился, быстро слепил снежок, подышал на него, чтобы сухой из-за мороза снег склеился, и зарядил в спину впереди идущего.

Баки легко и грациозно увернулся, так, что снежок пролетел у него над плечом. Можно подумать, что у него были глаза на затылке. За первым полетел второй, третий, четвёртый. В груди Стива сделалось тепло-тепло, слишком хорошо ему было, радостно.

– Мелкий, – обернулся Баки. – Мы не на прогулке.

Стив примирительно поднял руки, но никак не мог заставить себя перестать улыбаться.

Дальше шли в полной тишине, не останавливаясь передохнуть или поесть, здраво рассудив, что лучше время потратят на поиск подходящего для ночлега места.

Едва начало смеркаться, как Баки показал на здоровенный выворотень, верхняя часть которого едва торчала из-под снега.

– Выгреби снег из-под корней, – скомандовал он. – Я принесу дров. У меня топор.

Работая локтями, Стив расчистил небольшую площадку, наломал голых веток, чтобы плащи не стелить на мёрзлую землю, и поднялся, утирая вспотевший лоб.

Неподалёку слышен был стук топора, который время от времени прерывался треском веток.

Стив выпрямился, оглянулся на треск. Всё происходящее сильно напоминало то время, когда они воевали, ночёвки вдалеке от основного лагеря, чтобы никто не увидел, не узнал о странных неправильных отношениях самого Капитана Америки и его лучшего друга. Начальство считало, что они забирались подальше от шума, чтобы разработать план дальнейших действий, а Стив и Баки просто любили друг друга.

Уже совсем стемнело, когда Баки наладил нодью* и согрел воды в котелке. Бросил в кипяток какие-то травки, выданные Броком, достал еду. Протянул Стиву его долю – побольше, чем оставил себе.

– Бак, – покачал головой Стив и переложил часть мяса обратно, чтобы порции были равными. – Всегда ты так, всё для меня.

Придвинувшись поближе, Стив прижался к плечу Баки своим, глянул в чёрное, усыпанное мелкими огоньками звёзд небо. Было хорошо, только не хватало Брока, но уж ему-то точно было нечего делать в лесу, тем более ночью.

– Бак, расскажи мне, пожалуйста.

– Что рассказать? – напрягся Баки и перестал жевать.

От кипящего котелка приятно пахло чем-то вроде мяты, пар поднимался вверх, в черноту неба.

– О себе. Что с тобой произошло? Про руку. Я ведь так ничего и не знаю.

– Её отрезали, – коротко сказал Баки. – Зола. Заменил этой, – Баки вытянул вперёд металлический протез.

Стив обхватил железное запястье, повернул ладонью вверх, коснулся кончиком пальца, обвёл стыки тонких пластинок, поражаясь мастерству работы.

– Что-нибудь чувствуешь?

– Давление. Температуру, – коротко сказал Баки. – Ешь. Остынет. На морозе очень быстро стынет.

Заглотив, не жуя, сразу несколько кусочков мяса, Стив снова тронул железную ладонь Баки, переплёл пальцы с его. Столько хотелось сказать, но он понимал, что услышан не будет, скорее наоборот, отстранит Баки от себя, заставит окончательно закрыться, а этого Стив хотел меньше всего.

– Брок мне нравится, – доев, сообщил Баки. – Он как командир. Заботится.

– Как командир? – внутренне напрягся Стив, сразу вспоминая всё то, что у них было с тем Рамлоу.

– Да. Командир тоже заботился. Считал бойцом, а не просто оружием.

– Понятно, – протянул Стив.

Вот и нашёлся ещё один повод, почему, кроме своего собственного личного, хоть и в слегка прошедшем времени, не стоило сворачивать Рамлоу голову. Пусть живёт.

– Спи первый, – сказал Баки. – Я покараулю.

– Нет, Бак, давай вместе ложиться, – возразил Стив, потянув его на своеобразное лежбище. – Ты же знаешь, я мышь даже во сне под снегом услышу. Иди ко мне, пожалуйста, побудь рядом.

– Я теперь всегда буду рядом, – сказал Баки. – Ты от меня не отделаешься.

Стив всё равно потянул Баки на себя. Слова – это одно, хоть после них и делалось на душе намного спокойнее, но хотелось ощутить тепло немного другого плана, живое, человеческое. До конца поверить, что Баки – вот он, рядом.

Они проспали, обнявшись, до утра, и никто их не потревожил. Выворотень, под которым они устроились, защищал от ветра и позёмки, нодья грела.

Баки проснулся первым. Осторожно коснулся губами щеки Стива, высвободился из его объятий и принялся хлопотать, готовя завтрак. Стив же открыл глаза, только когда в нос ударил аромат разогретого на веточках над костром вчерашнего мяса. Он сел, потянулся с улыбкой.

– Доброе утро, Бак.

Завтракали быстро. До подножия гор они добрались ещё вчера, сегодня им предстояла не менее ответственная задача – обнаружить этих самых варанов, так как никто толком не знал, где и как они селились. Бартон сказал однозначно – в горах. А горы длинные и высокие.

– Выветренные и старые, – сказал Баки. – Как Урал.

Стиву осталось только кивнуть. Он Уральские горы видел лишь в географическом атласе, а у Баки, похоже, жизнь была куда разнообразнее за эти семьдесят лет. Глядишь, и расскажет когда-нибудь.

– Выдвигаемся, – скомандовал Стив, накинув плащ.

Очень скоро они наткнулись на тропу, оставленную странными трёхпалыми лапами. Следы были будто вплавлены в снег и вели наверх, в горы.

Баки опустился на колено и исследовал тропу.

– Нёс добычу, – сказал он, ткнув на клочок шерсти. – Лось. И хвост, – между следов лап вилась борозда.

– Не маленький, – присвистнул Стив, сложил ладонь козырьком, прикрывая глаза от слепящего, отражённого от снега света. – Главное, чтобы в логове там таких с десяток не сидело.

По следу шли как можно тише, стараясь не хрустеть ветками, не задевать камни, чтобы ненароком не вызвать обвал, но, казалось, варан пёр куда-то через горы и не думая останавливаться.

Следы оборвались у пещеры с узким высоким входом. Оттуда тянуло падалью и почему-то палёной шерстью. У входа в пещеру валялись кости. Кости были крупные – на снежных мышей варан явно не разменивался.

– Если они ещё и огнём дышат, то я совсем ничего не понимаю в этом мире, – буркнул Стив и, пригибаясь, вошёл в пещеру.

Факелов они не брали, хотя Стив вначале и пытался на этом настоять. Сам-то он в темноте видел прекрасно, достаточно было лишь привыкнуть к смене освещённости.

– Назад! – крикнул Баки и за шиворот выдернул Стива наружу.

И вовремя – туда, где только что стоят Стив, ударила струя синеватого пламени. А потом раздались возмущённое шипение и какой-то шелест. Стив выругался, прижался спиной к скале и, подняв камень поувесистее, швырнул его в чёрный зев пещеры, прислушиваясь. Шипение стало громче и злее. За первым камнем полетел следующий. Стив не рисковал метать ножи, толком не видя противника.

Варан не спешил показываться из своего убежища. Он плевался синеватыми сгустками пламени, оплавляя камни, заставляя уворачиваться, шипел, ругался по-своему, но выглядывать наружу не торопился.

Баки задвинул Стива за спину, достал откуда-то маленькую круглую гранату, швырнул её в пещеру и отпрянул за камень вместе со Стивом.

Громыхнуло так, что Стив испугался, глянул вверх, молясь всем подряд, чтобы их сейчас не накрыло лавиной, но горы не обратили внимания на происходящее, а вот в пещере кто-то протяжно и жалобно заскулил на одной ноте.

– Заходим, – скомандовал Баки, поудобнее перехватывая рогатину.

Стив занял позицию чуть впереди, не мешаясь при этом, и, пригнувшись, вошёл в пещеру. Глаза быстро привыкли к полумраку, давая рассмотреть общую картину: каменный пол, заваленный обломками разгрызенных костей, обрывками шкур, покарябанные, словно варан когти о них точил, стены, и сама животина, обиженно скулящая, забившаяся в самый дальний угол, едва-едва при этом ещё умудрявшаяся стоять на лапах, хотя половину морды своротило взрывом.

– Бедолага, – посетовал Стив, подходя ближе, выставил вперёд рогатину. – Больно тебе, да?

– Ну так прекрати его страдания! – и Баки ударил варана рогатиной в голову со всей своей нечеловеческой силой, пробивая череп.

Варан, шипя, распластался по полу. Он всё ещё подёргивался, длинный хвост лупил по стенам, но это была агония.

Дождавшись, когда варан окончательно затихнет, они выволокли его из пещеры на снег, и Стив присвистнул. Стало понятно, почему этот зверь так ценился и в Сварте, и за её пределами, особенно в жаркой части материка. Мелкие чешуйки, покрывавшие варана с ног до головы, были льдисто-белыми, почти прозрачными, словно маленькие кристаллики горного хрусталя. Скупое зимнее солнце заиграло пойманными лучами среди граней, заискрилось, ослепляя.

– Надо кровь выпустить.

– Подождём, пока дёргаться перестанет, – сказал Баки.

Из того, что осталось от страшной пасти, обильно текла дымящаяся на морозе кровь, пробивая тёмно-красный ручеёк в голубоватом снегу.

В итоге с вараном провозились до самой темноты. Вскрыть мягкое на вид брюхо оказалось не так и просто, нож то и дело соскальзывал на прозрачных чешуйках. Баки порывался применить силу, но Стив его останавливал, нельзя было повредить ценную шкуру, благодаря которой они сумеют увезти Брока из Сварты.

– Обещались вернуться к ночи, – сокрушённо покачал головой Стив, дыхнул на замерзающие ладони. – Надо искать место для ночлега. Холодно очень.

– К следующей ночи, – уточнил Баки. – Надо вниз идти, в лес. Здесь дров нет.

Взвалив на плечи тяжеленную тушу варана, Стив выпрямился.

– Тогда веди меня, моя звезда.

Баки фыркнул и повёл Стива к их вчерашнему месту ночлега. Дошли они быстро, к полуночи. Баки разжёг остатки нодьи и ушёл за дровами.

Пока он ходил, Стив закрепил на дереве, мордой вниз, тушу варана, но не для того, чтобы его не уволок никто из хищников, а чтобы стекла оставшаяся кровь. Бартон чётко сказал – там, где пахнет этими снежными тварями, даже мыши не шуршат.

Закончив с вараном, Стив достал печень из котомки, нарезал на тонкие полосочки и подвесил над огнём, как раз к возвращению Баки приготовится, вкусно будет.

Баки вернулся с дровами, отодвинул палочки с печёнкой и развёл основательный костёр. Потом цапнул кусочек печени, закинул в рот, прожевал и с удивлением сказал:

– Она греет. Попробуй.

Стив откусил кусок печени и зажмурился. Остроты или чего-то похожего не ощущалось, и при этом рот будто бы тёплым огнём наполнился, мягким, ласковым, покатившимся по гортани вниз, в пищевод, желудок, согревая всё тело.

– Интересное свойство. А в сушёном виде она также будет? – сам у себя поинтересовался Стив, прикидывая, что хорошо было бы заготовить такой печёнки побольше на летний переход.

Лето летом здесь называлось только потому, что солнце не скрывалось, на месяц изгоняя тьму полностью, но теплее почти не становилось. И если они нормально перенесут дорогу и ночёвки вне дома, то вот за Брока было страшно.

– Надо для Брока приберечь, – сказал Баки. – Она сытная.

– О том же подумал, – улыбнулся Стив, достал вчерашнее мясо, прибрав печёнку, закопал в снег, чтобы точно портиться не начала.

– У меня еще три гранаты есть, – сказал Баки.

– Если нам Брок за этого варана голову не откусит по самые плечи, – понял Стив, приобнял Баки, – то можно будет ещё пару раз к норам прогуляться.

– Не откусит. Он логичный. На нас ни царапины.

– Это эмоции, Бак. У него муж не так давно на охоте пропал – и мы с тобой туда же. Ладно, поглядим – увидим. Ты ешь пока.

Стив откинулся на один из расстеленных плащей, заложил руки за голову. Зиму он видел. Интересно, какими были другие земли? Как они там устроятся? Чем будут заниматься?

Мысли уносились всё дальше и дальше от заснеженных просторов близ Сварты.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Нодья – таёжный долго– и слабогорящий, тлеющий костёр, сложенный из брёвен.


	7. Chapter 7

За шкуру варана изумлённый Фьюри отдал двадцать пять кристаллов. Мясо поделили на всю Сварту. Хвост достался охотникам. Как и сердце, почки и печень.

Местный лекарь, Беннер, очень сокрушался, что охотники слили кровь – на её основе готовилось зелье от лёгочной горячки. Он умолял Баки и Стива, если они снова рискнут идти за вараном, собрать кровь и принести ему.

Двадцать пять кристаллов – настоящее богатство по меркам небольшой Сварты – отправились подальше в сундук, к остальному скарбу бережливого омеги.

– Как ты тут? – спросил Стив, подхватив на руки Брока.

Баки пристроился рядом, коснулся ладонью плеча омеги.

– Извёлся весь, пока вы, пиздюки, приключались, – сказал Брок. – Поставь на место. Мне ещё думать, как хвост резать. Колечками, как колбасу?

Он ворчал, но был доволен и очень горд. Уже давным-давно никто не приносил в Сварту снежного варана.

Стив крепко сжал его в объятиях, уткнулся носом в стык плеча и шеи, втягивая самый лучший запах на свете, чувствуя, что вот они наконец дома.

– Как хорошо дома.

И поцеловал, захватывая губы омеги в плен.

Баки неуверенно обнял Брока со спины и сказал ему на ухо:

– Мы вернулись. Мы всегда возвращаемся.

Эти слова, сказанные едва слышным шёпотом, попали Стиву в сердце, зажгли там неистребимую уверенность в том, что у них всё будет хорошо со временем.

– Как дела в кузнице с Тони? – спросил Стив, разбирая потроха варана. – Справляется?

– Справляется, – кивнул Брок. – Выпендрёжничает много, но то не моя забота. Его семья готова за кузницу пятьдесят кристаллов отдать.

Он подошёл к Баки и поцеловал его, а потом поцеловал Стива.

– Вы герои. Но охламоны. Но всё равно герои.

– Ты бы переживал, – ответил за них двоих Баки, боднул в плечо и отстранился с каменным лицом, будто и не он только что был тёплым и тактильным.

Развесив плащи и портянки сушиться, Стив стёр со стола варанью кровь.

– Думаю к Райли зайти сегодня, узнать про караваны, сколько собаки стоят. Брок, кто в общине разводит четвероногих друзей?

– Собак покупать не будем, – твёрдо сказал Брок. – Не прокормим. Проще дождаться летней ярмарки и с купцами на юг уйти, с их караваном. Я нажопником, а вы охраной.

– Значит, узнаю про караваны, – согласился Стив.

Ему, в принципе-то, было абсолютно всё равно, как идти. Они с Баки могли спокойно сняться с места хоть сейчас. Две ночи, проведённые в лесу, это доказали. К тому же, чем дальше на юг, тем теплее, а вот Брок вряд ли перенесёт пеший путь.

– И продуктов подкопим. На ходу не поохотишься. Разве что медведь решит на караван напасть, – сказал Брок. – Кормить в пути нас не обязаны.

Тем и занялись.

Стив мотался по общине, выполняя всевозможные поручения, чтобы разжиться теми вещами, что было не купить в единственной лавке, даже как-то сдружился с Райли, чем заработал лишь раздражение Уилсона, после появления Барнса обходящего домик кузнеца десятой дорогой. Баки охотился, не забираясь далеко в лес, тащил всех подряд, кого удавалось выловить. Даже где-то умудрился наткнуться на двух крупных тенянок, внешне напоминающих кошку, но мех у них был невероятным по своим свойствам.

– Воду и холод вообще не пропускают, – цокнул языком Бартон, взвесил в руках шкуру. – Смотри, какая тяжёлая. А вот тут ближе к лапам волоски острые, как иглы, что Рамлоу куёт. Свалится тебе тенянка на голову – и всё. В общине помянут, а она котят ещё месяц кормить тобой сможет.

– Эта – не сможет, – уверенно сказал Баки. – Продаю. Сколько дашь?

Бартон задумался, взвесил снова в руках шкуру. Было видно, что и хочет себе такую, чтобы потом похвастаться на ярмарке изделиями из тенянки, и деньги карман жгут.

– Шесть кристаллов, если и следующую шкуру тоже через меня понесёте.

– Годится, – кивнул Баки.

В Сварте к нему относились настороженно. Кто-то считал, что он Йемс Барнс, с которым зимние духи поиграли и вернули обратно. Кто-то считал, что он сам лесной дух, принявший обличье Йемса Барнса. Уилсон так вообще распускал слухи, что, дескать, Баки самый что ни на есть зимний дух, и что вот поедут они с Рамлоу и его бетой на юг, и, едва снега исчезнут, Баки растает. Уилсону не особо верили, потому что врать тот был горазд. Но без настороженности с Баки держался только Бартон.

– Бак, – позвал его Стив, стоило Баки приблизиться, поцеловал и протянул на ладони небольшой свёрток из голубоватой, очень редкой в Сварте бумаги, в котором лежало три фигурных леденца. Броку же Стив ранее, ещё утром, повязал новый кушак, едва увернувшись от подзатыльника за растраты.

Баки облизнулся и поцеловал Стива. А потом взял леденец-котёнка и сунул в рот.

– Жениться собираетесь? – спросил Бартон. – А знаете, что духи-то клятвы приносить не могут?

– А можно поподробнее и про женитьбу, и про духов? – нахмурился Стив.

Он как раз искал, кого можно порасспрашивать по поводу обручальных клятв, чтобы всё было как у людей.

– Ну как дух клятву произносит, так сразу и развеивается, – объяснил Бартон. – А если вы люди, то и клянётесь, как солнце покажется, перед ликом Солнца, как все.

– Понятно, – протянул Стив, глянул на Баки и получил от него едва заметный кивок в подтверждение, что он со всем согласен. – А кольца или браслеты нужны?

Стив понимал, что такими вопросами может насторожить Клинта, но не к Фьюри же идти, а хотелось, чтобы всё было правильно. Хотя они даже мнения Брока ещё не спросили.

– Браслеты сам Рамлоу и куёт, – усмехнулся Бартон, поглаживая серебристую с чёрными искрами шкурку тенянки. – У изменника браслет ржавеет, потому Уилсон каждую неделю и покупает в лавке каменное масло. У вдовца лопается. Так что знаю я, что вот он, – Бартон кивнул в сторону Баки, – не Йемс. Броков браслет у меня на глазах на нём развалился.

Сразу вспомнилось, как Брок всем и каждому доказывал, что Йемс жив, прятал запястья, словно сам боялся поверить, ждал его. Как ухватился за Стива, как за единственный вариант отбрехаться от навязанных старостой женихов, хотя, наоборот, должен был бы радоваться.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил Стив и вышел на улицу, потащив за собой и Баки, как всегда готового зацепиться языком с единственным, кто рад был с ним поговорить, обсудить ножи и охоту. – Как думаешь, Брок согласится мужем нашим стать?

– Не спросим – не узнаем, – сказал Баки. – Но раз он с нами на юг готов ехать – как ты думаешь?

– На юг он и без нас хотел ехать, но это всё лирика. Тут ты прав, не спросим – не узнаем, – улыбнулся Стив, сжал живую ладонь Баки, переплёл пальцы. – А ты хочешь с ним, со мной?

– У меня для тебя кольцо было. Давно. Пропало, – только и сказал Баки. – Надо Тони браслеты заказать. Чтобы не Брок ковал. Тони хотел кончик вараньего хвоста. Отжалеем?

Стив ничего не ответил, лишь крепко обнял Баки прямо посреди улицы, поцеловал, прикусывая нижнюю губу, вплёл пальцы в собранные в хвост волосы. Хотелось кричать о своей любви, о нежном трепетном чувстве вот конкретно к этому человеку, чувстве, прошедшем через слишком многое и не утерявшем ни силы, ни теплоты, несмотря на то, насколько они оба переменились за это время.

С Тони Стив договариваться пошёл сам, пока Баки отвлекал Брока полученными от Бартона кристаллами.

Вот как Брок мог находиться дольше мгновения в одном помещении с этим балаболом, было непонятно. И если бы не очень важное дело, Стив и связываться бы не стал, но, как ни странно, Тони согласился достаточно легко, даже плату забыл попросить, и вараньему хвосту, его кончику, обрадовался несказанно, пообещал в два дня уложиться.

– Ты не понимаешь! – сказал Тони. – Кончик вараньего хвоста – первое дело для мужской силы у альфы! А у нас Обадайя старенький уже… Между прочим, на юге вараны не водятся, не знаю, как вы там лет через тридцать будете обходиться. Хотя вы же беты, да? Вам и вараний хвост не поможет.

Не сдержавшись, Стив расхохотался в голос.

Ведь сколько сочувствия на лице. Как же, бедный Брок и два беты, которым даже хвост варана не поможет. Тем более лет через тридцать. Вообще Стив так далеко не привык загадывать, по крайней мере, раньше любой завтрашний день был под большим вопросом, а тут семью строить решились.

– Не переживай, мы справимся.

В дом Стив вернулся в приподнятом настроении, с ходу облапал Баки так, что тот лишь удивлённо на него воззрился, подхватил не ожидавшего того Брока на руки, прижал к себе, поцеловал.

– Как же я вас люблю, – выдохнул Стив с улыбкой.

– Эк на тебя Старк влияет, – усмехнулся Брок. – Поставь на пол. Всё-таки придурок ты, Стив. Но – наш придурок. Правда, Баки?

– Всегда таким был, – кивнул Баки. – Наш, конечно. Хрен отдадим.

– Я к ним с открытым сердцем, а они обзываться, – покачал головой Стив, снова чмокнул Брока в висок и поставил на пол.

Баки подошёл к ним и облапил, как медведь. Крепко обнял и притиснул к себе.

– Хочу тёплое море, – сказал он. – Брок, ты хочешь тёплое море? И купаться.

– В море? А оно бывает такое тёплое, чтобы купаться? – удивился Брок.

– Бывает, – кивнул Стив, развернулся так, чтобы обнимать их обоих. – Тёплое-тёплое, из воды вылезать не хочется, и солнце жарит так, что дольше пяти минут на песке не просидишь. Дом на берегу построим, чтобы проснулся – и в море купаться.

– Не верю, – сказал Брок. – Не бывает так.

– Бывает, – покачал головой Баки. – И гамак между пальмами можно повесить. Помнишь, мелкий, ту рекламу?

– Про райское наслаждение? – улыбнулся Стив, погладил Брока по спине, сжал в ладонях его задницу, давясь стоном.

Сейчас не время было о таком думать. Вот выкует Тони браслеты, они попросят руки Брока, принесут клятвы, и уже тогда…

– А что такое «реклама»? – неожиданно спросил Брок. – Наваждение или заклятье?

Стив замялся.

– В лавке на витрине выставлены товары – реклама, – нашёлся с ответом Баки. – У нас в газетах… рисунки товаров, движущиеся рисунки в… – он ударил по карманам своей тактической куртки, с которой не расставался даже в Сварте, вытянул из нагрудного тонкую пластину коммуникатора, но включаться тот отказался наотрез.

– А что такое газета? – спросил Брок. – И что это за штука? На зачарованное зеркало похоже, только не работает.

– Не работает, – подтвердил Баки и убрал обратно.

– Это своего рода и есть зачарованное зеркало, – подхватил тему Стив. – Или заряд кончился, или вода попала, или в вашем мире не работает, а газета… – он огляделся и тут же вспомнил, – в общинном доме книги есть, газеты – это книги. Но тонкие и выходят с новостями и рекламой товаров каждый день.

Как же сложно было объяснять простые для тебя вещи человеку, совершенно в этом не сведущему, так, наверное, чувствовал себя и Брок в первые дни, когда Стив здесь оказался.

– Ну раз у нас такого нет, то и Солнце с ним, – махнул рукой Брок.

Два дня за заботами пролетели неожиданно быстро, Стив так закопался в дела общины, за которые можно было получить либо редкие лечебные травы, либо кристаллы, либо ещё что-то такое же ценное, что совершенно потерял ход времени, и понял это только тогда, когда взъерошенный сверх меры Тони зажал его около бани.

– Я бегать за тобой по всей Сварте должен? – рявкнул он, уперев руки в бока.

Стив недоуменно на него глянул, не особо понимая, что омеге надо.

– Нормально, – всплеснул руками Тони. – Сам заказ сделал на браслеты, сам забыл? Экий ты молодец.

– Точно, – Стив хлопнул себя по лбу. – Показывай.

Тони вытащил из-за пазухи браслеты. Они блестели полированным железом, по которому темнели выбитые узоры. Широкие и надёжные, они выглядели не просто украшениями. Это была ещё и защита.

– Хороший кузнец остаётся в Сварте, – одобрил Стив, забрал браслеты и хлопнул Тони по плечу.

Кончик хвоста варана подмастерью был отдан сразу, так что больше ничего их не связывало. Стив взвесил браслеты. Тяжёлые, в руке приятно лежат и на запястье будут хорошо смотреться, осталось всё с Броком обсудить.

Брок же пребывал в глубоких раздумьях. Это ведь и хорошо, когда сбывается или собирается сбыться давняя мечта. Только и страшно. Страшно сниматься с места, где прожил всю жизнь, страшно положиться на странных парней, которых не знаешь и года, страшно начинать всё заново в незнакомых краях.

Однако Брок никогда не был трусом.

Стив с Баки подошли к нему вечером, когда он, уставший, после бани, сидел на кухне, потягивая травяной отвар, и жмурился в свете масляной лампы. Они опустились на пол перед омегой, накрыв его колени ладонями.

– Брок, – начал Стив. – Я не знаю, что у вас принято говорить в таких случаях, но…

– Будь нашим, – перебил его Баки. – Полностью, навсегда.

И протянули ему брачные браслеты.

Брок оцепенел. Замер, не в силах вдохнуть, пошевелиться, что-нибудь сказать. А потом выдохнул:

– Да!

Он не ждал такого, даже не предполагал. Смирился с вдовством, с тем, что его любимые странные заброды так и останутся только любовниками. Но они… они его тоже любят? Нелюбимым браслетов не предлагают.

Обняли его так же синхронно, как и опустились у его ног. Стив прижался к Броку, чувствуя рядом и Баки, чьи руки обхватывали Брока.

– Мы не знаем, как правильно, – снова заговорил Стив, коснулся губами правого запястья Брока. – Мы очень любим тебя оба.

– Ты наш, – добавил Баки. – Мы хотим быть твоими.

– Будете моими, – хрипло сказал Брок. – Послезавтра равноденствие. В полдень солнце из-за туч выглянет. Клятву… клятву вам дам.

– И мы тебе, – сказал Баки.

Наконец у Стива получилось выдохнуть, страх быть отвергнутым отступил, щедро вливая в кровь пузырящееся веселье.

– Потом за варанами пойдём, – добавил от себя Баки. – Хорошо платят.

– Ага, и кончик хвоста, оказывается, штука интересная, – рассмеялся Стив, вспомнив причитания Тони о несчастной омежьей судьбе.

– А, это только для престарелых альф, – усмехнулся Брок. – И то, я думаю, суеверие.

– Вот и я надеюсь, что как-нибудь и без народной медицины справимся, – кивнул Стив, поднялся, подхватывая омегу на руки. – А теперь в постель, нечего после бани мёрзнуть.

Баки поднялся на ноги и распахнул двери в спальню.

– Сегодня я посерёдке. Можно?

– Можно, можно, – благодушно сказал Брок. – Я тебя хоть приласкаю. А то так и не знаю, каков ты на вкус и каковы твои повадки.

– Я… – начал Баки и осёкся.

Усадив Брока на постель и стянув с его ног тёплые носки, Стив развернулся к Баки, аккуратно обнял его, заглянул в глаза.

– Если не расскажешь – мы не поймём, что не так.

– Я… не знаю, – запинаясь, сказал Баки. – Всё забыл. Боюсь навредить.

– Я рядом. – Стив погладил его по железному плечу, запястью, поднёс к губам ладонь, едва коснулся, не без удовольствия замечая, как дрогнули железные пальцы. – Я знаю, каково это – заново рассчитывать силу и бояться навредить тому, кого любишь больше жизни, и не дам тебе сорваться. Поверь, всё будет хорошо.

Он подтолкнул Баки в сторону постели, стянул с плеч холщовую рубашку, коснулся губами загривка, погладил по каменно-твёрдому прессу.

– Но если не хочешь – неволить не будем.

– Не похоже, что не хочет, – сидящий на кровати Брок погладил бугор на ширинке Баки. – У какой!

Баки длинно, почти со стоном выдохнул.

Стив оплёл его руками, вжался со спины, снова погладил по животу, поднялся к груди, пока аккуратно касаясь твёрдых горошин сосков. Раньше Баки был безумно тактильным, чувствительным, почти в голос кричал от простых, достаточно невинных прикосновений, но измениться могло что угодно, и торопиться было неправильно.

Расстегнув пуговицу тактических штанов, Стив потянул язычок молнии вниз, заставив Баки крупно вздрогнуть в объятиях.

Брок дёрнул штаны вниз, едва разошлась непривычная застёжка, огладил крепкие бёдра, высвободил из исподнего толстый, перевитый венами член, качнулся вперёд и лизнул налитую кровью головку.

Баки ахнул. Ноги у него подкосились. Но Стив удержал, ещё крепче прижал к своей груди, давая Броку рассмотреть их Баки в лучшем виде, хотя хотелось опустить его на постель, устроиться сбоку и целовать вспыхнувшие алым пухлые губы, гладить, наблюдая, как Брок насаживается ртом на член Баки.

– Господи, – выдохнул Стив в шею Баки. – Какие вы красивые!

Баки дрожащей живой рукой погладил Брока по ещё влажным волосам, взъерошил чёлку. Брок заурчал и принялся вылизывать член, нежно гладя тяжёлые яички. У Стива плыло перед глазами, он жарко дышал в шею Баки, целовал загривок, чувствительное местечко за ухом, толкался бёдрами, потираясь болезненно напряжённым членом о задницу.

Баки не продержался и трёх минут. С удивлённым криком он излился в горячий рот Брока и обмяк в руках Стива.

Брок довольно сглотнул, облизнулся и сказал:

– Сладенький. Давай его в кровать, Стив. Я хочу верхом покататься. Видишь, как у него стоит?

– Н-нет, – выдавил Баки. – Стив. Пожалуйста.

Стив обхватил член Баки, провёл ладонью по стволу, погладил большим пальцем головку.

– Ещё накатаешься, прекрасный, дай Баки освоиться, а тебя и я покатаю с удовольствием.

Но всё же помог Баки выпутаться из спущенных до колен штанов, толкнул на постель, заставляя улечься, а сам наклонился к Броку, обхватил его ладонью за затылок, привлёк к себе и поцеловал с голодным стоном, слизывая сперму Баки.

Баки поймал Стива за руку и потянул на себя, укладывая сверху. Брок сам раздел Стива, а потом достал давно припасённую баночку ароматного масла для суставов: в этом мире, мире альф и омег, никому не нужна была дополнительная смазка, но Брок неплохо соображал и понимал, что Стив-то с Баки без неё не обойдутся.

– Бак, – прошептал Стив и поцеловал, нежно, ласково, едва-едва касаясь любимых губ, боясь сорваться, поторопиться.

Он гладил Баки дрожащими руками, водил кончиками пальцев по шее, плечам, голове, щекам, обрисовывал скулы, выплёскивая сейчас всё, чем томилось его сердце: как сильно скучал, любил, как страдал от потери самой важной части самого себя, рассказывал прикосновениями о том, что так и не оправился, не смирился, не забыл.

Брок же тем временем, смазав пальцы, оглаживал зад Стива, ласкал плотно сжатую дырку, не торопясь, вдумчиво. Он много передумал о том, каково это было бы – иметь Стива, иметь Баки, иметь их двоих. Омега, он никогда не был сверху – не принято, да и не особо хотелось. Но полюбоваться этими двумя он собирался.

Приподняв бёдра, Стив дал Броку больше доступа к своей заднице, прекрасно понимая, для чего тот старается.

– Бак, Баки… – шептал он. – Мой Баки.

В носу щипало, к горлу подкатывался комок, сердце частило так, что его слышно было. Стив вжался в Баки и тут же отстранился, перекинул через него ногу и плавно, прогнувшись в спине, опустился на член любовника, всхлипнул, застыл на мгновение, привыкая, вспоминая сладкое чувство полного единения, и повёл бёдрами.

– Баки.

– Мелкий… – прохрипел Баки, вцепляясь и живыми, и металлическими пальцами в бёдра Стива. Он напрягся, сдерживаясь, не отпуская себя. На широкой груди выступили бисеринки пота. – Мой.

– Твой, – эхом ему ответил Стив, упал на его грудь, вжался, приподнимая задницу, почти полностью снимаясь с твёрдого и такого желанного члена, и тут же опустился, пропуская обратно, сжал в себе, застонал протяжно, просительно. – Пожалуйста, Баки.

Брок любовался, поглаживая собственный твёрдый член. Он никогда не был частью триады – Йемс не хотел брать второго омегу в их семью – и никогда не наблюдал за чужой любовью. Это зрелище поджигало кровь, от него вело голову.

– Стив, – выдавил Баки, ненадолго прижав лоб любовника к плечу. – Выпрямись и скачи. Давай, мой ковбой!

Совершенно пьяно улыбнувшись, Стив сделал то, что от него просили – выпрямился, привстал на коленях и задвигался, мощно подаваясь назад, насаживаясь, принимая в себя толстый член, тихо вскрикивая, постанывая, чувствуя, как жёстко фиксируют его пальцы Баки, как каменеет член внутри, пульсируя в такт ударов сердца.

– Брок, – позвал Стив, судорожно облизал пересохшие губы, не прекращая движения. – Иди сюда.

Брок, лениво поглаживающий собственный член, поцеловал Стива и устроился так, чтобы было удобно ему дрочить. Склонившись в сторону, Стив кончиками пальцев пробежался по члену омеги до самых яиц и снова выпрямился, опёрся обеими ладонями на грудь Баки, ускоряясь.

Вскоре Баки не выдержал, ещё крепче схватил Стива за бёдра и принялся вбиваться в него. Он тяжело дышал и смотрел только на Стива, не в силах оторвать взгляд. Да и сам Стив, полностью отдавшись партнёру, смотрел только в глаза Баки, посвящал себя сейчас только ему одному, открываясь на полную, насколько это только было возможно.

– Баки! – выкрикнул Стив и сломался, разрушил всё, что успел настроить в душе, отгораживаясь от мира, вновь восставая из осколков, склеивая себя заново, благодаря этим двоим.

Стив, тяжело дыша, упал Баки на грудь, слепо ткнулся губами в подбородок, щёку, нос.

– Я люблю тебя, Бак.

Брок аккуратно освободил измазанную семенем, зажатую между Стивом и Баки руку и вытянулся на постели рядом.

– Красивые вы, – сказал он.

Баки же гладил и гладил Стива по спине, по шее, ерошил отросшие волосы на затылке – и молчал. Не было у него слов. Только слёзы радости катились из глаз по вискам, запутываясь в волосах.

– Дай отдышаться, прекрасный, – с улыбкой прошептал Стив, ещё сильнее вжимаясь в Баки. – И я поласкаю тебя.

Вот только прийти в себя было очень сложно. Сердце бухало в груди, разгоняя кровь по венам, хотелось смеяться, валять дурака, потому что Стив впервые за очень-очень долгое время был действительно целым, без выщерблинок и трещин, без зияющей в груди дыры от потери любимого. Был самим собой.


	8. Chapter 8

– Я, Марк Рамлоу по прозвищу Брок, обещаю быть верным и преданным мужем, дарить заботу и поддержку, любить и почитать Джеймса Барнса и Стивена Роджерса. Да будет Солнце свидетелем моей клятвы! – громко произнёс Брок, держа Стива и Баки за руки.

– Я, Джеймс Барнс по прозвищу Баки, обещаю быть преданным и верным мужем, заботиться и защищать, любить до конца моей жизни Марка Рамлоу и Стивена Роджерса. Да будет Солнце свидетелем моей клятвы! – уверенно сказал Баки.

– Я, Стивен Роджерс, обещаю быть верным и преданным мужем, любить, уважать и прислушиваться к вам, идти рука об руку, ценить превыше всего на свете Джеймса Барнса и Марка Рамлоу. Да будет Солнце свидетелем моей клятвы! – нисколько не кривя душой, закончил Стив, сжал ладони своих супругов, и восток окрасился первыми в этом году солнечными лучами, выпуская из снежных чертогов оранжево-алый шар.

Браслеты вспыхнули на их запястьях, на мгновение меняя свой цвет, подражая дневному светилу, и с тихим щелчком закрылись, объединяя три жизни в одну.

– Идёмте, мои драгоценные, – хрипло сказал Брок. – Пора подтвердить брак. Да и я вот-вот… – он притянул к своей шее обоих мужей. – Чуете?

Он тут же был стиснут с двух сторон в объятия. Стив и Баки уткнулись носом в шею супруга, втянули ставший особенно ярким аромат морской соли и луговых трав. Вот как омега, всю жизнь проживший в снегах севера, может пахнуть лугом? Но было не до вопросов, вообще ни до чего было.

В этот раз его на руки подхватил Баки, очень бережно, словно самую главную драгоценность, прижал к груди и поскакал в дом.

Брок довольно улыбался. Конечно, слишком рано для очередной течки, а всё равно хорошо. И что, что его супруги не альфы? Они сильнее любого альфы, и Броку будет не по силам их вымотать. А ещё у них не бывает гона и они сохраняют здравый рассудок во всякое время.

Хотя прошлую течку Стив провёл вместе с Броком, в этот раз всё было словно впервые. Они с Баки в четыре руки раздели своего супруга, обласкали, разложили на свежепостеленном белье.

– Самый лучший, – прошептал Стив, чувствуя, как его утягивает в водоворот желания, а мир вокруг становится красным.

– Самый лучший, – с другого бока прижавшись, сказал Баки и накрыл живой ладонью аккуратный, истекающий прозрачными капельками член омеги.

– Баки первый, – сказал Брок, становясь на четвереньки и выгибая спину. Его промежность поблёскивала от естественной смазки. – Сначала его хочу.

Баки выдохнул сквозь плотно сжатые зубы, бросил немного растерянный взгляд на Стива, словно не знал, что нужно делать и можно ли ему, и, получив кивок, с тихим стоном прижался губами к припухлым краям входа, обвёл его языком, собирая капли смазки, зажмурился и вздрогнул, когда на плечо легла тяжёлая рука.

– Ты не сделаешь ему ничего плохого, Бак. Ты его любишь.

Этих слов оказалось достаточно, чтобы Баки взял себя в руки, двумя пальцами проник в Брока.

– Какой нежный.

Брок прогнулся ещё сильнее, подставляясь.

– Давай, Баки, – позвал он. – Я сейчас для тебя.

– Мой, – проговорил Баки, погладил левую ягодицу Брока кончиками пальцев железной руки и толкнулся, входя одним длинным сладким движением, и его прорвало. Он рассказывал, какой Брок красивый, как ему нравится смотреть на него, спящего на плече у Стива, какой желанный, родной, близкий. Каждое слово, каждый толчок полнился таким любованием, что у Стива сердце сжалось.

У Брока кружилась голова от этих слов и от того, как сладко, правильно, протяжно, сильно Баки его ебал. Не был Брок красивым, и знал это, но красота ведь в глазах смотрящего, а оба мужа Брока считали его красивым.

– Стив, – выстонал Брок. – Иди ко мне. Дай мне…

Стив откликнулся тут же, хотя у него всё горело от тихих искренних слов молчаливого Баки, его эмоций, силы любви. Он перебрался на постели поближе к Броку, встал на коленях так, чтобы тот легко мог дотянуться губами до его члена.

– Прекрасный наш, – прошептал Стив, провёл головкой члена по губам омеги.

Брок открыл рот и жадно принял член Стива. Вот так, любимый своими мужьями, он чувствовал себя и прекрасным, и желанным, и красивым.

Они любили Брока, ласкали, вылизывали с ног до головы, передавали жаждущего ласки омегу с члена на член, не уставая, накачивали спермой так, что, казалось, к исходу третьего дня она у него даже из ушей литься должна была, выматывали, позволяя засыпать на члене, и стоило ему только открыть глаза, застонать просительно, как марафон возобновлялся.

– Бак, – едва слышно прошептал Стив, когда омега, выдохнув: «Всё!», провалился в сон на долгие часы. – Оставайся с ним, а я пока баней займусь. – Погладил Баки по щеке, поцеловал и укрыл их обоих тёплыми одеялами, которые за все трое предыдущих суток им так ни разу и не понадобились.

– Еды потом сделай, – так же тихо отозвался Баки. – Брок голодным проснётся. Мы-то потерпим.

Стив вышел во двор, едва надев брюки и впрыгнув в ботинки, потянулся, радуясь новому дню, взялся за топор. Надо было наколоть дров побольше, растопить баню, воды натаскать, в доме печку развести и приготовить что-нибудь вкусное для их супруга.

– Так рано и уже за работой? – повиснув на заборе, присвистнул Уилсон, облизывая Стива голодным взглядом, но стоило ему увидеть парные браслеты на его руках, посерел, попятился, осеняя себя отводящими морок знамениями. – Духи не могут давать клятвы.

– А подкатывать к духам можно? – взвесив в руке топор, усмехнулся Стив и отвернулся, потеряв всякий интерес к засеменившему обратно к своему дому Уилсону.

Что ему чужие суеверия? Уж кому, как не ему, знать, что они с Баки реальнее любых духов?

Над баней бодро поднимался дым, когда Стив вернулся с дровами для печи в дом. Брок всё ещё спал, Баки не было видно – он растапливал баню. Они со Стивом были с ног до головы в поту, сперме и омежьей смазке и притягательно пахли морем и лугом.

Поставив кашу со шкварками в печь, Стив заглянул в спальню, улыбнулся, глядя на трогательно свернувшегося клубочком под одеялами омегу, и пошёл искать Баки.

– Бак, – обнаружив искомого в бане, Стив обнял его со спины. – Как хорошо ты пахнешь им и собой, с ума схожу от этого запаха.

– И ты Броком пахнешь, – сказал Баки. – Люблю вас обоих.

Стив потёрся носом о его плечо.

– Давай завтра за варанами сходим? – предложил он. – В Сварту вроде караванщики с товаром прибудут скоро, через две недели обратно пойдут, как раз успеем подготовиться и с ними выйти. Что думаешь?

– Давай, – согласился Баки. – У меня ещё три гранаты остались, маленьких таких. А караванщики за варанов, может, и побольше Фьюри дадут. Но сейчас – мыться.

Сами они вымылись быстро, перешучиваясь, как в старые добрые времена, толкаясь локтями, попеременно целуясь, словно и не прошло без малого семьдесят лет. Стив с хохотом вылил на Баки таз холодной воды и ломанулся от праведного гнева супруга на улицу, едва-едва уворачиваясь от загребущих рук.

Баки захлопнул дверь бани и не пускал Стива обратно, пока тот не взмолился о пощаде. Стив колотил в дверь, приплясывая от холода на месте и одновременно радуясь тому, что кузница стояла на отшибе и он не светил сейчас задницей на всю Сварту.

– Открывай, – не переставая смеяться, просил Стив. – Ну же, Баки, не будь засранцем! Отморожу себе всё, сам же рад не будешь.

Когда Стив особенно крепко приналёг на дверь, Баки внезапно распахнул её, да ещё подставил подножку, так что Стив брякнулся на пол.

– Вставай, горячим окачу, – велел Баки.

– Дать бы тебе по заднице, да боюсь, понравится, – покачал головой Стив, но поднялся. – Окатывай давай и пойдём супруга нашего поднимать, а то и каша скоро готова будет.

– Сами поедим, а он пусть отсыпается, – Баки окатил Стива горячей водой. – Проснётся – покормим. Знаешь, он снаружи на командира похож, а внутри другой совсем. Мягкий.

– Так и мир другой, – пояснил Стив, выпихивая Баки в холодную, замотал его чуть ли не по самые уши в отрез ткани и привычным движением чашку с остывшим отваром в руки сунул. – Здесь он омега, продолжатель рода, хранитель очага, сосредоточие всего этого мира, ему не надо было глотки грызть и выше головы прыгать, чтобы не подмяла под себя реальность. Здесь Брок просто Брок.

– А прозвище-то всё равно по немирной зверюшке, – заметил Баки. – Как мне этот отвар мороженого мха остопиздел!

– Вот переберёмся на юг, посмотрим, что там растёт, – со вздохом сказал Стив, поболтал отвар в своей кружке и, не притронувшись, отставил его в сторону.

Ему и самому опостылел этот замороженный край, и если бы не Брок, Стив на следующий день двинулся бы к теплу в сторону юга, хватило ему семь десятков лет пролежать во льду.

* * *

Брок проснулся только через сутки, голодный и полностью удовлетворённый. И что, что у его мужей узла нет? Зато хуи – всем хуям хуи!

– Выспался? – улыбнулся Стив, заглянув в спальню. – Тони тут кругами вчера бегал, думал, мы тебя убили и съели, пришлось на него Баки спустить, сидит теперь молча, иголки для общины делает.

– Уж он наделает, – проворчал Брок и зевнул. – Можно подумать, Старк не знает, что такое течка. Как они с Роуди вдвоём своего Обадайю ещё не заездили, я прямо и не знаю.

– Ну так и мы не альфы, – хмыкнул Стив, ласково погладил омегу по слипшимся волосам. – Но скачем же, а тебя не слышно, не видно.

– Сначала в баню и жрать. Я отказываюсь существовать грязным и с дырой в животе, – отмахнулся от его руки Брок, чесанул подбородок и скривился.

Стив только плечами пожал. Он был готов ко всем этим вполне справедливым требованиям. Баня дымила трубой, а на столе на кухне под белёным полотенцем исходил ароматным паром свежеиспечённый хлеб.

Брок предложил, когда, отмытый до скрипа, допил травяной отвал и тепло оделся:

– Идём в общинный дом? Там ярмарка уже, наверное.

– Уилсон заходил. – Стив поправил у куртки Баки ворот.

– И ушёл, – вставил Баки.

– На хрена приходил? – удивился Брок. Поправил меховой шарф и сказал: – Идём.

– На Стива пооблизываться, – с ухмылкой ответил Баки, нахлобучил на голову Брока ещё и меховую шапку. – Уши отморозишь.

Стив только молча улыбнулся, не став заострять внимание на том, что этот придурок мало того что до старосты тогда добежал, так и народ взбаламутил, утверждая, что кузнеца зимние духи прибрали и теперь за остальную общину примутся. Но Фьюри хватило одного взгляда на парные браслеты Стива с Баки, чтобы развернуть толпу обратно, а Уилсону ещё и подзатыльник выписать.

Караванщики разместили шатры с товаром на главной площади. Где-то в отдалении даже музыканты играли что-то не очень сложное. Стоило подойти к ярмарке, как Баки втянул носом воздух и аж зажмурился.

– Булками с корицей пахнет.

– Просто корицей, – поправил Брок. – Булки до нас сухарями доезжают. Идите походите там, а я поищу знакомых караванщиков и сговорюсь с ними.

Баки тут же подхватил Стива за руку и потащил на запах. Оказалось, пахло действительно булками. Местный умелец, скупивший половину пряностей, как раз утром напёк. Стоили не самого презентабельного вида булочки, как крыло от самолёта, но Баки на них так смотрел, что сердце Стива дрогнуло и он купил целый небольшой, на дюжину маленьких булок, деревянный лоток.

– Только Броку лакомства оставь.

– Половину мне, половину вам с Броком, – набив рот булкой, пробубнил Баки.

В Сварте не было зерновой муки, только из древесной коры, и белые булки из привозной муки, да ещё сладкие и с корицей, были редкой роскошью.

– Ишь, булки трескают! – пробормотал кто-то за спиной. – Хорошо кузнец устроился!

Да, хорошо. И Стив не мог не отметить для себя: часть этого «хорошо» – их с Баки заслуга. Но они готовы были ради Брока и на большее, лишь бы их супруг был счастлив.

– Давай Брока найдём, заодно напомним ему, что мы за варанами завтра уйдём, – сказал Стив.

Брок совершенно по-детски обрадовался корявым булочкам.

– Мой отец-омега такие пёк, пока мука нам по карману была, – сказал он. – Я тут договорился с Маулом, он глава каравана. Возьмёт вас охраной, а меня как кузнеца. Надо будет малый походный набор прихватить. Вы же за варанами завтра? Он готов шкуры купить. Беннер купит кровь. Печёнку с собой в дорогу возьмём и мяса.

На том и порешили.

Среди ярмарочных шатров бродили половину дня, не торгуясь и не прицениваясь, а просто рассматривая товар, ели булки, запивая слабеньким разбавленным вином, купленным здесь же. Пару раз в толпе видели Уилсона, но тот скрывался из виду мгновенно, словно и правда боялся их семейства.

– Мудила суеверный, – пробормотал Брок, когда Уилсон смылся от них в очередной раз. – Пойдёмте домой. Вам надо к охоте подготовиться, а мне начать самое необходимое собирать. Много-то с собой не унесём.

Дома занялись сборами. Стив с Баки подготавливали бурдюки, куда вместо отваров будут сцеживать варанью кровь, так необходимую Беннеру, сумки, пошитые из плотной кожи, для потрохов, пока Брок с потерянным видом обходил дом.

Стив прекрасно понимал его печаль – Брок любил мужа, они вместе здесь жили, наполняли пространство вещами, а теперь как уедешь, как бросишь всё это?

– Прекрасный, бери всё, что хочется взять. Мы с Баки унесём.

– Не говори глупостей, – отмахнулся Брок. – Вы идёте как охрана, вам нельзя быть нагруженным, как вьючным псам. Самое необходимое возьму. А остальное общине останется.

– Можем место в обозе выкупить, так что думай, – пожал плечами Стив, утрамбовывая скарб в котомку. – Главное, с семьёй Тони договорись по поводу кузницы.

– Договорился уже, завтра кристаллы получу, – сказал Брок. – Не транжирьте нажитое. Нам ещё на новом месте устраиваться. Я слышал, там, где трава зелёная, эти наши кристаллы очень дорого стоят.

Комментировать Стив не стал, бюджетом в семье заведовал всё равно Брок.

Выходить на охоту планировали перед рассветом. Хоть потеплело совсем немного, почти незаметно даже для местных, Стив прекрасно понимал, что им с Баки такой холод не страшен, а дополнительная пара часов лишними точно не будут.

– Ночевать не станем, – сказал Баки. – Сначала ту пещеру проверим, потом поищем дальше.

Стив согласно кивнул, выглянул сквозь крохотное окно на улицу. Стемнело. Значит, можно гнать своих ужинать и в койку, чтобы завтра с ранья двинуться к горам.

– Не по себе мне, – признался Брок уже в постели. – Я домосед. Из Сварты никогда не выезжал, даже в лес глубоко не заходил. Так, дрова по краешку рубил. А тут…

Баки молча затянул Брока себе на грудь, погладил по спине.

– Мы выдвигаемся в поисках нового дома, места, где будет теплее, – улыбнулся Стив, подвинулся ближе, чтобы Брок, если захочет, мог перебраться к нему в объятия. – Мы хотим исполнить твою мечту.

Брок вздохнул и промолчал о том, что это была мечта его альфы – увезти своего омегу в тепло, к солнцу, чтобы тот мог родить детей. Ни Стив, ни Баки о детях ни разу не заикались. Может, потому, что в их мире рожали неведомые женщины. А может, потому, что староват был Брок, чтобы рожать.

– Что-то не так, прекрасный? – заметив небольшую заминку, спросил Стив, погладил Брока по голове.

– Всё так, – улыбнулся Брок. – Просто странно мне. Я в этом доме родился и вырос. А теперь в нём будет жить кто-то другой. Или никто. Сварта вымирает.

– Тяжёлые условия, – пояснил Баки и немного съехал по подушкам, укладываясь вместе с Броком удобнее, натянул одеяло повыше, бережно укрывая омегу.

– И дети не родятся, – добавил Брок. – Спите уже.

– А вот это нормально. – Стив дотянулся до лампы, крутанул колёсико, гася огонь. – У нас женщины тоже не рожали во время войны и оказавшись на севере вместе с мужчинами. Тяжёлые условия даже для взрослого и сильного, а дети беззащитны и могут погибнуть, и природа матери или у вас омеги сопротивляется этому.

– Спите, – сказал Брок. – Не хочу о детях.

* * *

В той пещере, где Стив и Баки заломали первого своего снежного варана, было не пусто. К ней вела утоптанная тропа с трёхпалыми следами, и были они едва ли не побольше, чем у предыдущего пещерного обитателя.

– Смотри-ка, – Стив присел, приложил ладонь к следу. – Этот крупнее будет. И пещерку занял, стоило прошлому жильцу кони двинуть.

Стив помнил про три гранаты. Это потенциально обозначало три очень ценные туши снежных варанов, очень-очень ценные, потому что тот же Беннер за одну кровь готов был платить столько же, сколько Фьюри за шкуру.

– Козырная, значит, пещерка, – сказал Баки.

Этот варан сидел в пещере и жрал. Жрал он медведя. Белого. Едва он заметил пришельцев, как плюнул в них огнём, но промахнулся.

– Ты кушай-кушай, – крикнул Стив, найдя камень поувесистей и запустив точно в узкий проход в пещеру, и попал, если можно было судить по гулкому звуку удара и рассерженному клёкоту.

Второй и третий камни ещё сильнее разозлили ледяную тварь. Варан бесился, плевался огнём, но из пещеры не высовывался.

– Мечи гранату, – велел Стив, прячась за валуном.

– Нет, – покачал головой Баки. – Если он её не цапнет, его на клочки разнесёт. А нам целая шкура нужна. Давай с двух сторон с рогатинами.

С рогатиной даже интереснее выходило. Стив встал в полный рост, удобнее перехватив древко. Как доисторический охотник, честное слово.

Пыхнуть огнём варан не успел. Растерялся. Он ещё никогда не встречал настолько наглых охотников, и того мгновения, которое он размышлял, в кого плюнуть огнём, хватило Баки, чтобы всадить рогатину ящеру в череп до самого перекрестья.

– Всё-таки хорошо, что мы уходим из Сварты, – хмыкнул Стив, рассматривая деяние рук Баки. – Перевели бы поголовье за нечего делать. Давай мы его здесь оставим, только кровь сольём, и дальше искать пойдём?

– Шкуру надо сразу снять, – возразил Баки. – Да и вряд ли они поблизости друг от друга живут. Давай лучше этого оттащим, продадим, а послезавтра ещё за одним сходим. А то этого пожрёт кто, пока мы шляемся.

Стив, конечно, сомневался, что кто-то отважится сунуться в логово снежного варана, пусть и дохлого, кроме такого же варана, но спорить не стал, да и смысл? Можно было, конечно, разделиться, но что-то подсказывало – Баки вряд ли даст ему бродить одному в горах, а он сам не оставит Баки.

Со шкурой справились быстро, благо Стив не раз и не два наблюдал за работой Бартона, когда приносил ему всякую живность. Кровь сцедили в подготовленные бурдюки, потроха разложили по кожаным мешочкам, и можно было отправляться обратно.


	9. Chapter 9

До отъезда Стив и Баки успели добыть ещё одного варана. Его шкуру было решено продать южнее, где такие твари не водились.

Кончики добытых хвостов купил Тони. Беннер щедро расплатился за варанью кровь.

И настал день, когда Брок, Стив и Баки, закрыв дом, покинули его навсегда.

Брок купил три пары лыж, потому что в караване все были на лыжах. Широкие, подбитые лосиной шерстью, лыжи были удобными и крепкими. Маул позволил скинуть поклажу на пустые сани, запряжённые дюжиной крепких серых остроухих собак с хвостами колечками.

Провожать Брока и его мужей пришла вся Сварта. Им желали счастья на новом месте и сил в дороге. Беннер подарил три флакончика настоев от простуды и болей в животе. Фьюри пообещал, что за домом приглядят. Тони счастливо скалился. Один Уилсон не явился, учитывая, что и Райли, и Роуди пришли, оба пожали руки всем троим. Роуди даже какой-то амулет подарил, шепнув что-то на ухо Броку, хитро при этом косясь на Стива с Баки.

– По саням! – крикнул Маул и махнул рукой.

Стив уезжал с лёгким сердцем. Ведь всё самое дорогое он увозил с собой.

Маул поставил Стива во главе каравана, Баки – в хвосте, подгонять отстающих. Брок устроился в середине.

Первые сутки было тяжело. Брок никогда не ходил на лыжах много, и к обеду вымотался так, что едва дышал.

– Ешь, – сунул ему Баки кусочек вараньей печени. – Ешь давай.

Стив опустился на колени перед санями, на которые усадили Брока, стянул с его ног лыжи, обувь и размотал портянки, с нажимом пальцами прошёлся по стопе, разминая, разгоняя кровь. Говорить он ничего не хотел, да и что тут скажешь? Пожалеть? Так запросто в лоб получить за такое можно, а потому старался помочь, как мог, но молча.

Брок прожевал и проглотил печёнку, запил водой и почувствовал, как тело согревается и наполняется силой. Натруженные мышцы перестали болеть, холодный воздух больше не рвал горло.

– Спасибо, – сказал он. – Спасибо, родные.

Караванщики обедали, сидя на санях, даже костёр разводить не стали. И едва Маул махнул рукой, снова выстроились цепочкой и сорвались с места, двигаясь в том же порядке.

До самого заката их никто не беспокоил, ни один зверь не преграждал дорогу, не показывался среди деревьев. Видимо, хорошей была идея смазать сани в некоторых местах вараньей кровью. Даже Бартон согласился, что такой метод мог помочь отпугнуть нежелательных визитёров на сутки-двое.

Вечером, на привале, после ужина, Маул выставил караульщиков. В первую смену – Стива и крепкого кряжистого альфу Артура. Баки и Свен должны были сменить их после середины ночи.

Поцеловав своих супругов и пожелав им светлых снов, Стив ушёл к Артуру. Всю половину ночи он слушал бородатые байки, вежливо улыбался и откровенно маялся от безделья. Было бы лучше, дежурь он один, забрался бы куда повыше и оттуда наблюдал за лагерем, а напарнику же не объяснишь, что не вариант что-то услышать, если рядом у кого-то рот не затыкается.

Когда пришло время смены часовых, Баки тихо выступил из темноты, обнял Стива, прижавшись своим лбом к его, и отошёл в сторону.

– Иди Брока грей. Добрых снов.

Баки отдежурил до утра, перед рассветом завалив белого медведя, тощего и голодного. Его как раз хватило всему каравану, включая собак, на завтрак. Есть не стали только печень – она у белых медведей ядовита.

С каждым днём, проведённым в дороге, чувствовалось, что становится теплее, потихоньку начал сходить на нет снег, появились птицы и мелкие зверьки, не выживавшие в суровом климате севера, запахло весной. Стив видел, как приободрились караванщики, перестали тревожно вглядываться в сероватые сугробы.

– Тепло чувствуют, – ответил Баки на незаданный Стивом вопрос.

Но он и сам ощущал, что лес вокруг изменился.

Стали даже попадаться обжитые территории, и вскоре Зимний лес кончился, выпуская повозки на утоптанный тракт. Пару раз караван останавливался в больших придорожных трактирах.

Здесь в ходу были металлические деньги, и Баки продал принадлежащую ему медвежью шкуру. Часть денег он потратил на сладкие пирожки, которыми поделился с Броком и Стивом.

– Смотрят на нас как на диких зверей, – буркнул Брок, уловив взгляд молоденького омеги. – Как будто у них не такой же снег лежит.

Но лес сменился степью, и снег тут и вправду был не такой – укатанный вьюгами, отполированный солнцем.

Постоялые дворы стали встречаться в конце каждого перехода. Больше не приходилось ночевать на нартах – тут были кровати и спать можно было под крышей. Раз в пять дней Маул оплачивал баню для всего каравана.

Хотелось уже хоть куда-то приехать. Дорога выматывала даже терпеливого Стива. И он, прежде спокойно общавшийся с остальными караванщиками, помогавший им по мере возможности, всё чаще отмалчивался и уходил к своим супругам, чтобы усесться у отдельно разведённого костра или за самый дальний столик, если получалось с ночёвкой в трактирах, и разговаривать не словами, а прикосновениями, взглядами.

Стив видел, как всё осточертело Баки, видел, как устал и издёргался Брок, но поделать ничего не мог, караван хоть и шёл бойко, но мгновенно в тёплые края перенести их не мог.

Но это было и к лучшему: больше времени на постепенную акклиматизацию.

Наконец они приехали в первый город. Его нельзя было назвать большим – так, городишко, по меркам Стива и Баки. Но для Брока, всю жизнь прожившего в Сварте, где была одна улица и переулочек, в конце которого стояла кузница, город казался огромным.

Воздух тут был сырым и туманным. И Брок, не помнивший туманов, принял его за дым.

– Это сколько же здесь домов и кузниц! – воскликнул он.

– Мало, – отмахнулся привыкший к большим городам Стив.

Маул ещё за несколько лиг предупредил, что Торогор является их конечной точкой, расторгуются и обратно на север пойдут, чтобы успеть до лютых зимних холодов. Рискованно, конечно, но оно того стоило – нигде больше нельзя было по эту сторону гор добыть кристаллов и такого качественного и красивого меха. Караванщик пару раз намекал и Стиву, и Баки, что готов им очень хорошо платить за дальнейшее сотрудничество и охрану, но Стив был непреклонен. Они обещали Броку море и много солнца.

Из Торогора уезжали через неделю уже с конным обозом, который вёз на юг лес. И снова Стива и Баки взяли охраной, а Броку было сложнее. Он впервые увидел лошадей и с подковами никогда не имел дела, а потому вышло устроиться только подмастерьем за еду и всему учиться заново. Правда, не бояться таких огромных зверей он не умел, но Стив и Баки готовы были помочь ему совладать с любой лошадью, даже с громадными коренниками местной тяжеловозной породы.

– Надо же, – заметил Брок. – К нам и муки-то мало возят, а здесь зверей зерном кормят.

В дне пути к югу от Торогора снег начал пропадать. Зачернелась земля, хотя в низинках и у межей ещё лежал снег. Стало больше солнца. День был короче, чем на севере, но значительно теплее. А как-то поутру, когда обоз свернул на мощёную камнем дорогу, Брок пропал. Он увидел на краю канавы маленькое жёлтое солнышко. Сначала одно, потом другое, а потом они обсыпали все края канав.

Брок смотрел на эти первые весенние цветы и плакал от радости. Он увидел их. Он дожил до весны.

Только теперь Брок поверил, что они едут на юг и увидят места, где всё зелёное.

На следующей же остановке Баки делся куда-то, вернулся через полчаса с не очень аккуратным венком из жёлтеньких цветочков и водрузил его на голову Брока.

– Красиво как, – улыбнулся он, погладил омегу и помчался помогать караванщикам рассёдлывать лошадей.

– Ну вот, как Солнышком поцелованный, – сказал Броку ближайший караванщик. – Хороший у тебя муж. Оба хорошие. А что плачешь, это не стыдно. Кто с дальних северов, от весенних цветов всегда плачут. Вот приедем в Тиерст, а там уже и травка зелёная пробилась. Верная примета – если в начале Южной дороги «омежья ласка» цветёт, значит, в Тиерсте будет трава.

Стив слушал и тихо улыбался.

Значит, правильно они увезли супруга из Сварты, забрали из вечного холода туда, где больше тепла и красок, где поют птицы и распускаются цветы, где можно будет попробовать выгнать стылые морозы из груди Брока, вылюбить его, выласкать, показать, что они теперь рядом навсегда. Возможно, тогда Брок и детей захочет.

Окрестности Тиерста – довольно большого по местным меркам каменного города – и правда были в зелёной, едва пробившейся травке. Солнце светило так, что Брок скинул свою зимнюю куртку – было жарко. Привыкший к холоду, тепло и отсутствие снега Брок воспринимал как чудо. Дни стояли солнечные, и у Брока даже загорели лицо и руки.

– Надо будет переодеться в Тиерсте, – сказал Баки, когда они въезжали в город. – Купить сапоги и куртки полегче.

– А эти продать, – согласился Брок. – Если купят. Вон здесь все какие расфуфыренные.

– Купят, – не согласился Стив. – Вещи добротные, мехом подбитые. Я у Бартона и Райли узнавал, какое зверьё водится южнее снежного края и какие шкуры обычно караванщики на продажу скупают, так что наши плащи с руками оторвут.

Стив и сам радовался теплу, подставлял лицо солнцу, пока ехали по тракту, в последний день и вовсе рубаху снял, но робкое весеннее солнце, вызолотившее кожу Брока, на его коже отказывалось закрепляться, лишь ярче сделало заметную россыпь веснушек на плечах и груди.

– Я не ревную лишь потому, что ты смотришь только на нас, – серьёзно сказал Баки, и перед воротами в Тиерст Стив накинул рубаху.

В Тиерсте остановились на постоялом дворе – отдохнуть, помыться, переодеться и найти следующий караван на юг. Баки ухитрился задорого продать их меховые сапоги, плащи и куртки и по дешёвке – таких плечистых альф, как они со Стивом, здесь не водилось – купить одежду полегче. Тут носили вышитые рубахи-косоворотки, и Баки купил по три рубахи каждому. Броку очень шла золотисто-коричневая вышивка. А сапоги здесь шили смазные, с голенищем гармошкой, и украшали бубенчиками.

– На армейскую обувь Советов похожи, – Баки потопал ногой в новом сапоге.

– Только вот это непотребство срезать надо будет, – Стив тоже топнул ногой и скривился от переливчатого перезвона бубенцов.

Становилось понятно, чего живности здесь мало осталось, с таким музыкальным сопровождением какая охота?

Последний постоялый двор, в котором они остановились, нравился Стиву гораздо больше всех предыдущих с маленькими клетушками вместе нормальных комнат, настолько узкими койками, что приходилось спать на полу на расстеленных плащах, и странным отношением к гигиене.

Никак не мог Стив понять, отчего так сильно здесь берегли воду, даже холодной не допроситься было, тогда как в Сварте они баню топили чуть ли не через день.

В Тиерсте не было водопровода – здесь не дошли до технологий, позволяющих воде в трубах не замерзать в морозы, но рядом протекала река, и воду не экономили. Можно было умыться и побриться с утра, и за мелкую монетку – сидеть в общественной бане хоть весь день. А ещё здесь были веники – дубовые, берёзовые, ольховые, еловые, какие угодно. Брок был счастлив. Он обожал париться с вениками, но в Сварте это было дорогим удовольствием.

– Вы нашли друг друга, – хохотал Стив, когда и Баки поддался очарованию общественной бани и очень придирчиво изучал предложенные веники, доводя торгующего ими мужика до белого каления. То лист слишком старый, поздно срезали. То не тот сорт ольхи.

Стиву только оставалось плечами пожимать да возвышаться за спинами супругов безмолвной тенью, чтобы ни у кого и мысли не было оторвать Брока и Баки от изучения веников.

В итоге в Тиерсте пробыли три дня лишних, о чём, впрочем, Стив нисколько не жалел. Только с новым караваном заминка вышла – если кузнец им и был нужен, то в дополнительной охране груз не нуждался.

– У меня свои люди, зачем мне ещё и вас кормить? – возмущался дородный детина неопределённого возраста, густо заросший бородой. Его расшитый золотыми нитями халат выглядел потрёпанным и словно с чужого плеча, да и сам караванщик производил премерзкое впечатление, но в нужную сторону больше никто не собирался ближайшие две луны.

Баки оскалился. Конечно, так далеко на юг можно было нанять лошадей и ехать самим, но никто из них в жизни не сидел на лошади.

Стив незаметно погладил Баки по ладони.

– А за место в караване сколько возьмёшь?

– Десять серебром с каждого, – расплылся в довольной усмешке караванщик.

То, что это невероятно дорого, Стив понял по вытянувшемуся в изумлении лицу Брока.

– Да на эти деньги я трёх лошадей куплю! – фыркнул Баки и принялся торговаться.

Стив прислушиваться не стал, не умел он всего этого, привыкший решать проблемы прямо и кардинально. Ему было проще проплатить место для Брока, чтобы он ехал со всем комфортом, а самому пойти за караваном пешком, благо лошади шли не слишком быстро и его скорости вполне бы хватило.

Через час ожесточенной торговли, самозабвенной ругани и швыряния шапок в пыль Баки сторговал за три серебряных места в караване себе, Броку и Стиву.

И они поехали.

Предчувствие насчёт караванщика не обмануло, мудаком он был знатным. Жался за каждую медяшку, а при этом спрашивал, словно был минимум особой голубых кровей. Стив даже обрадовался, что не пришлось в его охране работать, потому что те двое, кто числился как охранники, делали абсолютно всё, вплоть до рытья ямы для нужника на стоянках. Они и на постоялых дворах не останавливались, давясь сухомяткой.

Но они двигались на юг. Уже всю землю покрывала стремительно растущая трава. На деревьях появились нежные зелёные листочки.

Было заметно, что вместе с землёй оттаивал и сам Брок. Он стал больше улыбаться, активнее шёл на контакт даже с совершенно незнакомыми людьми, по ночам сам лез под бок, устраивался на груди, да и днём нет-нет да прикасался, словно стараясь раздвинуть собственные границы дозволенного.

– Я тут поспрашивал, – сказал Стив. – Ещё три перехода – и мы будем у цели.

– А что наша цель? – тут же спросил Баки. – В Анаре море зимой иногда замерзает. Нам надо дальше. На корабль, через пролив и на юг. Может, до самого экватора.

– Что такое экватор? – спросил Брок.

– Середина мира, место, где всегда тепло и снега не бывает совсем, – пояснил Стив. – А наша цель как раз Анара и есть, дальше-то не караванами, а кораблём.

Они сидели около костра, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, заглушая тактильный голод хотя бы такими крохами, которые можно было себе позволить во время путешествия.

– Вот приедем в Анару, – мечтательно сказал Баки, гладя Брока по спине, – продадим два кристалла – они там раз в десять дороже, чем на севере, – снимем комнату на постоялом дворе и будем… – он присвистнул и облизнул губы.

– И то, – согласился Брок. – Столько солнца… я и не знал, что бывает столько солнца.

– Опять подкатывает? – понимающе спросил Баки.

Брок кивнул.

– Три-пять дней, и…

Стив прижал Брока к Баки, оттянул ворот его рубахи и широко лизнул вкусную шею, давно заметив, насколько сладко омеге от этого делается, забрался рукой под одежду, ладонью накрыл пупок, впитывая тепло гладкой, без единого шрама кожи.

Если бы можно было поторопить караван, он сам бы приплатил караванщику, чтобы побыстрее оказаться в Анаре.

* * *

В Анаре Брок заболел. Его мучили жар, слабость в мышцах, ломота в висках и резь в глазах. Баки моментально нашёл лекаря, который умел лечить северян, и тот объяснил, что с северянами в солнечной зелёной, полной цветов Анаре такое случается часто. У тела нет привычки к теплу, к жаре.

Он прописал холодное мятное питьё, отдых в затенённой комнате и сказал, что если они и дальше собираются на юг, лучше обождать недели две.

– Тепловой удар, – сокрушённо покачал головой Стив, присел на постель рядом с Броком.

Кто же знал, что может произойти такое, по дороге столько планов строили, а вышло как вышло, но Стива больше волновало именно здоровье их супруга. Всё остальное тут же отходило на второй план, да и непривычно было видеть Брока таким бледным, несмотря на покрывший кожу золотистый загар, слабым. Хотя омега ни словом не пожаловался, последние дни пути с караваном преодолевая через не могу.

Баки тоже волновался, это нельзя было не заметить, он натаскал целую комнату цветов, расставив их в плошках с водой на всех горизонтальных поверхностях, чтобы Броку не было так тоскливо отлёживаться в четырёх стенах.

Через неделю лекарь пришёл снова и разрешил Броку, всё ещё слабому, но бесящемуся от собственной беспомощности, по вечерам выходить в сад, густо засаженный начинающими расцветать розами, жасмином и кустами, которым никто из троих не знал названия. Сюда же для них подавали ужин. Слугами на этом недешёвом постоялом дворе были беты, и Брок с интересом присматривался и принюхивался к ним.

– Еда совсем не такая, как у нас, – перед каждой трапезой ворчал он, но на морскую рыбу, козий сыр с пряными травами, салаты из морских гадов с водорослями налегал вовсю.

Свежих фруктов по весне ещё почти не было, из овощей только ранние огурцы и прошлогодние репа, морковь и лук, да и лекарь пока велел ограничивать себя – не больше одного яблочка в день, не больше одного огурчика. Северяне болели не только от жары, но и от непривычной еды.

Брок не спрашивал, во что их семье встала его болезнь. Боялся услышать ответ. Боялся узнать, что из-за его слабости им придётся осесть здесь, где море зимой замерзает. Хотя он не представлял, как такая огромная масса воды – из окна их комнаты было видно море – может замёрзнуть, когда солнце так светит и всё время жарко даже в тени.

Стив всё больше хмурился, рассчитываясь за каждый лишний день, что они провели в Анаре. Баки и так продал кристалл, чтобы оплатить лекаря и какие-то примочки с травами, пять серебряных пришлось выложить за номер и обслуживание, но больше всего его волновало именно состояние Брока. Стив боялся, если они в ближайшее время сядут на корабль, их омеге может стать только хуже. Организму всё ещё нужно было время на адаптацию.

А их финансы...

Идти снова в подмастерья? Стив даже пытаться не стал. Это в Сварте Броку нужно было кем-то прикрыться от посягательств свободных альф, и он выбрал пришлого бету. В Анаре и пытаться не стоило.

Потому Стив подался в порт. С его силой и выносливостью – самое то место, где можно было попытаться разжиться деньгами. Если в Бруклине заработок был на Баки, то в этот раз за дело взялся Стив.

В порту светловолосого силача с севера приняли с распростёртыми объятьями. Анара была большим торговым портом. И грузчики здесь были нужны позарез. Им и платили хорошо, и кормили, лишь бы корабли были загружены вовремя и вовремя отошли.

Баки же хлопотал вокруг Брока, а в какой-то день, когда лекарь разрешил Броку и прогулки в полдень, и любую еду, лишь велел носить шляпу и лёгкие одежды, спросил:

– Брок, а нам точно нужно дальше на юг? Здесь почти идеальный климат, летом тепло, зимой снег выпадает редко, тёплое море есть… Может, осядем в Анаре? Купим дом. Кузницу тебе купим. Мы со Стивом будем работать в порту, ты в кузнице?

Брок вытаращился на него.

– Но вы же хотели на экватор. На середину мира, где всегда тепло и снега не бывает.

Стив почесал затылок.

Он мог понять Баки. Здесь работы было много, тем более для таких, как они. Стиву едва удавалось выцеплять выходные, потому что его готовы были рвать на части, лишь бы он взялся за разгрузку именно их судна, а как будет в другом месте – неизвестно. И в то же время самому Стиву хотелось уехать, потому что обещал, потому что тоже мечталось о белом песке и лазурных водах каждый день.

– Бак, ты хочешь остаться здесь?

– Я боюсь, – серьёзно сказал Баки, – что в тропиках и тем более на экваторе Броку станет хуже. Вдобавок я узнавал – там на другом языке говорят, за морем-то. И обычаи, и нравы у людей иные. Здесь ещё Солнцу молятся, а там уже совсем другие боги.

– Но солнце – оно же везде! – удивился Брок.

– Мы же можем уехать в любой момент, – примирительно сказал Стив, накрыл живую ладонь Баки своей. – Мир-то – он большой, не понравится – соберёмся и двинем в любую другую сторону. Деньги? Когда нас их отсутствие останавливало? Даже в детстве как-то же справлялись, помнишь? Я болел, а ты каждый раз находил возможности. Сейчас проще, мы можем охотиться, добывать что-то. Брок мастер в кузнечном деле.

– Давайте так, – предложил Брок. – Мы с Баки походим по городу, поговорим с народом, поузнаём, что здесь почём, какие нужны работники. Мне стыдно говорить, парни, но я и правда боюсь забираться дальше на юг – после привычного-то севера. Тут тепло, хорошо, рыба вкусная, сыр есть. Если и правда кузницу продаёт кто или помощника-кузнеца ищет, осядем здесь. Домик купим.

– Огород разведём, – добавил Баки. – Я смотрел – тут на задах у всех почти свои огороды и свои овощи с фруктами.

Стив притянул обоих мужей в объятия, прижал к себе крепко-крепко, делясь собственной уверенностью в том, что всё у них будет отлично. Ему к изменениям было не привыкать. Тем более после того, как он сначала очнулся в Америке семьдесят лет спустя, а потом и вовсе в другом мире, где вроде и люди те же, но на деле всё совершенно по-другому. Самому ему не важно было, где жить, под каким небом и солнцем, главное – с кем и счастливы ли его супруги.

– Давайте вечером на берег сходим? – предложил Стив. – Купим еды, вина и посидим у воды? Солнце уже не так сильно печь будет.

– А вода тёплая? – спросил Брок. – Окунуться-то можно будет?

– Еще не очень тёплая, – сказал Баки. – Весна же. Море долго прогревается.

– Ты только поправляться начал, – улыбнулся Стив, ткнулся губами в висок Брока, прочертил носом линию от уха до плеча, вдыхая запах моря и луговых трав. – И уже приключений ищешь? Нет уж, давай сначала на нас с Баки эксперименты ставить будем?

Брок пах спокойно, без сладкой резкости, предшествовавшей течке, которая перегорела из-за болезни, но всё равно Стив не мог оторваться от омеги, едва находя в себе силы по утрам подниматься и уходить в порт от своих сладко спящих в обнимку супругов.


	10. Chapter 10

– Тёплая вода же! – попробовав волну прибоя босой ногой, сказал Брок. – Солнцем клянусь, совсем тёплая!

– Походить да, а купаться пока не стоит, прекрасный. – Стив обнял его со спины, устроил голову на плече, краем глаза наблюдая, как Баки, тоже соскучившийся по воде, раздевается. – Ещё пару недель подожди.

Обнажившись, Баки выпрямился, расправил плечи, ярко, белозубо улыбнулся и, разбежавшись, с гиканьем врубился в воду, подняв тучу брызг.

– Что ты меня бережёшь, как беременного? – возмутился Брок, глядя, как Баки плещется и ныряет. – Я, между прочим, в Сварте в том ручье, что у кузницы течёт, купался!

– Беременного я тебя ещё не так беречь буду, – в ухо выдохнул ему Стив. – Поверь на слово, а на этого морского котика не смотри. Мы с ним на снегу спать можем и ничего не отморозим.

О возможной беременности Брока Стив старался не думать, чтобы не обнадеживать самого себя и не бередить Баки, у которого глаза искорками вспыхивали, стоило хоть вскользь затронуть эту тему. Но Брока торопить они побаивались.

Накупавшись, Баки выбрался из воды и растянулся на прогретой солнцем мелкой гальке. Брок же, высвободившись из объятий Стива, закатал лёгкие штаны до колен и зашёл в воду поглубже. В соломенной шляпе, белой рубахе и серых штанах он выглядел непривычно – беззащитно, что ли. За время болезни он похудел, зато руки, лицо и шея у его ещё больше загорели.

– Совсем не похож, – шепнул Баки Стиву. – Правда?

– Совершенно. – Стив уселся рядом с Баки, подставил лицо солнцу, зажмурившись. – Знаешь, как я удивился, столкнувшись с ним в Сварте, думал, придушит за всё хорошее, а он глаза на меня поднял усталые, больные, как в снег толкнул. Бак, мы же его сбережём?

– Сбережём, конечно, – кивнул Баки. – Я тут справки навёл – у нас достаточно денег, чтобы купить и хороший дом, и кузницу, и останется ещё. Я тоже в грузчики пойду, мне силовые нагрузки нужны.

Брок подошёл к ним с совершенно детской улыбкой, такой непривычной на его суровом лице, держа на раскрытой ладони ракушку, оранжевую снаружи и перламутровую внутри, похожую на половинку стилизованного сердца.

– Смотрите какая! – восторженно произнёс он. И Стив сам себе пообещал, что будет радовать Брока диковинками постоянно, чтобы почаще видеть его вот таким счастливым, невероятно юным, без груза прошлого, холода Сварты, серого некрасивого снега.

Стив смотрел, как Баки сел, разглядывая ракушку в руках омеги, и подорвался куда-то, снова врубаясь в волну, ныряя, чтобы что-то достать. Потом смотрел на ворох таких же ракушек, разного размера и расцветок, на коленях Брока, на то, как они с Баки подбирали к той первой половинку, показывали ему, радуясь, когда Стив улыбался и кивал в ответ.

– Сердечко вышло, – расплылся в улыбке Баки, сложив ракушку. – Символ любви.

– Да? – удивился Брок. – Давайте здесь осядем. Не хочу дальше на юг. Здесь хорошо.

– Ищите с Баки кузницу и дом нам, – легко согласился Стив, за что получил ракушкой прямо в лоб.

– А ты что, мелкий, принимать участия в поисках не будешь? – делано возмутился Баки и запустил в него ещё одной ракушкой. – Типа работаешь и всё? Больше ничем помогать не намерен?

– И правда, Стив, – согласился Брок. – Что, в доме только мы с Баки будем жить? А ты? Я вот в жизни домов не выбирал, не знаю, на что смотреть.

– Никто из нас не выбирал. – Стив упал обратно на гальку. – А смотреть будем по тому, нравится нам предложенное или нет. И, родные, как вы могли обо мне такое подумать? – он скосил взгляд на своих супругов и глухо охнул, когда Баки навалился на него сверху, весь мокрый, придавил своей тяжестью.

– А то смотри мне.

Они барахтались в мелкой гальке, валялись, старательно закапывая друг друга, нисколько не сдерживая ни силы, ни дури, которой в голове с годами, даже десятилетиями, меньше не становилось.

– Теперь тебе тоже купаться, – сверкнул улыбкой Баки и, чмокнув Стива в губы, скатился с него, устроив голову на коленях у Брока.

– Иди, и правда, – сказал Брок. Он выглядел расслабленным и счастливым.

А ещё ему очень хотелось узнать, правда ли ласковый жар здешнего солнца даст ему способность выносить и родить ребёнка. Суровый кузнец с дальнего севера, он всё же был омегой, пусть и не такой хрупкой и нежной, как здешние южные омеги, и несбывшееся предназначение точило его сердце, как червяк.

На постоялый двор вернулись уже на закате довольные, немного уставшие. Баки по дороге купил выпечки и кувшин компота из прошлогодних яблок с какими-то ароматными травами.

Они поужинали печёными пирожками и компотом. Брок съел все варёные сладкие ломтики яблок и довольно облизнулся. Живот, конечно, немного бурчал, но это было не страшно.

Они ополоснулись перед сном и улеглись. Брок устроился с краю, со стороны металлической руки Баки. Здешние ночи для него были слишком тёплыми.

– Жарко? – мурлыкнул ему в шею Баки, притёрся горячим, словно печка, телом к боку. – А летом ты от нас в другую спальню сбегать будешь?

Он откатился обратно, навалился уже на сонно моргающего Стива, вжал его в матрас, оседлав бёдра. Баки быстро привык спать совершенно без одежды, чем постоянно пользовался, не упуская возможности приласкаться к своим супругам.

Там, в Сварте, после церемонии в нём словно другую программу включили. Стив не спрашивал больше о Гидре, не ждал возвращения человека из очень далёкого прошлого, а наслаждался тем, кого им с Броком удалось отогреть, доказать собственные нужность и желанность. Они любили Баки всяким.

* * *

Купить кузницу для Брока им не удалось. Зато оказалось, что в порту есть огромная кузница, где всегда нужны кузнецы. Тут ковали якоря и якорные цепи, металлические части корабельной оснастки, работали и на нужды города. Платили здесь хорошо и, как было принято в порту, кормили обедом.

Правда, от дома, который нашёл Баки, скорешившийся с трактирщиками и обошедший весь город, было не так чтобы совсем близко. По прикидкам Баки – минут пятнадцать пути. Но всех троих этот факт вполне устраивал, да и что могло быть лучше после тяжёлого рабочего дня, как не прогулка по продуваемым вечерним ветром улицам, усыпанным яркими цветами, ужина в каком-нибудь хорошем трактире? Да и если совсем выматывались, всегда можно было в том же порту нанять извозчика и втроём доехать до дома в считанные минуты.

– Смотри какой балкон! – обрадовался Баки, осматривая дом, свесился с перил. – И сад красивый.

– Огород… – задумчиво сказал Брок, оглядывая пустые грядки. – Ничего не знаю о том, как его разводить.

– А я подскажу, – пообещал кругленький щекастый омега с загорелой лысиной, который и продавал оставшийся в наследство от родителей дом. – Это несложно. Тут вот сливы, тутовник, фиги, яблоки, виноградная лоза – фруктов и ягод много будет. Научу фиги на зиму вялить. Яблоки – зимний сорт, поспевают поздно, зато лёжкие, до весны продержатся. Колодец хороший, попробуйте воду. В сарае вон пресс виноградный, можно своё вино делать.

Будущий сосед, он же хозяин этого дома, Стиву нравился, бойкий такой, дружелюбный мужик. Всё показал, рассказал про дом, прилегающий участок, даже про других соседей, кто, например, свежими яйцами торгует, кто свою сливовицу делает, да такую, что всем кварталом скупают, к кому можно по вечерам детишек закинуть и он только рад будет присмотреть.

– Мне здесь нравится, – кивнул Стив. – Дом большой и светлый, на чердаке себе студию сделаю.

– Две спальни с балконами, кровать отличная – только матрац надо будет поменять. И кухня мне нравится, – согласился Баки. – Ну что, Брок, покупаем?

Брок растёр в пальцах веточку укропа, вдохнул пряный запах.

– Покупаем, – сказал он.

Не признался только, что больше всего ему нравится, что из окон спальни видно море и что они заплетены виноградом.

Стоимость не обсуждали, просто решили – раз кузницу не купили, то можно особо не торговаться. Даже Баки, готовый драться чуть ли не за каждую медяшку, словно зачарованный, ходил из комнаты в комнату, прикасаясь кончиками пальцев живой руки к тяжёлой массивной деревянной мебели, трогал витые дверные ручки, сунул нос везде и остался полностью довольным.

Заехали через день, только после того, как маг – Стив с Баки только недоумённо хмурились – изгнал духов прежних хозяев из дома.

– Жгите вот эти травы ещё пару вечеров, и пусть Солнце сияет над вами, – сказал седой старик, обряженный в яркую хламиду, протянув Броку туго смотанные бечёвкой пучки.

– Пусть Солнце сияет и над тобой, мудрый, – сказал Брок.

Он очистил дом водой, дымом и ветром, распахнув все окна, выметя полынной метёлкой всю пыль, вымыв окна до самого маленького углового стёклышка в бронзовом частом переплёте и поджигая по вечерам травы.

– Суеверие это всё, – бормотал на ухо Стиву Баки, но Броку не сказал ни слова. Если их омеге так спокойнее – пусть.

– Вот теперь и кровать можно опробовать, – сказал Брок на третий вечер, когда запах дыма почти выветрился.

Он был сразу подхвачен под задницу сильными руками. Стив взбежал по лестнице на второй этаж, опустил свою драгоценную ношу на постель, навалился сверху, привычно утыкаясь носом в стык шеи и плеча, лизнул ласково, провёл ладонями от бёдер до подмышек, задирая рубаху. Рядом упал Баки, наклонился над Броком, лизнул с тихим урчанием его нижнюю губу и только тогда поцеловал.

Давно они не были вместе полноценно. Пока Брок болел, обходились друг другом, заласкивая второго супруга руками и губами.

Брок заёрзал, стаскивая с себя штаны.

– Давайте вы меня по очереди, – сказал он. – Соскучился – сил нет! Но теперь-то, в своём доме… – он облизнул губы. – Стив, иди ко мне.

Раздевали его, как и всегда, в четыре руки, перемежая прикосновения с лёгкими пока поцелуями, хотя у обоих уже красная дымка желания застила взор и ладони подрагивали. Брок вообще странно действовал на суперсолдат. Ему хотелось поклоняться, ласкать, нежить, дарить удовольствие даже в ущерб себе.

Выпутавшись из одежды, Стив упал на спину, затягивая Брока на себя. Брок ненадолго бескостно распластался на нём, а потом поёрзал и насадился на твёрдый член с блаженным стоном.

Баки обнял Брока со спины и принялся нацеловывать его шею и плечи, жмурясь от удовольствия так, что пробирало даже Стива, готового кончить только от одного этого зрелища. От того, как железные пальцы ласкают тёмные горошинки сосков, а живая ладонь оглаживает аккуратный ровный член омеги. Как закатываются глаза Брока, а губы алеют от поцелуев. Как шея расцвечивается засосами, следами зубов. Как он бьётся в объятиях, бесконтрольно подавая бёдрами, насаживаясь на полную, пропуская член в себя так глубоко, что у Стива отказывает выдержка и он, подхватывая Брока под задницу, срывается в бешеный ритм.

Белые оштукатуренные стены отразили полный наслаждения крик Брока. Семя брызнуло Стиву на грудь.

– Сладкий, желанный, любимый, – в ухо ему выдохнул Баки, перехватил под коленями, снимая с члена Стива, и, придерживая, опустил на свой, прижав грудью к груди Стива, распластав Брока на нём. – Буду любить тебя долго, неторопливо.

И словно подтверждая свои слова, медленно двинулся, выходя почти полностью, и также неспешно толкнулся обратно.

Брок целовался со Стивом, приподнимая зад, и тихо постанывал. Он обожал, когда мужья брали его по очереди, когда их семя смешивалось в нём. Первый оргазм у него всегда был яркий и острый, как удар копья, зато второй подступал плавно и вкрадчиво, накатывал неотвратимой высокой волной и уносил за собой почти в забытьё.

Пот заливал лицо, губы касались губ, влажной горячей кожи, ладони скользили по бокам, плечам, бёдрам, стискивали задницу, мяли упругие половинки, разводили их в стороны, дыхание срывалось на крик, хрип, стон, сердце частило.

Всю ночь Стив с Баки не выпускали Брока из объятий. Им не нужна была течка, чтобы любить и хотеть своего омегу.


	11. Chapter 11

К концу лета Брок окончательно привык к здешнему климату. Он загорел и словно бы подсох. Хотя местные кузнецы-альфы поначалу с сомнением приняли в свои ряды омегу, очень скоро они уверились в том, что силой и умениями он им не уступает.

Несмотря на то, что метку альфы Брок не носил и альфой от него не пахло, весь порт знал, что он состоит в браке с двумя здоровенными бетами, которые за своего омегу кого угодно скрутят в бараний рог. Да и омегой-то по здешним меркам Брок был непривлекательным: крепкий, мускулистый, сильный, немолодой – не то что нежные волоокие южные омежки с округлыми плечиками и тонкими запястьями, с детства приученные заниматься только домом, садом и огородом.

Брок, Стив и Баки были не единственными северянами в Анаре, но север велик, а из маленькой Сварты здесь больше не оказалось никого. Зато северяне знали Стива и Баки как великих охотников, добывших за сезон аж трёх снежных варанов – до сих пор в героях ходил некто Алекс Рок, за свою жизнь хитростью добывший целого одного.

– Как хорошо, что здесь не водятся драконы, – сказал Баки как-то после посиделок в трактире с парнями, пришедшими с севера в прежние года. – Нас точно подписали бы принести драконью башку.

– Что-то мне подсказывает, что тебя и подписывать бы не пришлось, – ответил ему тогда Стив и едва-едва увернулся от увесистой оплеухи.

Жили они мирно и достаточно тихо, если не считать тех моментов, когда на Баки нападало вдохновение и он с гиканьем носился за Стивом по саду, стараясь его раскатать между сливовыми деревьями, показывая очередной приём из своего зимнесолдатского прошлого. Стив даже щит себе купил, чтобы хоть немного соответствовать.

– Брок, скажи, я крутой! – орал на весь сад Баки, в очередной раз укладывая Стива на лопатки.

– Крутой, крутой, – ухмылялся Брок, попивая из глиняной чаши разбавленное вино. – И на всю башку дурной, что тот дракон.

Баки скалился и, упустив момент, оказывался вжат лицом в траву.

Жизнь устаканивалась.

Стив каждое утро приветствовал с благодарностью, каждый день проживал так, что не мог не улыбаться, каждый вечер встречал с неподдельным удовольствием, зная, что сейчас они с Баки заберут Брока, шуганув очередных восторженных воздыхателей от единственного омеги-кузнеца, и вернутся домой, в их настоящий дом.

– А Стив краски и холсты купил, представляешь? – улыбнулся Баки, протянув Броку сладкий спелый персик.

– Зачем? – не понял Брок.

– Так Стиви же у нас художник, – объяснил Баки. – Устроится на чердаке и будет рисовать.

– Там осы, – с тревогой сказал Брок.

Всем ему нравился юг, но вот обилие насекомых просто пугало. Странные гудящие то ли птички, то ли бабочки, снующие в цветах; большие и маленькие жуки с металлическим блеском надкрыльев; вездесущие мухи, от которых и подсказанные соседями травы не всегда помогали; мохнатые пчёлы; пауки и скорпионы, которых приходилось стеречься. А особенно Брок не любил чёрно-жёлтых полосатых ос. В середине лета одна такая укусила его в левую бровь, и от яда у Брока раздуло половину лица так, что глаз не открывался.

– Выгоню, – пожал плечами Стив, уже предвкушая, как будет рисовать своих супругов: сильного мощного Баки, часто зависающего на подоконнике; мускулистого, жилистого, почти чёрного от загара Брока, одетого только в лучи заходящего солнца, – воплотит в картинах всё своё восхищение мужьями, безграничную любовь.

Пусть они и были очень нетрадиционной семьёй – два беты, да ещё и с омегой, – но соседи-омеги вздыхали, заметив их тройку, жаловались друг другу, что тоже хотели, чтобы их также оберегали, ценили, чтобы смотрели с таким же восхищением, несмотря на возраст и отсутствие детей.

Здесь не принято было жить тройками из двух омег и одного альфы, как на севере. Южане жили парами из альфы и омеги или тройками из альфы, беты и омеги, растили общих детей, были гостеприимны и сердечны.

Когда Стив, Брок и Баки только въехали в свой дом, к ним несколько дней приходили соседи с подарками – домашними вареньями и соленьями, вином и настойками, пирогами и фруктами. Все окрестные омеги помогали Броку учиться печь из пшеничной муки, сажать овощи в огороде, рассказывали, где чего можно купить подешевле и получше.

Брок тоже помогал соседям: чинил калитки и замки, пособлял с мелким ремонтом.

Железные брачные браслеты северян южан одновременно восхищали и пугали: здесь было принято обмениваться кольцами. Омеги носили кольца с камнями, беты – узорчатые, альфы – самые простые.

Но кого волновало чужое мнение? Стив и Баки видели только Брока, жили, дышали им, чуть ли не на руках носили, недоумённо переглядывались, когда очередной доброхот пытался донести до них истину о неправильности такой семьи. Находились смельчаки, что и Броку пытались посочувствовать.

– Тяжело, наверное, без альфы? – спросило как-то у него одно из тех самых томных южных созданий, которых Баки за мужиков считать отказывался.

– А твой альфа меня на руках бегом на второй этаж взнесёт? – ухмыльнулся Брок.

Альфа этого омежки и своего супруга-то через порог бы не перенёс. Здесь, на юге, и альфы были какие-то худосочные.

Омежка скривился и отошёл. Брок досадливо сплюнул под ноги. Скоро полгода, как они живут на юге, а течка у него была только одна, и после неё он как был, так и остался порожним. То ли с ним было что-то не так, то ли и правда зачать омега мог только от альфы. Ведь его мужья даже бетами не были.

– Ты в последнее время смурной ходишь, – присев на подлокотник кресла, сказал Стив, ласково коснулся тыльной стороной ладони щеки Брока, чтобы не испачкать вымазанными краской пальцами. – Случилось что?

С кухни тут же вынырнул посерьёзневший Баки, впихнул Броку в руки кружку с компотом, сел напротив, явно готовый перебить всех соседей разом за тревожные складки, залёгшие над переносицей их омеги.

– Порожний я, – объяснил Брок. – Видно, вымерзло у меня нутро. Не рожу.

Баки ласково обнял Брока за плечи.

– Не беспокойся, лапушка, – сказал он. – Я у магов спрашивал – северным омегам не меньше года надо под здешним солнцем, чтобы зачать. Мы сюда весной приехали, а сейчас едва осень началась. Ещё и виноград не до конца созрел.

– Вот, – подтвердил Стив, – слушай Баки, – за что получил ощутимый тычок под рёбра. – А если серьёзно... – Стив потёр шею, улыбнулся натянуто. – Может, и наша с Баки в том вина. Возможно, это нам всё выжгли, чтобы сделать идеальными солдатами, которым не на что отвлекаться, кроме войны. Мы же даже не ваши беты, а пришлые.

– От беты омега тоже забеременеть может, – сказал Баки уверенно. – Я узнавал. Не торопись, Брок. Мы всё успеем. А не успеем – приёмыша возьмём. Возьмём же?

Брок кивнул без особой уверенности. Он с собственного детства не имел дела с детьми и не представлял, что делать с приёмышем. Со своим-то природа подскажет, а с чужим как?

– Солнышко нам в помощь, – наконец сказал Брок. – На всём его свет.

Вроде бы всё решили, но Стив не раз и не два замечал, как Брок замирал около большого бронзового зеркала, всматривался, прислушивался к себе и с тихим вздохом уходил в ванную.

Время в Анаре летело стремительно. Это в снежной Сварте иногда целыми днями приходилось просиживать дома, переживая непогоду, а здесь они часто выбирались после работы или в выходные к морю, купались, загорали, пока погода позволяла и не зарядили нудные осенние дожди, но и тогда дома не засиживались. Ходили в гости к соседям, часто бывали в трактире, даже в местный театр пару раз наведались, но впечатлены не были и завязали с такой культурной программой.

– Не по мне эти кривляния, – сказал Брок. – Я с севера, я этих южных развлечений не понимаю.

Зато праздники колеса года, которые здесь отмечали всей улицей, Брок очень полюбил и всегда присоединялся к соседям. И своих мужей тянул. Они тоже выносили из дома стол, выставляли всё самое вкусное. Баки научился играть на каком-то местном подобии гитары и собирал на таких праздниках вокруг себя танцующие пары.

– Хорошо здесь, – улыбался Стив, утягивая и Брока танцевать.

– Хорошо, – соглашался Брок.

– Да отлично просто! – кричал им Баки.

Баки так никому и не сказал о том, что заметил в вараньей пещере в первый раз. А заметил он погрызенный человеческий череп. Похоже, там и закончил свой путь альфа Брока – больше в Сварте и окрестностях никто не пропадал.

Брок ни Йемса, ни Сварту не вспоминал. Другие кузнецы, расспросив его о северных обыкновениях, успокоились и вопросов больше не задавали. Они свыклись с тем, что Брок – омега, его умений и силы не оспаривали, вот только к совсем тяжёлой работе, вроде ковки якорей, не допускали.

– Успеешь ещё, – говорил старший над кузнецами. – У тебя цепи вон как хорошо получаются.

Осенью Баки занялся вином. Они со Стивом давили гроздья в большом чане босыми ногами, заливали сок в чаны поменьше, пропарив их кипятком. Виноградник при доме был небольшой, вина поставили всего пару бочонков, и то только потому, что Баки вздумалось развлечься – вино в южном краю стоило две медяшки за кувшин.

Собрали и уложили в погреб яблоки, морковку и редьку, лук и чеснок в связках повесили в кухне. Капусту в этом году Брок посадить не успел, но рассчитывал в следующем. Собственные овощи и фрукты его радовали до немоты. Немыслимая дорогущая редкость на севере, здесь они были в достатке. Не сушёные ломтики яблок, купленные на праздник и сберегаемые как сокровища, а просто – выйди в сад, протяни руку да сорви.

Стив и Баки срубили и выкорчевали старую подсыхающую сливу, и Брок раздумывал, посадить ему на её место черешневое деревце или персиковое.

Брок прижился на юге так, словно именно для здешнего благословенного Солнцем края и был рождён.

Первый снег выпал конце года, за два дня до большого зимнего праздника, за одну ночь укрыл белоснежным покрывалом и сад, и соседние дома. Стив, выглянувший из окна утром, так и застыл с чашкой травяного отвара в руках.

– Красиво как, – прошептал он и позвал своих супругов полюбоваться на то, как восходящее солнце отражается в бесчисленном множестве снежинок.

– Соскучился я по снегу, – сказал Брок, сгребая тонкий слой снежинок с подоконника.

Но снег тут же растаял в горячих руках, пролился между пальцами талой водой. А к полудню исчез и во всей округе. Но всё равно в этот день решили никуда особо не ходить, радуясь выдавшемуся выходному.

Пусть снег и почти сразу растаял, но Анара словно бы изменилась за одну ночь. Местные омеги все разом переоделись в тёплые плащи, натянули шапки и перчатки, вызывая недоумение даже у Брока, не особо почувствовавшего похолодание. В тавернах начали варить глинтвейн и поговаривать о ночи прощания с солнцем, хотя здесь оно не уходило на всю зиму за горизонт, как в Сварте, а лишь дни становились короче. На улицах стало больше развозчиков дров и продавцов комнатных жаровен.

Местное обыкновение не складывать в доме печь, а греть комнаты жаровнями Брока удивляло. Впрочем, в их спальне был очаг, который легко протапливался и быстро прогонял лёгкий холод. Да и одеяла у них были шерстяные, тёплые и невесомые. А на местных перьевых подушках, мягких, в которых утопала голова, Брок с трудом засыпал в первое время. Потом-то привык.

Миновали высокие костры зимних праздников. Снег выпадал ещё раза три, но только раз пролежал дольше суток, однако на второй день всё равно растаял. К весеннему равноденствию уже зеленели и цвели деревья, были засажены огороды, пришли корабли из южных стран. Анара снова ожила, наполнилась яркими красками летних лёгких одеяний, гомоном певчих птиц, криками детворы, которым снова разрешили играть на улицах, не прятаться по домам от непогоды.

В одно такое весеннее утро, прильнув к супругу со спины, уткнувшись носом ему в затылок, Стив втянул носом его запах и стиснул в объятиях крепче.

– Как же ты вкусно пахнешь, прекрасный, цветами, мёдом и морем. Надышаться не могу никак.

Сбоку притёрся Баки, погладил Брока по груди, оставив ладонь на твёрдом животе.

– Работа у нас сегодня, сладкие, – довольно сказал Брок, нежась в их объятиях. – Южные корабли штормами потрепало, починки много.

– Мы быстренько, – в ухо ему выдохнул Баки.

Чтобы вылизать Брока, им хватило и пяти минут; чтобы заставить тихо вскрикивать, подаваясь на пальцы и одновременно толкаясь в рот Стиву, и того меньше. А ещё через пятнадцать они сидели внизу на кухне, доедая с травяным чаем вчерашние пирожки с капустой – очередной удачный эксперимент Баки.

– Сегодня после работы идём на танцы, – возвестил Баки, запихивая в рот пирожок почти полностью.

– Если сил хватит, – усмехнулся Стив, подлил Броку ещё чая.

– Всё равно идём, танцевать хочу. Усадим Брока на лавку, пусть отдыхает, и я покажу вам класс. Помнишь, Стив, как мы в Бруклине танцевали на заднем дворе паба, как я тебя в воздух подкидывал?

– Только я был тогда вдвое меньше и весил всего ничего, – со смехом признался Стив.

– Ну так и я тогда был послабее, – улыбнулся Баки. – Я рад, что мы покинули Сварту. Оно того стоило.

– А по небоскрёбам не скучаешь? – вдруг спросил Брок.

– Только по сливной канализации, – ухмыльнулся Баки. – Ну и по водопроводу с горячей водой немного.

Самотечная холодная вода здесь была – с гор спускался построенный в незапамятные времена акведук, но он впадал в выложенный полированным камнем общественный бассейн, из него развозили воду для тех, у кого не было колодцев.

– А мне не по чему скучать, – добавил Стив, улыбнулся тепло обоим супругам. – Всё, чего хотел, – здесь есть, вы есть.

Баки молча накрыл его ладонь своей, переплёл пальцы и глянул с чётко отразившимся в серых глазах желанием никогда больше не умирать.

На работу в этот день едва не опоздали.

* * *

Собрать вытянутые синие сливы в этом году едва успели – как раз перед сбором Брока накрыла течка, да такая, что к её концу он мог только пить и спать.

Стив с Баки страшно переживали за супруга, даже хотели бежать за лекарем, но Стива почти в дверях выловил сосед-омега и, розовея щеками, протянул баночку жасминового мёда и полотняный мешочек с травами восстанавливающими, велев отпаивать супруга и ни о чём не переживать.

– А нас, оказывается, вся улица слушала, – озадаченно сказал Стив, заваривая траву в большой кружке, щедро добавил туда мёда.

– Только ближние соседи, – возразил Баки, помогая Броку приподняться. – Мы не такие громкие.

Травяной отвар сотворил с Броком чудеса. После первой же кружки он нашёл в себе силы улыбнуться и, свернувшись калачиком, уснул под боком у Баки.

– Оставайся сегодня дома, с Броком, – после поцелуя шепнул ему Стив, выбрался из постели.

Тяжело было уходить в порт, особенно после пяти дней сумасшествия на троих. Потому что ни Стив, ни Баки не помнили, чтобы хоть когда-нибудь их так накрывало желанием трахаться. Жадная страстность Брока вымотала даже их. Не только спальня – весь дом пропах мёдом, морем и луговым разнотравьем. И матрац, кажется, придётся менять.

Баки задремал рядом с Броком, вскидываясь на каждое его шевеление. Ближе к вечеру метнулся в трактир, купил еды навынос, накормил сонного Брока, поел сам и оставил Стиву.

Полностью Брок восстановился только на третий день, что было ещё более странным. Обычно омега уже на следующие сутки мчался в кузницу, фыркая на супругов, старающихся чем-то помогать ему, притормаживать.

Через две недели Брок наткнулся на мага-целителя, шедшего от соседа, у которого только что принял ребёнка. Маг цепко глянул на Брока, положил ладонь на его живот пониже пупка и сказал:

– Кузнец? Приноравливайся сети плести. К лету родишь. Зайди ко мне завтра, поддерживающих зелий дам.

До дома Брок дошёл на подгибающихся от счастья ногах.

Стив вынырнул с кухни, только заслышав хлопок входной двери, вышел встречать Брока, вытирая руки полотенцем.

– Ты чего такой пришибленный? Случилось что? – нахмурился Стив, когда Брок вместо привычных жарких объятий только вжался в него всем телом, мелко подрагивая.

– Ребёнок, – еле выговорил Брок. – Ребёнок у нас будет.

Стив сначала не понял, о чём таком Брок говорит, о каком таком ребёнке, кивнул, и только через несколько секунд сообразил. У них будет малыш! Брок беременный!

– Господи, – выдохнул он, чувствуя, как ноги подкашиваются, сполз на колени, вжался лицом в живот Брока, счастливо смеясь.

Именно в этот момент в дверях показался Баки, молча окинул взглядом супругов, приблизился к Броку, заглянул в глаза и накрыл его пупок ладонью, тихо-тихо всхлипнув. Брок притянул Баки к себе, встрепал лохматую голову и сказал:

– Благословило нас Солнце. Завтра к магу пойду и в кузнице скажу, что ухожу оттуда. Не буду рисковать.

Стив не мог вымолвить и слова.

Когда он проснулся в новом времени, жить совсем не хотелось, он существовал словно механизм. Спал, ел, работал, снова уходил домой спать. Не видел для себя будущего. И никогда бы не поверил, если бы ему сказали, что он будет счастлив, по-настоящему счастлив, будет любим настолько же сильно, как и любит сам. Что у него, у них когда-нибудь будет ребёнок.

– Ты наше солнце, – шепнул Баки.

Слишком долгая зима закончилась.


End file.
